Le Conte de fée continue
by Emeraude477
Summary: Traduction de The Fairytales continue de My-Bella.Les préparatifsdu mariages et beaucoup d'autres. Désolé j'ai effcer par erreur la fic, je republie tout.
1. Chapter 1

_Le Conte de Fée Continue_

Note du Traducteur: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle a éété écrite

Ma-Bella.

Note de L'Auteur: C'est bientôt le mariage. Alice et Bella règlent les détails de dernière minutes.

Disclaimeurs: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous les merveilleuses créations de Stephenie Meyer.

_**Gardez Secrets**_

Je n''aimais pas avoir de secrets pour Edward. Cela m'agaçais de ne pas être complètement honnête avec lui. Bien sûr, la pensée qu'Edward puisse tuer Charlie me dérangeait plus. Non pas que je croyais qu'Edward puisse vraiment tuer mon pèère. Je ne voulais simplement pas prendre le risque.

J'étais assise dans la chambre d'Alice, feuilletant son magasine de mariage. Je souriais à voir le et à réaliser le plaisir que j'avais fait à ma soeur. " Alors, quel détails allons-nous régler aujourd'hui?"

"Tous. Nous devons faire un bref sommaire", dit-elle. "Mais il faut que je te parle d'abord."

"À quel propos?" demandais-je, immédiatement sur mes gardes. Il s'agissait soit d'une nouvelle idée originale pour le mariage, soit à propos de mes parents. De toute façon, de toute façon ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je voulais parler.

"Charlie et Renée" soupira-t-elle.

"Alice." l'avertis-je.

"Je sais Bella ...mais tout de même ne crois-tu pas qu'Edward devrais être au courant de ce que ton père a dit?" plaida-t-elle.

"Penses-tu réellement qu'il devrait ou qu'il t'a finalement eu avec sa persistance." lui ai-je demandé. J''avais fermé les yeux et je massais mes tempes, tentant de faire partir le maux de tête qui venait toujours avec ce sujet. J'étais partis de chez Charlie deux mois plus tôt, et depuis, je n'avais reparler à aucun de mes parents. J'étais assez certaine qu'ils ne viendraient pas au mariage dans deux jours.

"Je pense que tu devrais lui dire uniquement pour te débarrasser de la culpabilité que tu ressens", dit Alice, prenant ma main libre dans les siennes. "Jasper affirme que tu te sens coupable chaque fois que tu regarde Edward."

Je leva ma tête et regarda ma soeur. Je ne pensais pas que ça paraissait autant. " Est-ce qu'Edward s'en est rendu compte?"

" Non " soupira-t-elle. " Il croit que tu veux que tout soit parfait et il est très fier de toi pour çà."

Je grimaççais. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. L'idée qu'Edward soit fière de moi était stupide. J'éétais une catastrophe et un aimant à danger. Qu'avait-il àà être fier. " Stupide Vampire!" plaisantais-je.

Alice ria. J'adorais ce son. C'était comme le tintement d''une centaine de clochettes. Elle m'étreignit, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. " Je ne fais qu'essayer de t'aider, tu sais."

" Je sais. Cela fera-t-il vraiment une différence si je lui dit?" demandais-je.

"Oui. Ça t'enlèveras ta culpabilité, et il commencera enfin à croire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.""

"Tu l'as vu?"

"Oui"

" A-t-il..." Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase. Je n'étais pas sur si je devais lui demander.

Alice me sentit raidir contre elle. Elle vint s'asseoir à côtéé de moi et approcha son visage du mien. "Termine ta question Bella."

J'inspirais profondément. "Qu'est-ce qu'Edward va faire à Charlie?"

Alice tomba de son lit à force de rire. "Stupide Bella!" dit-elle à travers ses rires.

Je souris à ma soeur qui s'amusait à mes dépends. ""Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te divertir!"

"Est-ce pour ça que tu ne lui a pas dit?" demanda Alice, secouéée de rires.

Je la regarda penaude."Oui."

Elle essaya de son mieux pour garder son sérieux mais je voyais les coins de ses lèèvres frémir. "Parle à Edward. Il ne fera et ne dira rien à Charlie."

"Tu es sur," soupirais-je.

"Bien sûr. Je suis Alice. Je vois tout!" ria-t-elle.

"Alors n'oublie pas notre entente. Pas d'espionnage durant la nuit de noce!" la taquinais-je, en lui poussant l'épaule.

Ses yeux dorés brillèrent d'amusement.

"Tu l'as déjà vu!" m'écriais-je. Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge.

Alice ria à mon expression horrifiée. "Je n'ai pas tout vu! Juste assez pour savoir ce que tu devrais porter ce soir là."

"Bien sûr!"marmonnais-je. "Pouvons-nous passer au plan du mariage?" Changeant désespérément pour un nouveau sujet.

"S'il -te -plaît laisse moi trouver quelque un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre, pour faire le service!"le supplia -t'elle. "N'importe qui mais pas Emmett!"

Je souris. C'était la seule disposition que je ne changerais pas. Il se trouvait aussi que c'était la seule à rendre Alice folle. "Non, il le fait."

" Il va se moquer de toi et d'Edward tous le long du service et de la rééception."

Je sentis son regard horrifier me regarder. "Il n'oserait pas."

"Il ne fera pas exactement ça. Il va se battre avec Edward le matin du mariage. Il va le rendre furieux et il va s'en servir pour avoir sa vengeance contre Edward."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ferait ça."

" Ils sont frères. C'est comme ça qu'ils se comportent. Un taquine l'autre jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un cercle vicieux de vengeance et de tour", dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Son haussement d'épaule me convainquit plus qu'aucune autre de ces paroles que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. "Esmée ne peut pas les arrêter? Ou moi? Il doit y avoir un moyen, Alice!"

Alice ferma les yeux. Je savais qu'elle observait le futur. Je me sentais mal qu''elle semblait toujours prête à le faire pour moi. J'étais aussi soulagée de savoir que besoin qu'elle avait de me garder en sécurité était si fort. Lorsqu' Alice ouvrit les yeux, elle souriait malicieusement.

"Qu'as-tu vu?" demandais-je, incertaine si je voulais vraiment connaître la réponse.

"Emmett va faire un pari avec toi et tu vas accepter", dit-elle en riant sombrement.

Je déégluti comme j'essayais d'avaler. "Vais-je gagner?"

Alice ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa mon bras et me tira vers la porte. "Nous devons faire des course."

"Je pensais que nous avions tout." Soupirais-je.

Elle se pencha vers moi et murmura: "Nous avons tout. Mais j'ai besoin de t''expliquer le pari et nous ne pouvons en parler à la maison. Emmett pourrait entendre."

Je souris brillamment à ma soeur. "Allons-y pour le shopping!"


	2. Compte à rebours

Note de l'Auteur: Edward pense que la réaction des parents de Bella est dû à leur mariage jusqu'à ce que Charlie parle à Bella.

Note du Traducteur: Merci au lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'apprécie beaucoup vos encouragement.

_**Compte à Rebours**_

_**Je croya**_is vraiment que Bella exagérait dans sa crainte d'annoncer à ses parents notre mariage. Encore une fois, j'avais tort. Charlie à essayé de s'y faire. Mais après trois jours à ce faire constamment demandé si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Bella perdit patience. Elle arriva à la villa avec quelques sacs et un visage triste couvert de larme. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce que Charlie lui avait dit pour qu'elle parte. Elle avait même fait jurer Alice de ne rien me dire à ce sujet. J'étais pourtant assez sur qu'il y avait un lien avec Jacob Black. Son père avait toujours voulu qu'elle le choisisse lui au lieu de moi.

Pour Renée, c'était une histoire différente. Elle n'avait pas explosée de colère contre Bella ou ne l'interrogeait pas à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'était mis à l'ignorer. Dès que Bella prononça les mots "Edward" et "mariage" dans la même phrase, sa mère raccrocha. Bella n'essaya pas de la rappeler.

C'était il y a environ huit semaines. Je pensais que ça la démolirait, mais Bella nous a tous étonnée. Elle s'est jetée dans les préparatifs du mariage avec Alice et n'a jamais regardée en arrière. Elle à demandée à Emmett d'officier et à Jasper pour la conduire à l'hôtel. Alice sera sa Demoiselle d'Honneur et Carlisle sera mon témoin. Bella passait des heures à discuter avec Alice, la forçant à oublier certaines de ses idées les plus originales. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et à l'aise dans une maison remplie de vampire. Mais Bella était extraordinaire dans tout.

Notre mariage devait avoir lieu lendemain. Bella ne savait toujours pas si ses parents allaient être présent. Alice lui avait proposée de regarder, mais Bella avait refusée. Son caractère têtue avait gagner sur ce point. Ça m'attristais de penser qu'ils manqueraient de la voir si heureuse. Mais puisque j'avais déjà désobéhi en envoyant une invitation à Jacob, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de la laisser s'occuper de ses parents elle-même.

Je l'observais par dessus mon livre. Elle était assise avec Emmett et Jasper, discutant du jeu vidéo auquel ils jouaient. Elle ria nerveusement et rougie à quelque chose qu'Emmett lui disait et j'ai cessé de respiré. Elle était radieuse, magnifique et elle était à moi. Comment ai-je pu douter qu'elle n'était pas comme l'une des nôtres. Elle avait même réussie à apprivoiser notre chère Rosalie.

Je perçus les pensées de Carlisle de son bureau. "Edward, puis-je te parler?"

Bella était occupée avec _nos_ frères alors j'alla voir mon père. Je frappa légèrement à sa porte.

"Entrez"

J'entra et ferma la porte derrière moi. Mon père était assis à son bureau. "Oui, Carlisle?"

"Edward, Bella a-t-elle reçue des nouvelles de ses parents?"

"Non. Et elle refuse qu'Alice voit s'ils vont venir."

"Tu penses que c'est sage?"

"Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai aucune chance de la faire changer d'idée. De toutes les filles du monde, je suis tombé sur celle qui est la plus têtue."

"S'accordant parfaitement au tient, mon fils."dit mon père avec un large sourire.

Je répondis à son sourire. "Je sais que j'ai parfois été un fils intolérable. Je suis désolé pour çà."

Carlisle ria doucement alors qu'il s'approcha de moi. Il me serra dans une étreinte paternelle. "Je serais toujours reconnaissant à Bella de a joyeusement." Comment avonsramener à nous."

"C'est ce que je veux."

Il me relâcha et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. "Projetez-vous toujours d'avoir une nuit de noce?"

Si j'aurais pu rougir, je serais devenu aussi rouge que Bella peut l'être. Mon père essayait d'avoir une conversation sur le sexe avec moi. "Si elle le veut toujours, j'essayerai."

"Fais très attention et garde conscience de ce que tu fais."

"Carlisle, si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée, peut-être que tu pourrais parler avec Bella. Elle refuse de croire qu'il y est un risque que je la blesse."

"Edward, tu as un sang-froid étonnant lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Je veux juste t'avertir, d'un père à son fils. Parlant de Bella, où est-elle? Vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre habituellement."

"Elle joue avec ses frères en-bas."

Carlisle sourit joyeusement. "Comment avons-nous fait pour vivre sans elle?"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir."

"Alors, tu as consenti à la transformer?"

"Oui. Je suis sûr qu'une partie de moi se sentira coupable de le faire. Mais je ne peux imaginer un seul jour sans elle."

"La lune de miel et le début de l'université

vous donnerons une excuse parfaite pour votre absence. Esmée à presque terminée de préparer la maison en Alaska."

"J'apprécie les efforts que chacun fait afin de faire de Bella un membre de notre famille."

"Nous sommes heureux de le faire, Edward. Nous la voulons dans la famille autant que toi."

"Même Rosalie?"

"Elle a des raisons, mais elle aussi en est venue à l'aimer. Bien, je suis sûr que tu veux retourner auprès de Bella maintenant. Assure-toi de chasser ce soir et demain avant le mariage."

"Oui, monsieur." Je me suis retourné pour prendre congé, mais Carlisle me rappela.

"Edward, tu mérites d'être heureux. J'espères que tu le sais maintenant."

"Oui, Carlisle. Bella m'a aidée à comprendre beaucoup de choses."

I


	3. Comportement suspect

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer. La fanfic de m'appartient pas. Elle a été écrite par My-Bella. Je ne fait que traduire.

Note du traducteur: Merci à Aria15 et à MalakieCullen leurs encouragements.

Note de l'Auteur: Alice et Emmett ont un comportement un peu étrange. Edward essaie de les ignorer, mais il finit par se retrouver dans les ennuis.

**Comportement Suspect**

Normalement, chasser avec Emmett est une très agréable expérience. Il est le seul de mes frères et soeurs a toujours dire ce qu'il pense et penser ce qu'il dit. Cette fois, cependant, il m'agaçait vachement. Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas taper mutuellement sur les nerfs et je devinais que nous étions plus que dû. Nous avons passés tout notre temps à nous disputer et nous trichions tout les deux à chaque compétitions auxquels auxquelles nous pouvions penser. Avant que nous ayons commencés à nous diriger vers la maison, nous avions évacués la majeure partie de nos tensions.

"Edward, pourquoi nous disputons nous?"

"Je ne sais pas Emmett. À toi de me le dire."

"Je crois que nous aimons juste les compétitions saines."

"Si agacer quelqu'un à mort est une compétition, alors tu gagne au la main."

"Allez, Eddie! N'as-tu eu aucun plaisir?"

"Emmett, combien de fois il faut que je te le dise? Je hais ce nom!"

"Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, petit frère?" dit Emmett en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule et partit en courant.

J'étais trop fatiguer pour me battre encore. Je voulais juste retourner à la maison et être avec ma Bella. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras et respirer son merveilleux parfum. Juste pensé d'être près d'elle m'a calmé. Alors que je marchais vers la maison, j'entendais Emmett et Alice chuchoter, trop bas pour que je puisse comprendre. "Qu'est-ce que vous manigancer tout les deux?"

"Je le supplie de me laisser faire appel à un professionnel pour assurer le service de demain,"dit Alice. "Mais il refuse obstinément."

"Pourquoi chuchoter-vous si c'est ce dont vous parlez?" demandais-je, aussitôt méfiant envers mon frère et ma soeur.

"Nous ne voulons pas réveiller Bella. Si nous parlons à un niveau normal, nous terminerons avec des cris plutôt rapidement. J'ai pensée que si nous chuchotions, nous pourrions garder un niveau sonore bas." expliqua Alice.

Emmett tapota les cheveux en pointe d'Alice. "Mais si la petite ici n'arrête pas, il y aura beaucoup de hurlement."

Alice enleva la main d'Emmett de sa tête et lui lança un regard mauvais. "Si tu fais une seule plaisanterie durant le mariage de Bella demain, tu le regretteras!"

Emmett se laissa tomber sur le divan et relava la tête pour regarder Alice. "Je ne ferais pas çà à ma petite soeur. Tu devrais le savoir."

Alice souri à son frère. "Je le sais, Emmett. Mais je sais aussi qu'Edward et toi vous disputerez demain et tu seras très tenté d'utiliser ta position pour te venger."

"Je m'assurerai de ne pas me disputer avec Edward," jura Emmett, plaçant une main où son coeur aurait dû battre.

Je souris à mon frère et ma soeur, tout deux désireux de rendre la journée de demain spécial pour ma Bella. "Je vais au lit. Je vous vois demain."

"Deux chose avant!" dit Alice, se penchant par dessus le dossier du divan pour me faire face. "D'abord, je te veux à l'extérieur de la chambre dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux demain matin.

"Quel est la deuxième chose, Alice?" demandais-je.

"J'aidais Bella ce matin et j'ai laissée ma brosse dans ta salle de bain," énonça-t-elle. "Pourrais-tu aller la chercher pour moi?"

"Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même?" l'interrogeais-je, ma méfiance revenant aussitôt.

"Parce que je serais trop tenté de réveiller Bella pour lui poser quelques questions de dernière minute sur le mariage. Je sais que tu me tuerais pour ça." Elle me tira la langue.

"Je reviendrais avec ta brosse alors." dis-je. "Merci de penser à Bella." Je monta les escaliers.

Quand j'ai ouvert ma porte, je pouvais entendre les rires d'Emmett et d'Alice. J'étais heureux de voir Alice accepté finalement qu'Emmett assure le service demain. J'alla directement dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas réveiller Bella. Elle avait laissée la lumière de la salle de bain ouverte. J'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait cela toutes les nuits où elle allait dormir sans moi. Cela me déchira le coeur que toute la malchance qu'elle avait eu l'est rendue effrayée de l'obscurité. Je vit la brosse d'Alice sur un coin éloigné du comptoir.

Juste comme j'allais sortir, j'entendis un bruit d'eau dans le bain. Je regarda dans le miroir et vit Bella essuyer l'eau de son visage les yeux fermés. L'eau et les bulles lui couvraient à peine la poitrine. J'étais figé sur place par le choc de la voir dans le bain et la crainte de voir son beau corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "EDWARD!" cria-t-elle.

Je réalisa ce qu'il c'était passé et sorti de la pièce, déterminé à tuer mon frère et ma soeur. Je pouvais entendre gronder le rire d'Emmett et le tintement éclatatant du rire d'Alice. Ils étaient dehors dans la cour arrière, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Je les jetas sur eux et les fit tomber par terre.

"Edward!" ria nerveusement Alice. "Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! Et Bella! Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait devenir aussi rouge!"

Emmett et moi sommes battus jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assis sur son dos. Son visage appuyé fermement contre le sol. "Je sais que c'était ton idée, Emmett! Avoue-le!"

Le rire éclatant d'Emmett répondit amplement. "Je l'admets totalement! J'en prend plein crédit. C'est ma meilleure blague jusqu'à maintenant!"

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN!"

Nous nous sommes tous arrêtés au cri perçant et nous sommes retournés vers le porche. Bella se tenait là, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, son visage rouge et ses yeux bruns brûlant. Je me suis retiré de sur Emmett et me suis levé. J'ai aidé Alice à se relever, nous sommes écarter et avons marchés lentement vers Bella. Il me vint à l'esprit combien il était drôle que trois vampires baissent la tête de honte devant une fragile humaine. Je me reteint fort pour ne pas rire. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit plus fâchée après moi qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Bella..."commençais-je.

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et cela arrêta mon train de pensé. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'aurais affaire à toi en haut. Je veux parler à ces deux là d'abords!"

Je me tapi à l'utilisation de mon nom complet. Ma Bella Était blême. Je m'arrêtais assez longtemps pour lui serrer doucement la main avant de me diriger vers les escaliers.

Le vampire avait été envoyé dans sa chambre par une humaine. Je le méritais aussi. J'aurais dû lire l'esprit d'Alice et d'Emmett dès que je me suis senti méfiant. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser me duper. Je m'inquiétais qu'elle annule le mariage. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'accepter. Je commença à arpenter la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à faire hormis attendre Bella.


	4. Le pari

Note de l'Auteur: Bella explique son pari avec Emmett à Edward.

_**Le Pari**_

Edward me serra doucement la main avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je me sentis mal pour lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir le coeur brisé alors qu'il marchait lourdement vers les escaliers. Je me tourna de nouveau vers mon frère et ma soeur et leur souris malicieusement.

"Venez ici, tout les deux!" chuchotais-je.

Alice sauta sur moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je te l'ai dit que ça fonctionnerait."

"Bêla, tu es le maître absolu des mauvais tours. Je m'incline devant ta supériorité." Emmett s'inclina légèrement.

"Rappel toi des termes de notre pari, Emmett!" riais-je. Je me tourna vers Alice. "Tu penses que je l'ai laissée patienter assez longtemps?"

Alice ferma les yeux un bref moment. "Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Bêla. Il est en mode panique. Il croit que tu vas annuler le mariage."

"Stupide vampire!" riais-je. J'étreint mon frère et ma soeur, leur souhaitant bonne nuit et entra dans la maison. Je monta aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, sans tomber, les escaliers. Alice me tuerait si je me foulais la cheville ce soir.

Je pouvais l'entendre marcher avant même que j'atteigne la porte. Je commençais à me demander si j'étais allée trop loin avec mon tour. J'ouvris lentement la porte et l'observa un instant. Le couvant du regard, Edward arpentait la pièce avec élégance. Les pas rapides et égaux. Son menton penché vers sa poitrine. La lumière de la salle de bain se reflétait sur ses cheveux bronze. Je soupirais à la beauté devant moi.

La tête se releva et ses yeux topaze croisèrent les miens. Il était à côté de moi la seconde d'après, tenant tendrement mes mains dans les siennes. "Bêla, je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne moi. J'aurais dû lire les pensées d'Alice. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Emmett préparait un mauvais coup."

Les mots sortaient tellement rapidement que j'avais du mal à les comprendre. Je ris sous cape. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mon beau, parfait fiancé était ébranlé. "Edward, arrête!"

Il essaya de me sourire, mais cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Désolé."

Je marcha jusqu'au lit, le tirant avec moi. Je m'assis, me tournant pour lui faire face. "C'est correct, Edward."

"Mais tu avais l'air tellement en colère, Bêla," plaida-t'il. "Je ne veux te causer la moindre once de contrariété."

Je passa ma main dans ses doux cheveux, dégageant son front. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. "Mon cher et tendre Edward. Il n'y a aucun problème. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà vu durant nos moment pratique." Je continuais de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, espérant que je le rassurais au moins. Je me pencha près de son oreille et chuchota, "Je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était si facile de te jouer un tour." Il souri paresseusement et je sus qu'il était concentré sur la main dans ses cheveux.

J'enleva ma main et m'assis, souriant follement. Je savais que ce ne serait pas long avant que mes mots fassent leurs chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Je pouvais dire le moment où il comprit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa mâchoire tomba. Je tomba sur le lit, tenant mon estomac et riant fort.

Entre mes rires, je parvins à dire, "j'ai jouée un tour à mon parfait fiancée!"

Mon rire mourût dans ma gorge lorsque je l'entendis grogner. Je regarda timidement. "Edward, je ne fais que te taquiner. Vous autres me faite tout le temps."

Il eu le plus beau et le plus mauvais sourire sur son visage et le regard enjoué. Je sus exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Avant même que j'ai pu sortir du lit, il m'avait attrapée. Je ris pendant qu'il me retournais et s'assoyait à califourchon sur moi. Il saisi mes poignets et les maintint au dessus de ma tête.

Il grogna doucement à mon oreille alors qu'il sentait mon cou. "Tu veux vraiment ma mort, Bella. Tu aurais été la première créature à faire faire une crise cardiaque à un vampire."

"Admet-le, Edward! Tu aimes que je sois si imprévisible," le taquinais-je, avançant mon visage vers le sien.

"Chaque secondes de chaque jours,"chuchota-t'il, ses lèvres près des miennes. "Maintenant, dit moi pourquoi tu m'as jouée un si mauvais tour la nuit avant notre mariage."

"Et si je ne veux pas?" haletais-je.

Il se pencha plus près de moi comme s'il allait m'embrasser et finit par se reculer. "Alors je garderai mes baisers jusqu'à demain soir."

Je gémi, sachant que j'avais perdue. "Tricheur!"

Son sourire s'élargi et il s'approcha encore plus près. "Dit le moi, Bella!"

"Bien! Tu as gagné!" pleurnichais-je. "Emmett à parié que je ne pourrais jamais te jouer de tour. Il a dit que si je pouvais, il se comporterait très bien toute la journée de demain. Edward, _aucune plaisanteries_ durant le mariage et la réception! Comment aurais-je pu passer par dessus ça?" Je le regarda avec, je l'espérais qu'il l'était, une moue parfaite.

" Et si tu aurais perdue?" chuchota-t'il.

Son souffle flatta mon visage et j'en oublia presque la question. "Um... je 'ai pas demandée."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'avais Alice de mon côté. Comment aurais-je pu perdre avec ta soeur à mes côtés?

"Protégeant tes paris?"

Je lui souris, hochant la tête. "Comme tu me l'as montré."

Il me sourit avec fierté. Il nous fit rapidement roulés, me retrouvant sur le dessus et serrée étroitement contre sa poitrine. "Ma belle Bella." Il caressa ma joue et me fit un sourire éclatant.

"Suis-je pardonnée?" demandais-je, lui souriant timidement.

Il me répondit de la meilleure façon possible, en appuyant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Pour faire changement, Je fut celle qui mit fin à notre baiser. Je pus dire qu'il était confus à son regard. "Edward, je dois te parler."

Il nous fit rouler sur le côté, ainsi nous pouvions mieux nous faire face. "Tu as toute mon attention."

Je saisis mes doigts et le tourna anxieusement. "C'est au sujet de pourquoi je suis partie de chez Charlie." Je jeta un oeil à son visage. Je vis seulement de l'amour et le désir de comprendre. Cela me redonna courage. "Cette nuit là, Charlie a commencé de la même façon que d'habitude. Il a continué à me suivre partout, me demandant si j'étais sûr. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais t'épouser. Il a commencé à me dire que je ne savais rien de l'amour et du mariage parce que je suis trop jeune. J'ai essayée de mon mieux de lui répondre calmement. J'ai essayée de garder mon calme, mais tu sais que je n'y arrive pas quand quelqu'un me hurle après."

Je n'avais même pas réalisée que je pleurais avant de sentir ses doigts glacials essuyer mes joues. "C'est correct, Bella," chuchota-t'il.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. "Je...Il...Je lui ai demandée d'arrêter. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que je voulais t'épouser plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Je lui ai dit que je me sentais entièrement en sécurité seulement quand je suis avec toi. Il a dit que je me sentirais comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses encore. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû te pardonner et que j'aurais dû laisser sa chance à Jacob. Et alors...il m'a dit..." je parlais à peine plus fort qu'un murmure à ce moment. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais répéter ses mots.

Edward me tira contre lui, mes larmes mouillant sa chemise. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Pas en ce moment. Cela me faisais trop mal. J'essaya de penser à Edward et à demain pour me calmer. J'étais si fatiguée de la journée et de penser à Charlie. Ma conversation d'hier ave Alice me revint en mémoire. Si elle avait eu raison au sujet du pari, alors elle devait avoir raison que je devais le dire à Edward. J'essuyas mes yeux et senti mon menton trembler.

Je me suis senti fâchée pour la première fois. Fâchée était mieux que blessée. J'ai serrée les dents et ai dit les mots qui m'avait fait quitter la maison de Charlie. "Que quand tu me laisseras, je ne devais pas compter sur lui ou Jacob pour m'aider." J'attendis retenant mon souffle, écoutant pour entendre un sifflement ou un grognement venant de sa poitrine contre laquelle j'étais étroitement appuyée. Mes doigts serrant sa chemise, me collant contre lui.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il ne dit rien. Il se contentait de me tenir dans ses bras.

Je desserra mes mains et recula afin de voir son visage. "À quoi tu penses?"

Ses beaux yeux or étaient tristes lorsqu'il me regarda. "Je me sens désolé pour Charlie."

"Quoi!" hurlais-je. "Pourquoi?" La réponse m'avait complètement pris par surprise.

Edward libéra une de ses mains et caressa ma joue. "Parce qu'il a éloigné la chose la plus belle dans sa vie. Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment t'aimer et te protéger sans te blesser. Parce qu'il a fait la même chose idiote que quand je t'es laissé."

Je souris à mon beau fiancé. Je toucha sa joue et traça ses lèvres. "Mais tu es revenu et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je t'aime, Edward."

Il me tira contre son torse une fois de plus, reposant son visage contre mon cou. "Je t'aime, Bella. Pour toujours."

Je voulu dire plus, mais il commença à chanter ma berceuse. Mes yeux étaient trop lourds et mon esprit embrumé alors que je tombais dans les bras de morphée. La dernière chose que je me rappelle est que, souriante et embrassant sa poitrine, je me suis rendu compte que ma culpabilité était complètement partie. Mon coeur se desserra pour la première fois depuis des semaines.


	5. Cadeau de mariage

Note de l'Auteur: Edward réveille Bella le matin de leur mariage et lui donne un cadeau.

_**Cadeau de Mariage**_

"Bella, mon amour, réveille toi,"chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon ange. Elle remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. J'embrassa le creux derrière son oreille et chuchota son nom encore. Les battements de son coeur accélérèrent et je sus qu'elle se réveillait. "Bella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me regarda précautionneusement. "De toutes les possibilités pour me réveiller, tu choisis de me dire que tu as un cadeau pour moi?"

Je ris doucement contre son cou comme je l'embrassais. "Il est de coutume que la mariée et son fiancé s'échange des cadeaux le matin du mariage."

Elle se redressa avec un regard choqué. "Ben, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?"

Je ria alors que je caressais sa joue avec ma main. "Parce que tu m'as déjà donnée la seule chose que je veux. Toi!"

Elle me sourit tendrement, ses yeux chocolat brillant avec amour. "Oh, Edward!"

Je me pencha et l'embrassa légèrement. "Tu aimerais ouvrir ton cadeau maintenant?"

Son visage se crispa alors qu'elle me regardait. "Bien, mais je veux avoir mon instant d'humanité d'abord?"

Je m'écarta et tendit mon bras vers la salle de bain. "Faite."

Je l'observa marcher lentement vers la salle de bain, partant furtivement, jetant un coup d'oeil à mon visage alors qu'elle y allait. Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de fermer la porte. Quand j'entendis la porte fermée, je me laissa aller à rire silencieusement. Je ne voulais pas la rendre plus nerveuse qu'elle l'était déjà. Ma Bella détestait les cadeaux.

'_Edward, tu n'es pas censé être encore là!_' me parvint les pensées d'Alice.

Je savais qu'elle verrait ma réponse dès que je la penserais. '_Laisse moi juste lui donner son cadeau et je partirai._'

'_Tu es mieux! Ou je te ferrai sortir moi-même!_' fulmina-t-elle.

Je ria silencieusement de l'impatience de ma soeur. Je me retourna lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je pouvais dire au sourire de Bella qu'elle était plus énervée qu'au départ au sujet de son cadeau. Elle s'approcha de moi et je l'a pris dans mes bras l'étreignant le plus fort que j'osais. "Tu te sens mieux au sujet de ton cadeau?"

Elle s'assit avec une expression aigre sur le visage. "Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'argent?"

Je gloussa de sa question. "Rien."

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire éclatant. Je me retins de l'embrasser et de ne plus la laisser partir. Elle approcha sa main et caressa ma joue doucement. "Alors, oui. Je suis prête pour mon cadeau."

Je me leva et me dirigea vers ma commode. J'ouvris le tiroir supérieur et en retira un paquet. Je l'avais emballé d'un ruban de soie bleu. Je ferma le tiroir et me retourna vers elle, cachant le cadeau derrière mon dos. Elle m'observa attentivement alors que je marchais lentement vers la lit. Je lui tendis son cadeau et lorsqu'elle vint pour le prendre, je le retira. "Je dois te laisser maintenant, mon amour. Alice viendra bientôt pour me faire sortir si je ne pars pas."

"Je ne suis pas prête pour que tu partes encore," bouda-t'elle.

Je me pencha et embrassa sa moue. "Je ne le suis pas non plus, mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Tradition et tout, tu vois."

"Je sais," soupira-t'elle. "Mais je n'en suis pas heureuse."

"En effet tu ne l'es pas," gloussais-je. "Je vais te remettre ton cadeau maintenant. Alice devrait venir te chercher pour manger dès que je partirai. Laisse là t'asseoir en premier, puis regarde ton cadeau. De préférence avant qu'elle te maquille."

J'embrassa ma Bella une nouvelle fois déposant le cadeau dans ses douces mains. Je savais que si je lui laissais les mains libres, elles termineraient autour de mon cou et je ne pourrais jamais partir. Je mis fin à notre baiser et me leva. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-elle, souriant à nouveau. "À ce soir alors?"

"Oui, mon amour. À ce soir quand tu deviendras mon épouse." Je laissa mes doigts glisser de sa joue à sa mâchoire. Je me retourna et, rapidement, sorti de la pièce. Alice passa à côté de moi, ricanant pour elle-même. "Quoi?"

"Rien. Je suis seulement heureuse que tu l'es avertie de le regarder avant que je commence à la maquiller," taquina Alice. "Tu veux savoir si elle va l'aimer?"

Je souris à ma soeur. "Pour une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de tes talents pour savoir que j'ai fait la bonne chose."

"Terminons avec toi alors," ordonna-t-elle. "Emmett t'attend dans sa chambre. Il veut te demander quelque chose à propos de son sermon. Es-tu toujours sûr que tu veux qu'il fasse le service du mariage? J'ai encore le temps d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre."

"Et lui refuser son plaisir? Es-tu folle?" riais-je sous cape. Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de s'éloigner. Je l'observa entrée dans ma chambre et l'écouta alors qu'elle saluait Bella.


	6. Déjeuner pour l'humaine

Note de l'Auteur: Bella veut déjeuner, mais Alice veut commencer à la préparer pour le mariage.

_**Déjeuner pour l'Humaine**_

J'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas bouder. Edward venait tout juste de sortir de la pièce. Il était seulement dix heures du matin et je ne reverrai pas avant six heures trente ce soir. Je regarda pensivement le cadeau entre mes mains. Je caressa le ruban bleu, sachant immédiatement qu'il était en vrai soie et cher. Je n'eu pas plus de temps à me lamenter à ce sujet parce qu'Alice entra dans la pièce, pleine d'énergie.

"Bella!" cria-t-elle avec joie. Il était difficile de ne pas sourire à ce lutin - comme le vampire qu'était ma meilleure amie. Elle sauta à côté de moi, sur le lit, et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. "Es-tu excité?"

"Naturellement!" gloussais-je. "Je vais épouser Edward!"

Elle ria pendant qu'elle se levait et tira avec force sur mes bras. "Nous devons commencer maintenant. Nous avons beaucoup à faire avant que tu sois prête."

"Euh...Alice, il est seulement dix heures du matin. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me laisser manger quelque chose d'abord?"

Elle me regarda étrangement durant une seconde. "Tu as faim?"

"Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas?" demandais-je, me sentant très confuse par sa question.

"Bella, habituellement la plus part des mariées sont tellement nerveuse avant le mariage. Je pensais que tu le serais et que tu n'aurais pas été capable d'avaler quelque chose."

"Bien, je ne suis pas nerveuse et je veux manger."

"Hum... Ceci nous mettra en retard sur notre horaire," se dit-elle, pensive. Bien que je n'entendais rien, je savais que quelqu'un lui parlait. Son visage, qui c'était baissé, se redressa.

"Quoi?" demandais-je avec précaution.

"Rien!" dit-elle. "Esmée te fait déjà ton déjeuner. Et je devrai seulement faire une partie de ta coiffure à ma vitesse spéciale. Alors nous serons de retour dans notre horaire."

Avant que je puisse répondre, Alice m'avait déjà soulevée. Elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine et me déposa sur un tabouret au comptoir.

"Bonjour, Bella!" me dit Esmée. Elle semblait encore plus radieuse que d'habitude alors qu'elle me souriait.

"Bon matin, Esmée. Merci de me faire à déjeuner."

"Ma fille doit avoir toute son énergie pour son grand jour!" dit-elle, déposant un plat de crêpe devant moi. Je lui souris, heureuse de savoir qu'elle m'acceptait autant. Elle tapota ma main et embrassa mon front. "Mange vite, chère! Alice est presque sur le point de te faire manger elle-même."

Je ris pendant que je versais du sirop sur mon déjeuner. "Alice, assied toi avec moi une minute."

Elle gémi pendant qu'elle prenait le tabouret à côté de moi. "Bella, tu veux me tuer?, Nous devons commencer!"

Je pris une grande bouchée et souris du goût délicieux. Je leva le doigt, faisant savoir à Alice que j'avais quelque chose à dire. J'avala ma bouchée et bu une gorgée de mon lait. "Alice, je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais avant, je veux être sur que tu vas m'écouter et que tu ne penseras pas à tout ce que nous avons à faire aujourd'hui."

Mes mots la prirent par surprise et elle hocha doucement la tête. "Je t'écoute."

Je souris à ma soeur. "D'abord, je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais ces dernières semaines. Aujourd'hui va être parfait et ce sera grâce à toi. Aucune fille ne pourrait avoir meilleure planificatrice de mariage ou soeur." Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serra doucement. Pas que je devais être douce, elle était un vampire après tout. "Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'Edward apprenne."

Ceci m'apporta toute son attention. Ses yeux brillèrent d'allégresse à la pensée de savoir quelque chose qu'Edward ne savait pas.

"As-tu une idée de comment tu vas le garder hors de tes pensées?" demandais-je.

"Ça dépend. Est-ce que c'est pour toujours ou il y a un délai?"

Je pensa soigneusement à cela. "Je pense de lui cacher jusqu'après la réception sera correct."

Elle se redressa et sourit malicieusement. "J'ai ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois garder secret?"

Je regarda autour de nous pour m'assurer que nous étions bien seules. Je me pencha plus près et chuchota le plus bas que je pus, sachant que les vampires ont une bonne ouïe. "Alice, j'ai besoin que tu regarde et que tu me dise que tout ira bien aujourd'hui. Je veux aussi savoir si il y a des chances que nous...disparessions. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward le sache parce qu'il assumera tout ce qu'il se passera de mal. Ce que j'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas. Alice, je veux que cette journée soit parfaite pour Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dérangé ou malheureux une seule seconde et je sais que si...certaines personnes devaient venir, cela le blesserait."

Alice serra ma main doucement. "Bella, j'ai déjà regardée. J'ai regardée quotidiennement chaque jours cette semaine. Tout ira bien."

Je soupira de soulagement et retrouva le sourire. "Merci, Alice!"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," dit-elle. "Maintenant, mange!"

Je ria sous cape alors que je piquais un autre morceau de crêpe avec ma fourchette. Je l'a mis dans ma bouche tout en souriant comme une folle. Je me mariais avec mon ange aujourd'hui et tout sera parfait. Alice l'avait vu et je ne doutais jamais d'Alice.


	7. L'heure des préparatifs

Note de l'Auteur: Alice et Rosalie aident Bella à se préparer pour le mariage.

_**L'Heure des Préparations**_

Dès que la dernière bouchée de mes crêpes fut dans ma bouche, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Alice. Elle souriait alors qu'elle m'emmenait en haut dans la salle de bain. Rosalie nous attendait déjà. Alice me déposa sur la chaise et me sourit. "Nous te laverons les cheveux d'abord. Pendant que nous les sécherons, tu pourras regarder le cadeau d'Edward."

Rosalie sourit d'un air affecté. "Un autre cadeau?"

Je lui souris timidement. Les choses allaient mieux entre nous, mais j'étais encore incertaine à la façon de prendre ses commentaires. "Il dit que c'est une tradition que les mariés échangent des présents le matin du mariage."

Rosalie se leva et fit un magnifique sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert?"

"Bien, en fait, il ne m'a rien dit sur ce sujet avant ce matin, alors je n'ai rien pour lui." Je fronças les sourcils à cette pensée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella! Je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit quelque chose de parfaitement romantique," me taquina Rosalie.

Je l'ai regardée, la surprise clairement évidente sur mon visage pâle. "Comment le sais-tu?"

Alice et Rosalie gloussèrent ensemble. Avant qu'elles aient pu répondre, Esmée entra dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, les filles?"

"Edward!" répondirent-elle à l'unisson.

Esmée sourit à ses filles. "Et qu'est-ce que mon fils à fait maintenant?"

"Il a donné un cadeau à Bella ce matin," dit Alice, gloussant toujours.

"En quoi est-ce drôle?" demanda Esmée, aussi confuse que moi.

"Ça ne l'est pas," répondit Rosalie. "Nous riions du fait qu'il a consciemment rien dit à Bella à ce sujet jusqu'à ce matin de sorte qu'il a put lui donner sa réponse du 'parfait Edward' quand elle lui a demandée pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de l'échange de cadeau."

Esmée fit un sourire compréhensif. "Et quel était sa réponse, Bella?"

Je rougis furieusement alors que je les voyaient toutes me regarder. "Qu'il a déjà eu la seule chose qu'il voulait."

"Et qui est?" insista Rosalie.

Je me sentis prendre une toute nouvelle teinte de rouge et me tassa un peu plus sur ma chaise. Je prononça à peine le mot mais on l'entendit clairement. "Moi."

Une nouvelle vague d'éclata de rire résonna dans la petite salle de bain. Je me surpris moi-même avec elle.

"Ça ressemble à Edward,"gloussa Esmée. "Il a vraiment une vieille âme pour certaine choses. Et que t'a-t-il offert?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert,"répondis-je, en gesticulant.

"Bien, lavons tes cheveux et ensuite tu pourras!" dit Alice, tournant la chaise. Je ferma les yeux et me détendit pendant qu'elle et Rosalie prenaient mes cheveux dans leurs mains et commençaient à les laver dans un énorme évier.


	8. Une chanson et une lettre

**Caramelpowa:** La relation formel entre Edward et Carlisle vient de l'histoire original. Pour ce qui est des temps de verbe, je n'ai jamais été très bonne avec ça. Je préfère donc les laisser comme ça et que ce soit compréhensible. Merci pour tes encouragement.

Note de l'Auteur: Bella découvre le cadeau qu'Edward lui a donné le matin du mariage.

_**Une Chanson et une Lettre**_

J'ouvris mes yeux pour découvrir Esmée devant moi, me tendant mon cadeau. Rosalie et Alice étaient occupées à sécher mes cheveux avec deux séchoirs. Je souris à Esmée alors que je prenais mon cadeau. Je glissa mes doigts sur le doux ruban bleu encore une fois. Je défis le ruban et l'étendis sur mes genoux. Doucement, je défis le papier et le lissa pour enlever les plis.

La première feuille du paquet était de la musique. La parfaite écriture d'Edward dessinait chaque gammes, chaque notes et avait écrit toutes les paroles sur la page. Au dessus de la page était écrit; "La Berceuse de Bella." Mes yeux s'embrouillaient déjà et je n'avais même pas encore vu le reste. Cela n'importa pas que je n'es aucune idée de ce que je regardais. Tout ce qui importait était que c'était ma chanson écrite par Edward.

Je souris avec fierté à ma famille. "C'est ma berceuse. Il l'avait écrite pour moi."

Esmée tendit sa main et je lui passa la feuille. "Elle a l'air aussi sensible sur le papier qu'elle retentit quand il l'a joue."

Je pus dire qu'Esmée était aussi fière de lui que je l'était. "Je devrais trouver un cadre pour la mettre."

"Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Il est déjà en bas dans la pile de cadeaux de mariage," dit Alice

Je gloussa. Naturellement Alice avait déjà tout vu.

"Allez!" pleurnicha Rosalie. "Que t'a-t-il donné d'autre."

Je tira les feuilles contre ma poitrine, feignant de les protéger. "J'avais l'impression que tu pensais que le cadeau d'Edward était idiot."

Elle se pencha de sorte que je puisse voir son visage. "Pas idiot, exactement,"dit-elle.

Je lui souris malicieusement. "Non, je garderais celles-ci pour plus tard." L'expression sur le visage de Rosalie me fit éclater de rire. "Je te taquine seulement!"

Rosalie me retourna mon sourire, une lueur d'allégresse dans ses beaux yeux d'or. "Tu es chanceuse que ce soit le jour de ton mariage, Bella Cullen!"

J'haletas à l'entente de mon nouveau nom- presque nouveau nom. Le sourire affecté de Rosalie devint plus prononcé. Alice et Esmée nous sourirent.

Rosalie essaya de sembler innocente alors qu'elle me taquinait, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? Tu n'aimes pas entendre ton nom?"

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en retour. "C'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensée que ce serait ma soeur la première à m'appeler ainsi."

Il y a quelque chose d'ahurissant de surprendre un vampire qui n'est pas sur ses gardes. Rosalie trébucha un peu vers l'arrière à mes mots. Son visage passa de l'expression choqué à celui d'amour et d'acceptation. "Merci, Bella!"

"Pas de problème, Rosalie!" dis-je.

"Continue de regarder ton cadeau!" ordonna Alice.

"Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse?" demandais-je. "Tu l'as déjà vu?"

"Bella, tu commence à ruiner mon plaisir!" répondit Alice avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Je ria d'elle sous cape et fit un faux soupir. "Si tu l'exige!" J'éloigna les feuilles de ma poitrine et les regarda. Je les parcourues rapidement et vit qu'il s'agissait de trois lettres avec des écritures différente. Je remarqua que la dernière était d'Edward. Je retourna à la première lettre et alla directement au bas de la page. "C'est du père d'Edward!" dis-je dans un petit cri.

"C'est pour ça qu'il est allé à Chicago!" dit Rosalie. Alice et Esmée firent seulement un sourire.

"Bon continue!" ordonna Rosalie. "Lis-là!"

Je regarda à nouveau la lettre et pris une profonde inspiration. "À ma chère belle-fille. Si vous lisez ceci, vous êtes sans doute sur le point de commencer votre lune de miel avec mon fils. Vous devez être une femme extraordinaire pour avoir ravie mon Edward. Il a été un fils merveilleux et je suis sûr qu'il fera un excellent mari. Mon fils est un affectueux au grand coeur et ne mérite rien de plus que de partager cet amour avec les autres. Je dois vous avertir cependant, il a deux défauts. Il est aussi têtu que la journée est longue, et il doit toujours avoir raison. Je peux seulement espérer que vous l'aimez malgré ses défauts et que vous deviendrez un équilibre pour lui. Soyez patiente avec lui et il vous récompensera avec sa personnalité renversante. Soyez aimable avec lui et il vous donnera le monde. Aimez-le et il vous aimera tellement profondément et complètement que cela durera toujours. Bienvenue dans notre famille, Mrs Masen.

Signé Edward Masen Senior." Je pouvais à peine parler entre mes sanglots à la fin de la lettre. Les feuilles étaient éloignées de mon visage afin que mes larmes n'enduise pas l'encre.

Je regarda ma famille. Esmée aurait pleurée avec moi si elle aurait été en mesure de le faire. Rosalie souriait pensivement.

Alice me sourit tendrement alors qu'elle prenait le fer à friser pour mes cheveux. "Maintenant tu sais pourquoi il t'a dit de les regarder avant que je te maquille."


	9. Deux lettres et un marché

Note du Traducteur: Bonjour à tous! Je viens de me rendre compte de 2 erreurs que j'ai fait dans ma précipitation de publier la suite. Les 2, 6 et 8 sont les mêmes. Normalement le 6 est _Déjeuner pour l'Humaine_ et le 8 _Une Chanson et une Lettre._ J'ai corriger et encore une fois excuser moi. Je peux être un peu tête en l'air parfois alors n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer si cela se reproduit. Merci!

**magaliee:** Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite est là assez rapidement pour toi.^^

**naikyy:** Merci, contente qu'elle te plaise et je fais de mon mieux pour que ce que je traduit est le même sens que l'histoire original ce qui n'est pas toujours évident. Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir.^^

Note de l'Auteur: Bella découvre le contenu des deux autres lettres et fait un marché intéressant avec Rosalie.

_**Deux Lettres et Un Marché**_

Mes cheveux étaient presque terminés avant que je retrouve mon calme et que mes larmes se soient complètement arrêtées. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie s'était fatiguée de me passer les mouchoirs et avait mis la boîte sur mes genoux.

"De qui est la prochaine?" demanda doucement Esmée.

Je mis la lettre du père d'Edward à la fin et regarda au bas de la nouvelle lettre. Je regarda à nouveau Esmée et fis un petit sourire pour elle. "Sa mère."

"Voudrais-tu que je la lis pour toi, chère?" demanda Esmée, voyant que mes yeux s'embrouillaient déjà. Je pus uniquement incliner la tête alors que je lui remettais les lettres.

La voix d'Esmée était calme et mélodieuse lorsqu'elle commença à lire. "À ma nouvelle fille. Une mère pense toujours que le jour du mariage de son unique enfant arrive trop tôt. Il en est ainsi avec mon Edward. Il a été une telle bénédiction pour son père et moi. Notre maison ne sera plus jamais pareil sans sa présence quotidienne avec nous. Mais, hélas, nous ne pouvons garder nos enfants avec nous pour toujours. Ils grandissent et fondent leurs propre famille. Je dois me rappeler de toujours penser à ce moment comme le jour ou je gagnerai une fille- et non pas à la perte d'un fils. Donnez-lui votre coeur en entier comme il n'en mérite pas moins. Partagez toutes vos pensées avec lui de sorte qu'il puisse vous connaître autant à l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Ne gardez jamais de secrets car c'est la façon la plus rapide d'accroître la méfiance. Ne vous laissez jamais aller à la colère - elle refroidit beaucoup trop rapidement la passion. Je souhaite tous l'amour et le bonheur de ce monde pour vous et mon fils. Vous êtes l'épouse d'un doux et cher ange. Rappelez-vous toujours de cela. S'il-vous-plaît, rendez mon fils heureux. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Signé Elisabeth Masen."

Rosalie essayait de ne pas rire de mes émotions hors de contrôle. "Es-tu sûr que tu tiens à savoir ce que dit la lettre d'Edward?"

Je ris tout en essayant de me moucher. Cela ne fonctionna pas tout à fait. Je m'étouffa presque avec mon sanglot. Ceci fit rire chacune d'entre elles. Une fois que je fus assez calme pour contrôler mes larmes, je regarda Esmée. "Peux-tu lire la dernière?"

"Bien sûr, Bella!" répondit Esmée, tapotant doucement mon genoux.

"Essaie de ne pas trop pleurer!" dit Alice. "Nous ne voulons pas que tu es le visage tout gonflé ou nous ne pourrons pas te maquiller."

Je rougis et Rosalie gloussa. Esmée s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Alice.

"Je ne faisais que plaisanter, maman!" dit Alice.

Esmée inclina la tête à sa fille et me regarda. "Prête?"

"Non!" souriais-je. "Mais vas-y quand même."

"Avant que tu commence Esmée, j'ai une question pour Bella,"dit Rosalie. Je regarda dans le miroir pour croiser son regard. "Bella, cela fait un moment que tu es avec nous maintenant et tu as vu comment nous nous taquinons." Je n'étais pas sûr d'où elle voulait en venir, mais je n'étais pas sur que j'allais aimer ça. Plus important, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward voudrait. Comme je ne répondis pas, son sourire s'élargit. "Je me demandais juste si tu serais contre que j'utilise le contenu de la lettre contre lui. Si oui, tu pourras la lire toi-même plus tard."

"Je fais un marché avec toi, Rosalie." dis-je, comme l'inspiration me frappait. "Si Edward utilise quatre phrase ou plus à l'eau de rose, tu auras la permission de le taquiner. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors le contenu de la lettre ne sortira pas de cette pièce."

Esmée et Alice semblaient heureuse de ma vitesse de penser. Rosalie fronça légèrement les sourcils, calculant ses chances d'obtenir quelque chose de valable contre son frère. Le sourire qui éclaira son visage me fit espérer sur le nombre de phrases à l'eau de rose.

"D'accord!" dit-elle.

"Lit là, Esmée," dis-je, croisant les doigts et les cachant dans mes poings.

Esmée sourit et leva la lettre. "Ma Bella, mon amour. Demain est le jour de notre mariage. Juste écrire ces mots me font frémir."

"Ça en fait une!" interrompit Rosalie avec un reniflement.

Je pensa à cela une seconde et trouva que ça convenait. "D'accord, une."

"Es-tu vraiment en état de garder le compte?" demanda Esmée. Elle essayait, sans succès, de cacher son sourire.

Je regarda Alice. "Peux-tu le garder hors de tes pensées?"

"Naturellement, stupide Bella!" gloussa-t-elle. "Je dois le faire de toute façon pour ne pas qu'il ne te voit pas avant tout à l'heure."

"C'est juste. Correct alors." répondis-je. "Voyons ce qu'il a écrit d'autre."

"Tu m'as tellement donnée au cours des deux dernières années, plus que je pense que je mérite." continua Esmée.

Je roula des yeux à cette phrase. Nous avions discutés plusieurs fois du fait qu'il méritait ce qu'il avait.

Esmée continua à lire, ignorant mon regard. "J'ai voulu te donner quelque chose de spécial pour commencer ta journée sur une note heureuse. J'ai su que mon père avait gardé les lettres que lui et ma mère avaient écris pour le jour où je me marierais. Je les ai trouvés par hasard il y a des années quand j'ai fait l'inventaire de son bureau. La première fois que je les ai lues, je me suis senti vraiment triste. Mes parents avaient de très grands espoirs et des pensées merveilleuses à mon sujet. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en irais de même s'ils auraient pu voir ce que j'étais devenu, s'il pouvaient voir l'horrible créature que j'étais. J'ai remis les lettres dans leurs boîte, si sûr de croire qu'elles demeureraient là jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent poussières. De nouveau, j'avais tort, et pour la première fois j'en suis heureux."

"Qu'il soit damné!" grogna Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandais-je, très inquiète.

"Il admet finalement qu'il a tort, il le fait sur papier et ce n'est pas à l'eau de rose donc je ne peux pas l'utiliser!"

Alice, Esmée et moi rîmes chaleureusement. Je devins plus confiante sur notre marché.

Esmée regarda la lettre et continua. "Alors que je te regardais dormir la semaine dernière, les mots de leurs lettres me sont revenus à la mémoire. Je sus à ce moment que je n'étais pas censé les lires, elles t'ont toujours appartenu. Je suis donc allé à la maison ou j'ai grandit à Chicago pour les chercher. J'ai pensé qu'elles seraient parfaite pour toi mon ange, comme cadeau de mon amour. Sachant combien tu aimes ta berceuse, Je n'ai pu résister à la mettre sur papier pour toi. Et me rendant compte que tous cela éveillerait ta curiosité, j'ai pensé à t'écrire pour te donner quelques explications. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois tellement concentrée sur ce casse-tête que tu oublis de descendre m'épouser. Je t'aime.

Edward."

"Correct, il a très bien fait," admis Rosalie. "Seulement deux."

"Quel était la deuxième?" demandais-je.

"Celle à propos de toi oubliant de l'épouser!" ria Rosalie.

"Si c'était le cas," taquina Alice. "Il monterait et viendrait la chercher."

Une idée merveilleuse me vînt soudainement. Je senti mon visage se fendre d'un sourire juste d'y penser. "J'ai un cadeau pour Edward, si tu m'aide, Esmée." Je sentis Alice et Rosalie faire une pause dans leur tâche. Esmée me fit un petit sourire, attendant que je continue. "Je pensais que tu pourrais lui faire l'étreinte que je ne peux pas lui faire encore."

J'entendis le ricanement de Rosalie et le rire de clochette d'Alice. Esmée inclina seulement la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant. Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot. Alice et Rosalie recommencèrent à coiffer mes cheveux. Je ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer comment Edward prendrait son cadeau.


	10. Le cadeau d'Edward

Note de l'Auteur: Edward écoute nerveusement les bruits venant de la salle de bain d'Alice. Esmée va voir ses fils pour donnée à Edward le cadeau de Bella.

_**Le Cadeau d'Edward**_

J'étais assis sur le plancher de la chambre d'Emmett, essayant de prêter attention alors qu'il pratiquait son sermon pour mon mariage. Plus j'entendais les rires venant de la salle de bain d'Alice, plus il m'était dur de me concentrer. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres essayer de faire un petit sourire. Une partie de moi était soulagée de l'entendre rire. La partie peu sûr de moi avait peur que mon cadeau fût mal reçu et cela commença à dominer mon humeur. Mes lèvres ne tentaient plus de sourire et mes sourcils se fronçaient de manière familière.

Jasper entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Aussitôt je sentis mon appréhension disparaître.

J'inclina la tête. "Merci."

"C'est le stress dû au jour du mariage ou c'est autre chose qui te met dans cet état?" demanda Jasper.

Je me demandais si je devais leurs en parler. J'aimais mes frères, mais parfois ils me taquinaient trop rapidement. Cela n'importa pas beaucoup. Ils pouvaient entendre les rires et découvriraient tôt ou tard que c'était à cause des filles. "J'ai donné un cadeau à Bella ce matin. Depuis qu'elle a commencée à le regarder, je n'ai entendu que des rires venant d'en haut."

Jasper s'accroupit à côté de moi. "J'imagine que les rires n'étaient pas l'une des réactions que tu avais prévu."

J'hocha la tête. Je ne pouvais expliquer mes craintes à mon frère. Je savaient qu'elles étaient irrationnelles et mon frère ce moquerait de moi.

"Edward, je sais qu'elles doivent bloquer leurs esprits, te laissant entendre uniquement leurs rires," dit Jasper. "Fais moi confiance quand je te dis que bien que la gaieté ce sent, s'en est seulement une petite partie. Il y a tellement de vague d'amour, de fierté et de tendresse qui sortent de cette pièce que s'en est stupéfiant." Je regardas attentivement le visage de mon frère. Ses pensées apparurent dans mon esprit. 'Edward, elle t'aime et bien qu'il ne soit pas complet, les parties du cadeau qu'elle a vue sont inestimable pour elle."

"Comment sais-tu cela, Jasper? Tu t'es découvert un don pour lire les pensées aujourd'hui," plaisantais-je.

"Ce pourrais être le cas," railla-t-il. "Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Je t'ai dit que je sentais de la fierté sortir de cette pièce. C'est la fierté de Bella pour toi, pour le cadeau et pour tout ce que tu lui a donné."

"Maintenant s'il pouvait lui donner le cadeau que nous savons tous qu'elle veut vraiment!" gronda la voix d'Emmett dans la petite pièce.

"Tu n'es pas au courant Emmett?" demanda Jasper avec un sourire mauvais.

"Jazz! (N.-d.-T.: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le surnom de Jasper dans les livres en anglais, en fait je crois pcq je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans la version française.) Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu le sais, mais maintenant oublie-le!"sifflais-je.

"Savoir quoi Jazz?" demanda Emmett, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

Jasper s'assit silencieusement sur le plancher. Je regarda le sol, souhaitant être ailleurs présentement.

"Tu sais Jazz, tu peux me le dire ou je peux obliger Alice à me le dire,"menaça Emmett. "Le fait que tu es tellement antisociale, petit frère, me donne raison de penser que c'est elle qui à mit Jazz au courant."

"Il n'y a rien,"répondis-je, essayant de garder un visage impassible.

"S'il n'y avait vraiment rien, Eddie,"taquina Emmett. "Alors tu me l'aurais déjà dit."

Je grognais à l'intention d'Emmett. Il savait à quel point je détestais me faire appeler par ce nom! "Laisse tomber, Emmie!" Je l'observa alors que ce nom fit apparaître un large sourire idiot sur son visage.

"Tu sais, Edward! Parfois tu peux être une vraie plaie." dit Emmett, le regard noir. J'entendis sa pensée avant qu'il ne l'est dit. 'C'est correct, alors. Je me mettrai au courant par moi-même pendant la cérémonie de ce soir.'(1)

J'eu le souffle coupé d'horreur à la pensée de la voix grondante d'Emmett à tous dans le jardin.(2) C'était la dispute dont Alice avait essayée de me prévenir. "Non!"

"Regarde l'horreur sur son visage!"dit Jasper, narquois. "Que pensais-tu dire, Emmett?"

"Pas grand chose. Et je serais prêt à ne rien dire du tout. Si Edward me dit ce dont vous parliez tout les deux." Emmett se laissa tomber sur le sol en face de Jasper et moi. Un sourire mauvais étamper sur le visage. Il savait qu'il m'avait.

Je soupira et regarda mes mains. J'étais heureux une fois de plus que les vampires ne puissent pas rougir. "Bella aura le cadeau qu'elle veut vraiment ce soir après que tout le monde soit parti." Je leva les yeux pour voir Emmett me regarder. Son sourire avait disparu remplacé par une expression de profonde confusion. Je me retourna vers Jasper. "De l'aide, s'il-te-plaît! Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails avec lui."

Jasper ria chaleureusement et me claqua l'épaule. Emmett nous fixait, visiblement perdu sur ce qu'il y avait de drôle. "Emmett, pense à ce que tu pense que Bella veut vraiment comme cadeau."

La compréhension apparu sur le visage d'Emmett. Il était vraiment drôle comment l'expression confus fut facilement remplacé par un grand sourire. "Ha!"grogna Emmett.

"Oui, très drôle. Maintenant tu le sais et tu le garde pour toi," dis-je.

Quelqu'un approcha de la porte. Je leva ma garde pour voir que c'était Esmée, pensant intensément à des crêpes pour une raison quelconque. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra, souriant à ses fils. "Bonjour, les garçons! Comment allez-vous ce matin?"

"Bien, Esmée," répondit Jasper.

"Je pratique mon discours," dit fièrement Emmett.

"Et toi, Edward?" demanda-t-elle.

J'étais volontairement resté silencieux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle me bloquait ses pensées. "Je suis un peu frustré que tout le monde me bloque leurs pensées ce matin."

Esmée me sourit. "Je peux certainement compatir, mais tu sais que nous avons tous ton intérêt à coeur. Et celui de Bella."

"Je sais, Esmée," répondis-je, essayant de lui sourire.

"Edward, peux-tu te lever et venir ici un moment? Bella a terminée de regarder son cadeau et m'a demandée de te donner le tien."

Je me leva à ses paroles et marcha très lentement vers Esmée. "Elle l'aime?"

Esmée me fit un sourire éclatant. "Elle l'a aimée, Edward. Et je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà."

Je souris à ma mère. "Jazz me l'aurait mentionné."

"Juste comme je le pensais. Es-tu prêt pour ton cadeau?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Oui." J'étais étonné que ma voix ne soit pas tout à fait calme.

Les rires d'Emmett et de Jasper emplirent la pièce. Je jeta un regard noir à mes frères. Cela eu l'effet contraire que je voulais, leurs rires redoublèrent.

"Maintenant, les garçons!"appela doucement Esmée. "Vous étiez nerveux la première fois que vous vous êtes mariés. Je ne me souviens pas qu'Edward c'est moqué de l'un ou de l'autre."

Emmett et Jasper se calmèrent et dirent à l'unisson,:"Désolé, maman."

Esmée se tourna vers moi et me saisie par les épaules. "Edward, Bella veut que tu sache qu'elle t'aime de toute les partie de son être. Elle veut que tu ressente une partie de cette amour comme cadeau."

Elle m'attira contre elle et m'étreignit étroitement contre son corps. Elle me libéra et embrassa mon front. "Le baiser est celui d'une mère à son fils. L'Étreinte est de Bella."

Je pouvais sentir le sourire stupide sur mon visage et je sus qu'Emmett et Jasper me taquineraient pendant des heures. Je n'arrivais pas en m'en inquiéter. Bella m'aimait. Elle m'épousait aujourd'hui. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. "Merci, Esmée."

"Promet-moi une chose, Edward,"demanda-t-elle. Son visage était maintenant sérieux.

"J'essayerai, Esmée,"répondis-je avec précaution.

"Crois, ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui, que tu vaux le bonheur que tu ressens maintenant. Que tu es digne de l'amour de Bella. Elle a besoin de toi et que tu le crois, même si c'est seulement pour aujourd'hui."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Esmée!" dis Jasper, froidement. "Si Edward à du mal à l'admettre, je vais l'aider à le faire."

Esmée nous sourit à tout les trois et sorti de la pièce en silence.

"Une étreinte, hein!" dit Emmett alors que je m'assoyais sur le sol en face de lui.

Je souris. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je ne serais jamais en mesure d'expliquer à mes frères pourquoi cette étreinte était une si grande chose.

"Bien, étant quelqu'un de distant avant de rencontrer Bella, je peux voir pourquoi une étreinte est un cadeau unique à un puissant vampire," déclara Jasper, songeur. "Et nous savons tous combien Bella aime poser ses mains partout sur Edward!"

Le rire d'Emmett empli la pièce. Il m'assomma presque en me frappant l'épaule. "Un câlin. Je comprend maintenant!"

"Heureusement. Il t'aurait fallu toute la journée si nous n'étions pas là pour t'expliquer," lui dis-je, feignant d'être navré pour lui.

"Jeez, Edward! Tu es terriblement grincheux pour un homme qui se marie. J'espère que tu seras de meilleur humeur à ton prochain mariage."

Je ris à cela. Emmett et Jasper m'observèrent, attendant que mon rire s'apaise.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons manqués?" demanda Emmett.

"Je suis assez sûr que Bella ne sera pas intéressée à avoir un autre mariage," répondis-je.

"Tu ne sais jamais, Edward,"dit Jasper. "C'est une femme et il leurs est permis de changer d'avis."

"Tu l'as déjà rencontré, non?" demandais-je à Jasper. Je pouvais sentir l'expression choqué sur mon visage. "Je sais que tu as au moins senti la force de son obstination."

"Seulement dans son amour pour toi et son désir de garder notre famille en sécurité à tout prix."répondit Jasper. Je souris de nouveau bêtement. Comment pourrais-je m'en empêcher? Le plus bel ange du monde m'épousais aujourd'hui. Elle m'aimait véritablement et profondément. J'avais ce que je n'avais jamais oser espérer. Nous avons tellement fait pour en arriver à aujourd'hui. De l'avoir enfin et d'avoir tout le monde si heureux avec nous et pour nous, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. J'attrapa Jasper par le cou et lui fit un rapide câlin, alors que je donnais un coup de pied espiègle dans la poitrine d'Emmett. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez mes frères tout les deux."

"Edward, j'ai une question," dit Emmett. Il pensa: 'J'espère qu'il va me le permettre.'

Je m'assis bien droit, lâchant Jasper, curieux de voir ce que voulais mon frère."Oui, Emmett?"

"Je sais que le sermon doit être sérieux, mais...bon, je souhaitais pouvoir faire juste une petite blague pour rendre Bella moins nerveuse,"répondit-il, timidement. Emmett et timide ne vont pas bien ensemble.

"Quel genre de plaisanterie? Pourquoi Bella serait-elle nerveuse?"demandais-je.

Jasper gloussa alors qu'Emmett souriait. "C'est une femme, Edward," dit Jasper. "Toutes les femmes sont nerveuses lorsqu'elles arrivent devant l'hôtel. Elles ne peuvent s'en empêcher."

"Quel genre de plaisanterie?" demandais-je à nouveau.

"J'espérais que je puisse commencer le sermon en accueillant tout le monde et je pourrais ensuite parler de quelque chose dans le genre de comment Bella a _trébuché_ dans notre vie. Et peut-être sur la façon dont cette maladresse t'a aidé à tomber amoureux d'elle,"répondit Emmett.

"...Ça m'a l'air parfait, Emmett,"dis-je. "Bella aimera."

"En es-tu sûr?" douta Emmett.

"Tu pourras au moins t'en sortir avec elle," lui dis-je, avec un sourire rayonnant.

"Pourquoi?"demanda Emmett. Je voyais qu'il était inquiet du genre de tour que Bella pourrait lui faire.

"Détend toi, Emmett. Tu vas t'en sortir avec elle parce que tu es son grand frère et qu'elle t'aime,"lui répondis-je, en frappant son épaule.

"La petite gaffeuse va vraiment devenir un membre de la famille,"médita Emmett.

"Sans offense, mais je serai heureux qu'une fois qu'elle sera transformer. Alors, je pourrai l'étreindre sans m'inquiéter de lui faire mal," déclara Jasper, tristement.

"Même si tu n'as pas de contact physique avec Bella, elle t'aime beaucoup, Jazz,"lui dis-je. "Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais de sentiment d'appréhension quand elle est avec toi. Et même si tu en avais, je sais très bien qu'elle t'aime. Elle dit qu'elle ne t'a jamais reprochée la fois de son anniversaire. Elle c'est trouvée horrible de te mettre dans cette situation."

"Zut! Comment un coeur aussi grand peu tenir dans une aussi petite chose?" demanda Emmett, réellement curieux.

"Si seulement j'en avais la moindre idée," méditais-je. "C'est un ange dans tous les sens du terme."

"Elle va être à toi. Dans exactement cinq heures et demie," déclara Jasper."Nous devrions allez chasser maintenant. Vous ne voudriez pas que je goutte un des invités, non?"

Mes frères et moi partîmes à rire à cette idée. "Non, Jazz. Je crois que Bella n'apprécierait pas. Bien que si cela devait ce produire, puis-je te suggérer Mike Newton?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que nous ayons une petite dispute avec certains loups aujourd'hui?" demanda Emmett avec espoir.

"Je n'ai pas entendu dire que Jacob était de retour, alors j'en doute," dis-je. Je fronça les sourcils. Ce montrera-t-il. Comment réagira Bella s'il le fait? Qu'en est-il de ses parents?

"Pas de soucis, Edward. Uniquement des pensées heureuse,"déclara Jasper, claquant mon épaule de sa main.

Je sentis une vague de calme déferler en moi. "La course, les gars!"dis-je, alors que je courais hors de la chambre. Ils n'eurent jamais la chance de me rattraper. J'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même et ma famille. En plus du cadeau de Bella et son amour. Le crépuscule ne viendra jamais assez tôt.

_____________________________________________________________________________

1-2: Ces deux phrases m'ont donnés du fil à retorde. Encore je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien traduit. Veuillez m'en excuser.^^


	11. Invités

**naikyy:** Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours. Pour ce qui est du rated T je ne peux pas à cause de 3 chapitres à venir. Je n'en dit pas plus.^^

Note de l'Auteur: Les invités arrivent pour la noce.

Note du Traducteur: Ce qui est en gras est ce qu'Edward lit dans les pensées.

_**Invités**_

"Comment est-elle, Jasper?" demandais-je à mon frère. Nous étions assis sur le canapé en bas, regardant Emmett jouer à un jeu.

Jasper leva un sourcil. "Edward..."m'averti-t-il.

"Désolé," marmonnais-je. C'était probablement la vingtième fois que je lui demandais depuis notre retour de chasse.

"Calme toi, Eddie!" dit Emmett. Il pencha son corps correspondant au tournant que prenait sa voiture dans le jeu. "Elle va bien."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Edward?" demanda Jasper. Il toucha mon épaule et je me calma tout de suite.

"Je pense qu'il a le trac pour la nuit de noce," me taquina Emmett.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça," déclara Jasper, sur de lui. "Allez, Edward. Parle-nous. Ça t'aideras."

"Je ne suis pas habitué de parler," soupirais-je, tournant le dos à mes frères.

"Il faudra que tu t'y habitue." grogna Emmett à l'intention de son jeu lorsque sa voiture pris feu. Il ferma la console et se retourna pour nous faire face, à Jasper et à moi. "À certain moment, tu devras nous parler pour savoir ce que tu as fait de mal."

"De quoi tu parles?" lui demandais-je, me retournant pour le regarder. "Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de _toi_ pour me dire ce que _j'ai_ fait de mal?"

Mes frères se moquaient de moi...j'avais effectivement perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'ils avaient rient de moi aujourd'hui.

"Tu verras," dit Emmett. Il me sourit et Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil.

"De quoi parles-tu?" demandais-je.

"Edward, calme toi!" m'ordonna Jasper.

Je pris une grande inspiration et desserra les poings. J'attendis aussi patiemment que possible qu'il continu.

"Tu entre dans un nouveau territoire," déclara Jasper. "La relation entre mari et femme est un peu plus _compliquée_ que celle...de petit ami et petite amie. Emmett à seulement émis la possibilité que tu te retrouve dans des situations où tu auras besoin de conseils fraternels."

"Que veux-tu dire par 'compliquée'?" demandais-je.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peux t'expliquer. Tu le découvriras par toi-même," dit Emmett. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Emmett se leva. Je l'entendis marmonner: "Sauver par la cloche."

Emmett couru à vitesse humaine pour faire changement. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire éclatant. "Résidence des Cullen. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Um..." répondit la fille qui se tenait sur le porche.

Je souris alors que je marchais et m'arrêtais à côté de mon frère. "Bienvenue, Angela," lui dis-je. "Et Ben," ajoutais-je, en reconnaissant son petit ami. J'aimais vraiment bien cette fille. Elle était une bonne amie de ma Bella.

"Oh...merci!" bredouilla-t-elle comme elle entrait dans la maison, Ben suivant derrière elle. "J'avais presque oublié comme votre maison était belle."

"Wow!" dit Ben avec de l'admiration dans la voix. "Les décorations sont superbes."

"Je vais transmettre tes compliments à ma soeur Alice. Tout est d'elle," dis-je.

"Il y a sa touche personnelle," déclara Angela. "Mais je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas..." **'Complètement excentrique**,' termina son esprit.

Je souris à cette pensée, mais joua le jeu. "Pas quoi?"

Elle rougit et regarda nerveusement la pièce. "Eh bien, Bella dit toujours qu'Alice a tendance à faire les choses grandioses et excentriques. Comme avec cette fête après la remise des diplômes."

Mes frères et moi rîmes chaleureusement. Cette petite fille n'avait aucune idée à quel point ma douce soeur pouvait l'être."

"Bella a réussie à garder le contrôle sur ma soeur, pour la plupart des choses,"lui dis-je. La sonnette retentit à nouveau avant que je puisse en dire plus.

Je regarda alors que Jasper allait ouvrir. J'émis un faible grognement et Emmett me jeta un coup d'oeil curieux. Il se retourna vers la porte et voyant les nouveaux arrivant, il compris mon grognement.

"Bienvenue," les accueillit Jasper avec une légère révérence. Mike Newton entra suivit de près par Jessica Stanley.

'**Où est la merveilleuse Bella? Je me demande si elle a changée d'avis. Il est encore temps de l'éloigner de Cullen. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté d'accompagner Jessica à cette chose. Elle va probablement essayer d'en profiter pour nous faire revenir ensemble. Je pari que Bella apprécierait que je m'objecte au mariage**.'

Ses pensées visqueuses me tombèrent rapidement sur les nerfs. Emmett dû comprendre car il balança son bras autour des épaules de Mike et ce dernier lui sourit. "Mike," lui dit-il joyeusement. "Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas un peu avec moi dehors? Je vais vous montrer à Jessica et à toi où vous serez assis."

J'hocha de la tête pour remercier mon frère alors qu'il faisait sortir Mike de la maison. Je fis demi tour pour voir Angela et Ben parler calmement avec Jasper. Je me rassis sur le canapé, pensant à la façon dont, généralement, Bella venait s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque Emmett arriva à côté de moi. Je savais que Mike et Jessica était toujours dehors.

'**Ne panique pas, petite frère. Je les ai encouragés à prendre leurs temps pour admirer les décorations extérieurs,**' pensa-t-il.

"Merci," lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

"Aucun problème avec mon petit frère le jour de ses noces," murmura Emmett. Il tapa mon genoux, puis alla vers Jasper, Angela et Ben.

'**Edward**.'Je courus vers les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Ce ne pouvait être une bonne nouvelle si Alice m'appelait de l'étage. Je frappa à sa porte et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle me tira dans la pièce. "Alice, que ce passe-t-il?"

"Il faut que je t'avertisse de quelque chose," murmura-t-elle. Je m'assis lourdement sur son lit. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle, surtout pas aujourd'hui. La crainte devait paraître sur mon visage parce qu'Alice m'attrapa fermement par les épaules. "Du calme."

Je regarda son visage souriant et me détendit immédiatement. Elle ne me sourirait pas si il y avait un problème. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice?"

"Je veux juste te dire d'être plus doux dans tes paroles a Bella dans les prochains jours. Et essaie de garder le contrôle de ton humeur avec Mike Newton. Tu vas épouser Bella aujourd'hui et quel que soit les fantasme qui passent dans sa petite tête, il ne peut rien changer à cela."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux."

"De ton mieux n'est pas assez. Tu dois faire mieux que cela."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demandais-je à nouveau. Elle me rendait nerveux avec cet entretien secret.

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle prit ma main et entre-croisa nos doigts. "Ses parents ne viendront pas. Elle va d'abord faire semblant de ne pas en être peinée. Son humeur sera totalement imprévisible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle avec toi. Il lui faudra quelques jours mais elle va s'en remettre et sera correct après. Tu subiras sa frustration et sa colère uniquement parce que c'est toi qui va être le plus près. Bella aura besoin de toi pour la comprendre et la laisser crier et hurler sur toi sans raison apparente."

"Ça devrait être une lune de miel intéressante," dis-je tristement.

"Edward, sa mauvaise humeur ne sera que pour quelques jours. Après qu'elle l'aura acceptée, elle va décider que c'est vraiment mieux ainsi. Ils ont coupés les ponts avec elle et maintenant, elle n'aura plus à le faire elle-même. Elle te fera des excuses et tu apprécieras considérablement comment elle le fera." Alice avait un sourire mauvais lorsqu'elle me regarda.

"Vraiment?" la taquinais-je, levant les sourcils.

"Je l'ai vu!" gloussa-t-elle. Puis son visage redevint sérieux un moment. "Edward, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que l'une de mes visions se réalise."

"Je suis désolé de l'avoir combattu si fort au début," lui dis-je.

"Et au milieu," renifla-t-elle.

"Oui, alors trop," acceptais-je. "Bella t'a t'elle donnée la permission de regarder?"

Alice sourit tristement. "Non. Donc il faut garder cela entre nous. Nous devons être prêts et je ne voulais pas laisser les choses comme ça."

Je serra ma soeur par les épaules. "Je suis heureux que tu l'es fait. Et puis je te l'aurais demandé de toute façon."

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant. "Bien!"

"Alice, ce soir..." Je me retrouva incapable de terminer ma phrase.

"Tout ira bien. Tu ne la blessera pas," me rassura-t-elle.

J'hocha la tête, moi-même prêt à la croire. "Est-ce que tu descends?"demandais-je en me levant.

"Bientôt. Il faut que j'aille voir Bella encore." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. "Alors après, je devrais descendre pour accueillir nos invités." Elle marcha avec moi dans le couloir.

"Alice, pourrais-tu dire à Bella que je l'aime?" demandais-je.

"Bien sûr!" gloussa-t-elle. Je la regarda sauter les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Rosalie.

Je retourna au salon et pris place près de Jasper.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. "Il va falloir que je me rappel de remercier Alice pour ce qu'elle t'a dit. Ton anxiété a complètement disparu."

Je souris à mon frère. "Ça paraît?"

Il ria. "Un peu. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

Je souris de nouveau alors que je lui disais: "Elle m'a dit de laisser faire Newton."

Jasper éclata de rire et tapota mon dos. "Bon conseil. D'ailleurs, je ne penses pas que tu auras à te soucier de lui."

"Pourquoi?" demandais-je.

"Emmett a eu une petite conversation avec lui," ria joyeusement Jasper.

"Oh non!" gémis-je. "Qu'a-t-il dit?"

"Rien de mal," répondis Jasper. "Il a juste mentionné ce qu'il ferait à toute personne interrompant le mariage de sa petite soeur."

Je regarda Emmett et souris. Il pouvait vraiment être un grand frère parfois. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et leva les yeux pour voir mon père me sourire.

"Comment te sens-tu, Edward?"

"Bien, papa," répondis-je par égard pour Angela et Ben. "Prêt à ce que ce mariage commence."

Carlisle ria à mon désir. "Bientôt. Dans quinze minutes nous serons dehors et dans un autre quinze minutes, Bella marchera vers toi."

Mon sourire se fendit d'une oreille à l'autre. J'étais sûr que j'étais complètement stupide, mais je m'en foutais. Dans trente bref et atroce minutes, Bella sera avec moi et deviendra mon épouse.


	12. Les rougissements de la mariée

**naikyy:** Je n'ai pas encore fini de les traduire mais il s'agit des chapitres 15, 16 et 17. Donc ça s'en vient bientôt^^ciao

Note de l'Auteur: Le mariage de Bella approche.

_**Les Rougissement de la Mariée**_

"Combien de temps encore, Alice?" demandais-je, mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

"Seulement quelques minutes, Bella," me répondit-elle doucement, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer. "Es-tu prête?"

Je lui souris. "À toi de me le dire. C'est ton oeuvre."

Elle fit un doux sourire. "Tu fais une belle mariée, Bella. J'espères seulement que tu changeras d'avis après et que tu décideras d'avoir quelques autres mariages au cours de ta vie."

"Si j'ai toujours mes soeurs et ma mère pour me faciliter la tâche, alors oui." leur dis-je, souriant à ma famille.

"Ne laisse jamais Edward entendre ça," dit Rosalie en riant. "Ça va simplement l'encourager à t'acheter plus de choses."

Je roula des yeux. "Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse!"

Esmée me sourit. "Il aime te gâter, Bella."

"Je sais ça. Je ne comprend seulement pas pourquoi," lui dis-je. Elles arrêtèrent tout et me regardèrent curieusement. Je regarda ma robe avant de revenir à elles. "Quoi? Il y a quelque chose sur moi?"

"Non, Bella," dit Esmée avec douceur. "Est-ce que tu ne le sais vraiment pas?"

"Savoir quoi?" demandais-je. J'étais confuse et pas d'humeur à poser vingt mille questions.

"Pourquoi Edward te gâte, idiote!" dit Alice, riant.

"Non,"murmurais-je. "Je ne le sais pas."

Rosalie roula des yeux. "Bella!"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manquée?" demandais-je, un peu frustrée.

"Edward t'a-t-il expliqué comment il était avant de te rencontrer?" m'interrogea Esmée. Je secoua la tête et elle sourit tristement. "Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas fait."

J'arqua un sourcil de confusion. Rosalie le remarqua et me dit: "Bella, tu sais qu'Edward fait souvent référence à lui-même comme étant un monstre?"

"Trop souvent!" gémis-je

"Eh bien, Edward ne c'est jamais vraiment ouvert avant sa période rebelle, mais il était encore pire après ça," dit doucement Rosalie.

"Edward détestait absolument d'être touché," dit Alice. Elle regarda tristement sa mère. "Même par Esmée."

Je resta incrédule. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon ange ainsi.

"Quand il t'a rencontré, Bella, ça l'a changé. Tu as brisée tout ses murs avant que vous vous rendiez compte que vous étiez épris l'un de l'autre." dit Esmée.

"J'ai pensée qu'il avait définitivement perdu la tête," chuchota Rosalie. "Tous c'est passé si vite."

"Il m'a touché en premier," dit Alice, souriant à ce souvenir. "Nous parlions de la façon dont il jugeait pouvoir te faire confiance après t'avoir sauvé de la van de Tyler. Il m'a remercié de m'occuper de Rose pour lui. Tout ce qu'il a fait fut de poser une seule main sur mon épaule, mais ça signifiait tellement de chose."

"Et quand il a souffert de ne pas pouvoir t'adresser la parole le mois suivant, il c'est confié à moi," dit Esmée. Elle avait l'air de ce qu'elle aurait été si elle aurait pu pleurer.

"J'aurais dû réaliser alors qu'il t'aimait," dit Rosalie d'une petite voix. "Je me sens encore coupable pour le coup du téléphone."

J'attrapa la main de Rosalie et la serra aussi fort que je pu. "Pas de mauvaise pensée!"

Elle me sourit tristement. "Bella, tu es vraiment une bonne soeur."

"Toi aussi, Rose!" lui dis-je, souriante. "Alors, il a vraiment beaucoup changé?" Toutes me sourirent et acquiescèrent. "Bien, ça me donne espoir."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Esmée, surprise.

"Que je puisse finalement le convaincre un jour qu'il est un ange avec une âme," leur dis-je en souriant. "Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça à avoir avec le fait qu'il me gâte."

"Edward sais mieux que nous tous les changements que tu as fait dans sa vie," dit Esmée. "Chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose pour te gâter, il te remercie de l'avoir changé, de l'aimer."

Alice commença à sautiller. "Il est temps!" couina-t-elle.

Je me leva da ma chaise et les laissa défriper les quelques plis de ma robe. Rosalie vérifia mes cheveux une dernière fois. Esmée me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena en des escaliers. Elle me posa devant Jasper.

"Bella!" souffla Jasper. "Tu es magnifique!"

Je rougis de mes joues à mon cou. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. "Merci...Tu," bégayais-je. "Tout le mérite revient à Alice, Rosalie et Esmée."

"Mais de rien," dit Esmée alors qu'elle m'embrassait sur la joue. "Nous allons te voir dehors."

"Marche lentement et tu ne tomberas pas. Jazz va t'aider." gloussa Alice , embrassant aussi ma joue.

"Edward va être le premier vampire à s'évanouir lorsqu'il te verra," dit Rosalie, m'embrassant à son tour.

Je regarda ma mère et mes soeurs disparaître dans la cuisine. Je sus qu'elles allaient dans la cour ou je serai mariée par la porte arrière. Mon coeur décida de s'emballer à cet instant. Soudainement, je me sentis calme et mon coeur revint à la normal.

Je souris timidement à Jasper. "Merci."

"Pas de problème, soeurette!" me taquina-t-il. Il me tendit son bras. "On y va?"

Je lui fis un immense sourire et enroula fermement mon bras autour du sien. "Oui!" Je me laissa entraîner dans la maison et par la porte. Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ciel, prenant une grande inspiration. Le crépuscule aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon coeur, à forte raison à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je regardas les marches, ayant peur de les descendre avec les souliers qu'Alice m'avait choisi.

"Je te tiens, Bella," murmura Jasper pour que moi seule l'entende.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et nous descendîmes tranquillement les escaliers. Nous nous retournâmes et je vis Edward. Ma respiration s'arrêta alors que je le regardais, souriant chaleureusement, ses yeux fixés sur les miens. Je soupira à sa beauté et senti Jasper me tirer doucement vers l'avant. Je commença à marcher de nouveau, mais je n'étais pas très attentive. Je savais que j'aurais dû remarquer les décorations d'Alice, ou à tout le moins, reconnaître les invités. Mais je ne pouvais enlever mes yeux de son beau visage. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment là. Personne d'autre n'existait au monde.


	13. Un marié excité

Note du Traducteur: Bonjour tout le monde! Je dois malheureusement vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre pour quelques jours. Je pars pour le week-end et ne serai de retour que dimanche au soir. J'essayerai de mettre la suite en arrivant mais je ne vous promet rien. Bonne lecture!!!

**magalieee:** Merci! Tes encouragements me font plaisir. Bonne lecture!^^

**naikyy:** En fait, si j'en met si rapidement, c'est pcq g une ptite longueur d'avance sur les chapitres traduits, mais je préfère les mettre un à la fois, comme ça jsuis pas pressé de traduire au plus vite pour po vous faire attendre. Et puis pour ce qui est que tu puisse les lires le matin, jsuis Québecoise, jles mets avant de mcoucher. Ce qui tombe plutot bien dapres t reviews pcq tu tleve a ctheure là^^.Jespère que tu vas apprécier les suivants. Bisoux

**Arya15:** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements!

Note de l'Auteur: Le mariage du point de vue d'Edward.

_**Un Marié Excité**_

Le crépuscule était enfin arrivé. Je pensais à la première fois que j'avais parlé de ce moment spécial de la journée à Bella. Je l'ai aimé ce jour-là, mais pas comme maintenant. Chaque jour je me sentais plus amoureux d'elle. Je ne pouvais me l'enlever de l'esprit, mais je savais que c'était vrai. Nous serons mariés dans peu de temps et peu de temps après, je la transformerai. Je voulais faire d'elle mon égal et la garder avec moi pour l'éternité. Quelqu'un de si pur, si angélique, devrait conserver son âme, même si elle n'est plus humaine. Je m'accrocha à cette idée, devant croire que nos choix ne la damnerais pas.

J'examina la scène devant moi. La douce lueur des bougies mis en place autour de la cour donnaient l'impression que tout rougeoyait doucement. Les chaises blanches étaient décorées de tissu de soie bleu et argent. Le tissu reflétait la lueur des bougies et ajoutait un effet miroitant. Je regarda Emmett qui souriait énormément sous l'arche ou Bella et moi nous tiendrons. Alice c'était surpassée avec le tissu et les fleurs entortillées autour de l'arche. Je devrais faire quelque chose de spécial pour remercier ma soeur de tout cela.

Je leva les yeux et fit un sourire lumineux lorsque je vis mes soeurs et ma mère entrer dans la cour. Esmée et Rosalie s'assirent dans la première rangée près de moi.

Rosalie me fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle pensa: "**Je suis heureuse pour toi, Edward. Pour vous deux.**"

J'inclina la tête. J'observa Alice alors qu'elle remontait l'allée marchant sur une douce musique. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle prenait place sa place de Demoiselle d'Honneur. Carlisle me sera l'épaule et me regarda fièrement.

La chanson que j'avais écrite spécialement pour Bella commença à jouer. J'avais pris soin de la garder lente pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Je leva la tête et attendit impatiemment qu'elle apparaisse. Elle était debout en haut des marches avec Jasper. Elle était si belle que je me retrouva incapable de respirer. Elle gardait la tête baissée, se concentrant pour ne pas trébucher sur les marches. Je vis son sourire alors que Jasper lui chuchota quelque chose. Comment pourrait-elle devenir éventuellement plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà, me demandais-je.

Comme Jasper se tourna vers l'allée, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je remarqua qu'elle ne respirait pas et cela m'inquiéta. Elle expira et son corps entier se détendit. Je ne pouvais empêcher son sourire préféré de se propager sur tout mon visage. Bella avait tellement l'air d'un ange, je savais qu'elle en était un. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule fois les miens alors qu'elle marchait avec mon frère dans l'allée. Jasper la mena jusqu'à moi et mis sa main dans la mienne.

Elle rompit alors le contact visuel et sourit à mon frère. Une larme apparut dans ses yeux alors qu'elle embrassait sa joue. "Merci, Jasper," murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête comme il prenait place à côté de Rosalie. Je tendis la main et essuya sa larme. Elle leva les yeux et fit un sourire éclatant. Elle pris mes mains et les serra étroitement.

Emmett se racla la gorge et nous tournèrent pour lui faire face. Il vint vers nous, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. "Notre famille a été bénie au moment où notre douce petite Bella a trébuché dans la vie d'Edward." La foule gloussa et Bella rougit. " Il a été rien de moins que miraculeux d'observer ses deux êtres tomber amoureux et créer un lien que même la mort ne peut briser." Emmett fit un clin d'oeil à Bella qui rougit une fois de plus. "Bella a enseignée bien plus à notre famille sur la compassion, le sacrifice et le pouvoir de guérison de l'amour que nous l'aurions jamais espérés. Nous sommes heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui pour être les témoins du début de la vie commune de Bella et Edward."

J'avais du mal à suivre avec Bella en larme à ce moment. La main d'Alice apparue avec un mouchoir. Je lui souris avec reconnaissance. J'essuya le visage de Bella en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

"Tu ne peux t'empêcher de pleurer, Bella!" la taquina Emmett. "**Elle a besoin de rire, Edward,**"poursuivit-il en pensée.

Bella gloussa et ses larmes diminuèrent. J'hocha la tête en signe de remerciement à mon frère.

"Edward," dit Emmett. "S'il-te-plaît récite tes voeux à Bella."

Je regarda son visage souriant et tint ses mains un peu plus fort. "Bella, je te dois plus que je ne pourrais jamais te remettre. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment j'ai pu être assez chanceux pour que tu m'aime, mais je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ton bonheur sera toujours plus important et tout tes désirs seront mes ordres. Je t'aimerai chaque jours pour toujours." Cela me prit tout pour garder une voix régulière. L'amour dans ses yeux était si intense qu'il failli me laisser sans voix.

"Bella," appela doucement Emmett. "C'est ton tour."

Elle sourit à Emmett puis me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Je fus une fois de plus ébloui par sa beauté. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit doucement. "Edward, j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur comment j'ai changée ta vie." Elle se retourna et sourit à chaque membre de notre famille. "Je veux que _vous_ sachiez..."

Bella fit une pause et nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elle nous parlait en tant que famille, pas seulement à moi.

"Comment vous avez changés ma vie," dit-elle. Sa voix était forte et ses mots tendres. "Avant de vous rencontrer, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Comme je ne me suis jamais intégrée nulle part, ni avec personne. Cela ne me dérangeais pas parce que je me suis toujours senti ainsi. Mais à partir du moment où je vous ai rencontrée, j'ai arrêtée de me sentir comme cela. Je n'étais plus Bella la fille à part. J'étais Bella la soeur, Bella la fille et Bella l'amoureuse." Elle rougit furieusement à ce dernier mot. "Edward, tu me fais me sentir bien, tu calme mes craintes et tu fais accélérer mon coeur. Tu ne me dois rien car tu m'as déjà donné la seule chose que je veux." Elle posa sa main là où mon coeur aurait dû battre. "Ton coeur. Je t'aimerai toujours et au-delà."

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et l'appuya fortement contre ma poitrine. Avec mon autre main, j'essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

"Edward, as-tu l'alliance de Bella?" demanda Emmett.

Je me tourna vers Carlisle et il me remit l'anneau de Bella. Je me retourna et tint l'anneau au bout de son doigt.

"Edward, veux-tu prendre Bella comme épouse, de l'aider et de la soutenir, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire?" m'interrogea Emmett.

Je regardas le doux visage de mon ange et souris pour elle. "Je le veux." Je glissa doucement l'anneau à son doigt et embrassa sa main.

"Bella," appela Emmett. Elle se tourna vers Alice qui lui remit mon anneau. Elle au lieu de le tenir au bout de mon doigt comme je l'avais fait, leva les yeux vers Emmett, le visage sérieux.

"Bella, veux-tu prendre Edward comme époux, de l'aider et de le soutenir, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire?" questionna de nouveau Emmett.

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. "Je le veux," murmura-t-elle seulement pour mes oreilles, "Pour toujours." Elle glissa l'anneau à mon doigt ne rompant jamais le contact visuel.

La voix d'Emmett empli la cour. "Je vous déclare mari et femme. Embrasse-là, Eddie!"

Les rires emplirent l'air alors que je tirais mon ange vers moi. J'étais tellement heureux que même les plaisanterie d'Emmett ne pouvait freiner mon humeur. Je me pencha et embrassa doucement ma femme pour la première fois. Il sera à jamais l'un de mes baiser préférés- le deuxième après notre premier baiser. Je me recula et me perdit dans ses beaux et aimant yeux brun.

Notre moment fut interrompu par Alice qui ce jeta sur nous. "Je suis tellement heureuse!" couina-t-elle.

Bella rougit alors qu'elle cacha son visage dans ma poitrine. Elle regarda autour et sembla remarquer son entourage pour la première fois. "Alice, tu as fait un très bon travail avec tout."

"Félicitation!" dit Rosalie, nous étreignant tous les deux. Je fus agréablement surpris de son véritable enthousiasme.

Emmett fut le suivant à nous étreindre. "Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de faire partie de cela."

Bella me laissa et étreignit étroitement son frère. "Je te remercie de l'avoir fait."

Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper furent les suivant à nous étreindre et nous féliciter. J'embrassa ma mère et chuchota à son oreille: "Merci."

Elle s'écarta légèrement surprise. "Pourquoi?"

"Pour m'avoir encouragé à parler à Bella lorsque je tentait difficilement de prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas," murmurais-je rapidement.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front. "Ça m'a fait plaisir."

"**Alors elle aime vraiment Cullen,**"apparut dans mon esprit. Je regarda pour voir Mike observer Bella depuis son siège.

"**Je devrais y aller. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une bonne amie pour elle, de tout façon.**" Je fus agréablement choqué de cette pensée provenant de Jessica Stanley.

"Bella, tu devrais venir dire bonjours à tes amis," lui dis-je, la tirant loin d'Alice.

"Angela!" appela-t-elle, faisant signe à son amie.

Angela et Ben marchèrent jusqu'à Bella et l'étreignirent. Ils étaient un peu hésitant avec moi et me serrèrent seulement la main. Je souris à leur bravoure inconnu.

"Je ne suis pas tombé!" dit fièrement Bella.

"Pas une seule fois," confirma Angela. "Tu fais une adorable épouse, Bella. Je suis heureuse que toi et Edward soyez tellement heureux et depuis si longtemps."

"Tout le monde!" retentit la voix d'Esmée. "Passons à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que Bella sera reconnaissante de s'asseoir un moment."


	14. Souvenirs

Note du Traducteur: Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà de retour de mon week-end dans le nord avec la suite. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Bonne Lecture!!!^^

**naikyy:** Pas besoin de compliment, même s'ils sont très encourageant^^Uniquement que tu prenne le temps de la lire me fait plaisir. A plus et Bonne Lecture.

**XxjustineblainxX:** lol! Contente qu'elle te plaise autant. Merci pour tes encouragements. C vrai que c po toujours facile mais, sans vouloir être têteuse, c pour vous que j'en fais l'effort. Bonne Lecture.^^

Note de l'Auteur: Edward se remémore les événements de la journée pendant que Bella prend son moment d'humanité.

_**Souvenirs**_

Nous avons lentement monté les escaliers, nous tenant par la main. Nous venions de dire au revoir à notre famille pour la nuit. Carlisle et Esmée se tiendraient près par précaution. Mes frères et mes soeurs s'en allaient pour une soirée de plaisir à Seattle. Il était tard et Bella voulait enlever sa robe et ses talons haut.

Je la fis arrêter à l'extérieur de notre chambre. Elle me regarda, ses yeux brun curieux. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui souris. Elle arqua les sourcils, toujours curieuse. Je regarda par terre le seuil de la porte et puis derrière elle. Elle suivit mon regard. Quand elle compris mon intention, ses yeux s'agrandir et elle me fit un sourire éclatant. J'embrassa son front et franchit le seuil. J'aimais que nous soyons en mesure de communiquer sans mots. J'adorais que nous puissions restés seul à seul sans avoir à combler les silences.

Je l'éloigna doucement. J'avança ma tête et elle appuya son front contre le mien. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les tira entre nous deux. Elle poussa deux de nos mains contre ma poitrine, sur mon coeur et je fis de même avec nos deux autres mains. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, écoutant seulement l'autre respirer. C'était paisible, parlant pour nous deux.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle reculait la tête et levait les yeux vers moi. Elle avait un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle regarda ses pieds et les sortis de sous sa robe. Je souris sachant exactement ce qu'elle disait. Je la déposa sur le lit et m'agenouilla devant elle. Je pris délicatement ses pieds dans mes mains et retira ses chaussures. Je massa ses pieds et ses chevilles légèrement enflés. Je leva les yeux vers elle fronçant légèrement les sourcils mes demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit plus tôt qu'elle avait mal. Elle haussa les épaules, le même sourire triste sur le visage.

Elle descendit du lit et me tourna le dos, relevant ses cheveux. Je défit soigneusement les boutons de sa délicate robe de mariée. Je serai confronté à l'éternelle colère d'Alice si je brisais cette robe, j'avais été prévenu. Quand j'eu fini avec le dernier bouton, au dessus de sa taille, je glissa ma main dans le bas de son dos. Elle frissonna et s'appuya contre moi. J'enroula mes bras autour de sa taille et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferma les yeux et respira son merveilleux parfum.

Je la sentie enlever les cheveux de sur mon front. Je tourna la tête afin de pouvoir voir son visage. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres alors qu'elle quittait mes bras. Elle marcha vers la salle de bain, me faisant un doux sourire alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Je me rendis vers la système stéréo, retirant mon veston et mon gilet, les jetant sur le canapé en cuir. Je me retourna vers le système et Beethoven commença à jouer doucement. J'enlevas ma cravate et elle atterrit sur le canapé. Je défis les trois premier bouton de ma chemise et regarda sans rien voir par la grande fenêtre. Il y avait juste assez de lumière de la lune pour voir la forme de l'arche dans la cour. Cela avait été une longue journée, même pour un vampire. J'enlevas mes chaussures et grimpas sur le lit. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit, mes genoux relever jusqu'à mon menton. Je reposa ma tête sur mes genoux et fermas les yeux, pensant à combien une sieste aurait été agréable.

Tout les grands et petits événements qui ont composés cette journée vinrent devant mes yeux. Le sourire de Bella lorsqu'elle se rendait à la salle de bain ce matin. Sa moue quand je lui avais dit que je devais partir. Ses yeux affectueux lorsque nous nous sommes vu à l'extérieur. Son rire lorsque nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur, nous tenant par la main. Ses larmes quand Carlisle à dansé avec elle pour la danse père et fille. Son étreinte affectueuse pour notre première danse en tant que mari et femme. Son étreinte à Jessica et Mike, en sachant qu'ils ne méritaient pas son amitié. L'adieu courageux qu'elle à fait à Angela et Ben, sachant qu'elle ne les reverra jamais. Son beau sourire lorsqu'elle disait bonne nuit à notre famille.

Elle m'avait épousé. Elle attend que nous essayons ce soir. Elle m'attend pour que je la transforme bientôt. Lesquels de ces choix Bella voulait-elle vraiment? Quels étaient ses besoins afin d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi? Qu'a-t-elle vu en me regardant qu'il lui faisait vouloir cette vie? Je me souvins qu'elle avait essayée de me le dire une fois. À la fin de l'année scolaire, après son voyage à Phoenix, nous avions échangés des poèmes. J'avais trouvé son poème un peu mélodramatique parce que je ne croyais pas ces sentiments aussi fort que les miens. Je le ramena à la mémoire et récita le poème.

_Ferme les yeux. Ouvre ton esprit. Entends-tu comment mon coeur bat?_

_Écoute attentivement les paroles franchissant mes lèvres_

_Je le vois approché et il est très beau à regarder_

_Yeux d'or, cheveux de bronze, plus beau qu'il ne devrait être permit_

_Mais les parties que tu ne peux pas voir sont celles qui volent mon souffle_

_Des mots passionnés venant d'un coeur riche - l'amour est sa véritable richesse_

_Ses aimables yeux cherchent à me comprendre et me réconforter_

_Ses bras qui me protègent, m'aiment, me chérissent et me tiennent_

_Ses douces lèvres qu'il presse contre les miennes_

_Qui me transmettent tout son désir et son amour - sans franchir les limites_

_Le monde s'évanouit lorsque tu es près_

_Il n'y a rien de mal - rien à craindre_

_Tu es l'ange apportant le paradis à une humaine_

_Tu m'apportes joie et confiance en moi et m'apprend à tournoyer_

_Sachant que si jamais je faiblis dans notre danse_ _commune_

_Tes bras aimant me serrant contre ta poitrine pour toujours_

_L'amour ne peut exprimer la profondeur de ce que je ressens pour toi_

_Il est profond, fort, puissant, consumant tout - c'est vrai_

_Heureusement pour l'agneau que ce magnifique lion existe_

_Aucune partie de moi auraient voulus manquer cela_

_Être aimé de toi est un cadeau que je chéris chaque secondes de chaque jours_

_J'espère seulement le mériter un jour_

_C'est un amour éternel - J'espère que tu le vois maintenant_

Elle savait que c'était le véritable amour. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Les choses auraient été tellement différentes. Mais si les choses auraient été différentes aurait-elle été ma femme en ce moment. J'ai vécu si longtemps et j'ai beaucoup de regret. Je ne peux regretter toute action qui m'ont emmenés à ce moment. Je regrette seulement la douleur que j'ai fait à Bella le long du chemin.

Bella terminera bientôt son moment d'humanité. Il sera temps d'essayer. J'essayas d'éliminer de mon esprit toutes pensées négatives et me concentra sur l'image de son beau visage souriant. J'entendis son coeur manquer un battement. J'ouvris les yeux et tourna la tête vers la salle de bain. Bella se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte en me regardant. Elle attendait, complètement divine dans sa chemise de nuit. Le bleu contraste magnifiquement avec sa peau pâle. Je la bu du regard, désirant me souvenir de ce moment pour l'éternité. Elle rougit fixa le plancher. Je l'avais accidentellement embarrassé. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, de la laisser savoir ce que je ressens.


	15. Nuit de noce Première Partie

**naikyy:** Salut! Encore merci pour tes encouragements. Je la traduisais déjà pour moi la fic alors jme suis dit que tant qu'à la traduire, autant en faire profiter les autres. Alors aujourd'hui, voilà un des trois chapitres que jte parlais lautre jours. Bonne lecture!

Note de l'Auteur: Edward et Bella ont une nuit de noce très humaine.

**ATTENTION LEMON**

_**Nuit de Noce - Première Partie**_

Je me tenais dans le cadre de la porte, l'observant très doucement. Une musique douce et lente emplissait la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas replacer la mélodie, mais il me semblait que c'était du Beethoven. Edward m'avait appris beaucoup de chose sur la musique au cours des deux dernières années. Je souris, me souvenant de la première fois que je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Il y jouait de la musique jazz ce jour-là et ça résonnait comme si l'orchestre se trouvait dans la pièce avec nous.

Je sortis de mes pensées et l'observa à nouveau. Il imitait la posture que je prenais lorsque je suis très nerveuse - avec ses genoux replier et son menton appuyé dessus. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était tendu. Même lorsqu'il avait l'air préoccupé, il était d'une beauté époustouflante. Il me fit manquer un battement.

Il l'entendit évidemment puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux et me fit un petit sourire. Je restais là alors qu'il m'observait, portant le déshabiller bleu qu'Alice m'avait donnée. Quand ses yeux revinrent au miens et qu'il n'eut toujours pas parlé, je commença à être gênée. Je me sentis rougir et je fixa le plancher.

Il était là la seconde d'après, soulevant mon menton pour voir mon visage. "Bella, tu es merveilleuse. Tant et si bien que tu me laisse sans voix."

Je rougis encore plus et essaya de sourire. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en pyjama?"

S'il avait été humain, je suis sûr qu'il aurait rougi. "Je ne voulais faire aucune supposition."

Je me moqua de lui, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. "Edward, tu le portes tout les soirs. Et tu ne peux pas dormir avec ce toxedo, Alice va te tuer."

Il embrassa délicatement mon front et chuchota: "Tu as un point."

Je le contourna et alla me glisser sous les couvertures. "Alors va te changer."

Il me regarda, indécis, et hocha la tête en s'en allant dans sa penderie.

Il en sortit portant un pantalon en flanelle. Ça m'avait pris un certain temps, mais j'avais finalement réussi à le convaincre de cesser de porter un chandail au lit. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, je tenais à ce qu'il l'enlève immédiatement. J'adorais regardée sa poitrine et laisser mes mains glisser sur ses muscles bien découpés. Évidemment, il appréciait aussi, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu lui enlever sa chemise par moi-même.

Je souleva les couvertures et tapota l'espace à côté de moi sur le lit. Il rampa dessus mais s'assis, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Je posa ma tête sur sa poitrine et passa mes bras autour de sa taille, blottis le plus près possible. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon dos, me serrant doucement plus fort.

"Es-tu nerveux?" demandais-je.

"Très," répondit-il. L'hésitation dans sa voix me choqua. Edward était toujours si sûr de lui.

"À quoi tu penses?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur dans toute ma longue, longue vie,"murmura-t-il.

Je me redressa et observa attentivement son visage. "Edward, il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu ne me blesseras pas." Je mis ma mains sur sa joue dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses craintes. "D'accord?"

"Bella, es-tu sûr?" Ses yeux étaient doux mais triste.

"Edward, nous avons attendus longtemps cette soirée. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous deux n'a été en danger de perdre le contrôle durant nos séances pratiques." Il arqua un sourcil et me fit son petite sourire en coin préféré. "Du moins, pas depuis le tout début," ajoutais-je, me rappelant nos premières séances. Je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle à ce moment là.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerais vraiment que je te morde avant?" Son expression timide m'atteignit au coeur.

"C'est une question stupide," lui dis-je. Il s'allongea doucement dans le lit afin que son visage soit près du mien. J'entre-croisa nos doigts et appuya le dos de sa main à mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime, Isabella Cullen," murmura-t-il.

E ferma les yeux et pressa nos mains jointes contre ma joue. "Dit le encore." Il répéta lentement les mots, s'arrêtant entre chaque pour embrasser mes yeux, mon front et mes joues. "Je suis très heureuse, Edward."

Il ria alors qu'il retirait sa main de la mienne. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me serra contre sa poitrine, me faisant rouler par dessus lui. "Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu," murmura-t-il à mon oreille.̧̧Je pouvais dire, sans un regard pour lui, ce que voulais dire chaque mots.

J'étais contente d'être blottis dans ses bras, sachant qu'il me le ferait savoir lorsqu'il serait prêt. Nous avions fais un compromis quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque nous pratiquerions, chaque fois nous irions plus loin que la fois précédente. Après la première semaine, je trouva mon self-control. Je sentis un sourire malicieux se répandre sur mon visage lorsque je me remémora notre dernière pratique. J'ai essayé de retenir un geste, mais comme d'habitude, il était trop tard. Edward l'avait vu.

"Ma Bella, pourquoi as-tu un tel regard sur ton beau visage?" demanda-t-il. Son sourire tordu en coin sur le visage.

"Je n'ai pas de regard particulier, Edward."

"Oui, tu en as un."

"Alors, est-ce que notre mariage était comme tu voulais qu'il soit?"

"Tu essaie de changer de sujet, mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne marchera pas."

"Dang!"

"Bella, s'il-te-plaît," plaida-t-il avec sa voix et ses yeux.

"Bien!" dis-je, feignant un soupir. "Je réfléchissais à propos d'un compromis."

"Étais-tu présente?" demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

"Absolument."

"Et à quoi tu pensais à propos de ce _compromis_?"

Je souris au ton qu'il utilisa. "Tu dis que tu n'apprécie pas mes compromis."

"Ton type particulier de compromis me font en général accepter quelques chose que je ne permettrais jamais normalement."

Je lui souris brillamment et glissa un doigt sous son menton. "Et c'est exactement la raison pourquoi tu les aimes. Tu en obtiens tant de récompenses."

"Comme?"

Je leva mes bras et les passa autour de son cou. Comme son visage était très près du mien, je sentis mon sourire malicieux revenir. "Comme, Mr. Cullen, vous êtes un homme marié maintenant."

Il fit sa propre version de mon sourire et approcha encore plus son visage du mien. "Je le suis, Mme Cullen. À quoi pensez-vous d'autre?" demanda-t-il, embrassant le creux derrière mon oreille.

"Je pensais que je me suis moi-même très bien comporté."

Je le senti sourire alors qu'il embrassait mon cou. "Très bien. Presque trop bien. As-tu changé d'idée?"

Il m'embrassa en dessous du menton et il me fallu un moment pour me rappeler la question. "Bien sûr que non. Je ne fais qu'essayer de rendre ça aussi facile que possible pour toi. Tout comme nous l'avons pratiqués."

"C'est très apprécié. Je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus facile si nous y allons très lentement. Est-ce que c'est correct?"

Ses paroles chatouillèrent mon oreille et je devais me battre contre moi-même pour rester détendu. "Ça l'est, et je ferai de mon mieux."

Il nous fit rouler, afin qu'il puisse être sur le dessus, mais je ne sentais aucun poids. Ses lèvres frôlèrent légèrement les miennes. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

Il se rapprocha très lentement, m'avertissant doucement du regard. C'était un baiser doux et très sucré. Ça me rappela notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme.

Il bascula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude. Je lui souris alors qu'il glissa sa main gauche contre mon bras. Il me serra contre lui avec sa droite. "Je trouve qu'il est difficile de croire que nous sommes réellement ici et mariés."

"Et bien, tu sais que tu ne rêves pas," gloussais-je.

"Comment ça?" demanda-t-il, confus.

Sa confusion me fit redoubler de rire. "Il faut dormir pour pouvoir rêver! Et tu ne peux pas dormir, Edward!" Il sourit alors. Je ne sais pas si c'était de moi ou de ma blague, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Son sourire était absolument l'une des plus belle chose qu'il m'est été donné de voir en ce monde. "Ce moment est très réelle, Edward. Tu es mon mari et je suis ta femme, et ceci est la première de nos nombreuses nuits de notre longue vie ensemble."

"As-tu une idée de combien tu m'as rendu heureux?" demanda-t-il. Ses chaleureux yeux topaze ne brillaient que d'amour et de joie. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la tristesse, de la culpabilité ou de la peur qui les habitaient généralement.

"Non!" rais-je, accentuant la syllabe. Je tapa gentillement sur son nez avec mon doigt. "Je peux seulement espérer que c'est à quelque chose près de combien tu m'as rendu heureuse."

À peine le dernier mot sortit de ma bouche que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Ce baiser était très différent de tout ceux que nous avion eu. Il était profond, lent et plein de rien d'autre que d'amour et de bonheur. Il était planant au dessus de moi, tenant délicatement avec ses bras mon cou et mes épaules. Je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mes mains aussi immobile que possible. Il s'aurait probablement plein que je lui faisais mal au côte s'il avait été humain.

Peu à peu, il laissa l'intensité, mais ne rompit pas le baiser. Au lieu de cela, il lécha ma lèvre inférieur, me demandant la permission. Je lui concéda volontiers. C'était une sorte de baiser où je savais toujours comment il se sentait. Chaque fois que sa lisse langue de glace rencontrait la mienne douce et chaude, nous gémissions tout les deux. J'étais toujours ravie lorsque je pouvais dire qu'il aimait çà.

Mon coeur coopérait toujours pour l'instant, gardant un rythme calme et synchronisé avec le baiser. Autant je détestais l'admettre, si ça devait être tout ce qui ce passerait ce soir, ce serais assez pour moi et il pourrais me transformer. Dans ce qui semblait être un interminable baiser, il m'avait démontré tout le désir et la passion qu'il avait toujours affirmé ressentir pour moi. Je fus une fois de plus heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas lui donner d'excuse pour s'arrêter.

Quand il arrêta, il m'embrassa plus fort et colla sa joue contre la mienne. Il murmura si bas à mon oreille que je failli ne pas entendre ses mots: "Je t'aime, Bella." Je l'ai laissé s'étendre là, me tenant uniquement, en attendant qu'il décide de ce que nous allions faire ensuite. Je trouvais que j'appréciais le suspense malgré mon aversion naturel pour les surprises.

Il recommença à m'embrasser, très lentement et doucement. Je pensa alors comment sa nervosité me fit me sentir plus courageuse. Soudain, sa main se retrouva sur ma cuisse et toues mes pensées disparurent. Je résista de toute mon être à l'envie d'emmêler mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je sentis sa main glisser sur ma hanche et s'arrêter sur l'attache de mes sous-vêtement. Son toucher était incroyable - chaud et froid en même temps.

J'haletas contre sa bouche et il saisit l'occasion pour caresser ma langue de la sienne à nouveau. J'eu un moment très difficile à rester immobile, mais je savais que c'était important pour lui. Je refusa de céder à mon envie et la repoussa. Au lieu de ça, je resserra mon emprise sur ses côtes.

Il caressa alors le dessous de ma poitrine. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il l'avait fait puisque son toucher était aussi léger que la lumière. Ma tentative de différencier la réalité de l'imaginaire fut interrompu par sa main recouvrant complètement mon sein et le serrant doucement. Un frisson parcouru mon corps en entier et je soupirais d'aise.

Edward recula et me regarda avec tendresse. "Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?"

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant, voulant le rassurer. "Pas du tout."

"Froid?" demanda-t-il. Je pouvais voir qu'il devenait concerné.

"Je le souhaite!" gloussais-je.

Mon sourire tordu en coin préféré apparut sur son visage. "Bella, tu ne cesse de me surprendre."

"J'essaie de mon mieux."

"Tu n'es pas du tout nerveuse?" demanda-t-il, souriant malicieusement.

Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait vraiment que je réponde car il bougea la main et caressa mon estomac, me faisant oublier la question.

"Tu semble terriblement à l'aise," continua-t-il alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

"Pas à l'aise!" soufflais-je. "Seulement concentrer à respirer et à me contrôler."

Un faible grognement vint du fond de sa poitrine alors qu'il se positionnait directement au dessus de moi. Il sourit malicieusement et descendit afin que son visage soit près de mon estomac. Il leva le tissu soyeux jusqu'en dessous de mes seins et embrassa mon ventre d'un bord à l'autre, puis revins. Puis il fit quelque chose de complètement nouveau et étonnant. Il lécha mon ventre.

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec son sourire en coin et dit: "Respire, Bella." Je ne sais pas comment il s'attendait à ce que je respire avec ses yeux brûlant fixés sur les miens.

"Comment veux-tu attendre de moi que je respire et me contrôle lorsque tu m'éblouis de cette façon?" le taquinais-je.

Alors que j'essayais de ne pas oublier de respirer, il glissa ses mains jusqu'à mes côtes, embrassant lentement le chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine. Au cours de l'heure suivante, j'étais nue et il me regardait. Il dût s'être attendu à voir un soutien-gorge, comme d'habitude, car il s'assit et me regarda un long moment.

"Mon Dieu, Bella! Tu es belle!" murmura-t-il. Avant que je puisse répondre, sa bouche recouvra l'un de mes seins. Il embrassa la pointe et procéda ensuite à lécher autour. C'étais une bonne chose que nous ayons pratiqués cette situation lors d'une précédente séance. J'étais sûr que mon bon comportement aurait pris plus de temps sinon.

Il leva la tête et me regarda comme si j'étais une oeuvre d'art. "Tu es très belle, ma Bella."

Je rigola à son commentaire, me demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il me regardait.

"Tu ne te vois pas encore clairement, non?" demanda-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de me donner un autre de ses délicieux baisers passionnés. Toutes ces limites prudentes que nous avions depuis si longtemps ont finalement été abaissées. Je resserra mes mains sur ses hanches, toujours déterminée à garder mes mains hors de ses cheveux.

Juste avant que je ne sois trop étourdit pour continuer, il cessa le baiser. Il reposa son menton entre mes seins et sourit.

Je lui retourna son sourire et retira doucement ses cheveux de son front. "Tu fais un excellent travail pour ne pas me blesser." Il ferma les yeux, jouissant de la sensation de ma main dans ses cheveux. "N'es-tu pas heureux que j'ai fais ce compromis de séance pratique avec toi?" le taquinais-je.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. "Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu te comporte si bien?"

"En partie," je haussa les épaules.

"Quelles sont les autres raison?" demanda-t-il, revenant pour voir mon visage.

"Veux-tu vraiment le savoir?" dis-je, embrassant son menton.

"Certainement."

"Parce que je t'aime complètement et parce que je te l'ai promis," le taquinais-je, relevant mon genoux de sorte qu'il frôle son intimité.

"Bella!" murmura-t-il, renversant la tête vers l'arrière, les cordes* de son cou ressortant. J'adorais quand il faisait cela. Ça me faisait me sentir puissante et ça lui donnait l'air sexy. Il me regarda, ses yeux brûlant de désir.

"Trop vite?" demandais-je, sachant qu'il avait le plein contrôle.

______________________________________________________________________________

* alors là, je dois vous dire que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que l'auteur voulait dire. Peut-être les veines mais je ne crois pas. Mais le mot original est "cords"

N.d.T.:Je sais pas pour vous les filles, mais moi j'aimerais bien avoir Edward comme amant.:-PEt tant qu'à être ici, laisser moi une review.^^


	16. Nuit de noce Deuxième Partie

**naikyy:** Bonjour! Pour la phrase "Avoir Edward comme avant," c'est une faute de frappe, le mot est amant. Alors, encore merci et j'ai bien l'intention de la traduire jusqu'au bout et peut-être même la suite. Mais jsuis po encore sûr pcq la suite fais près de 60 chapitres si jme souviens bien. Alors bonne lecture, bonne journée et à demain.^^

**romeowyn:** Merci pour le mot, merci pour tes encouragements, sa fait plaisir. Bonne Lecture! ^^

Note de l'Auteur: Edward et Bella ont une nuit de noce très humaine.

**ATTENTION LEMON**

_**Nuit de Noce - Deuxième Partie**_

_Fin de la parie un: "Trop vite?" demandais-je, sachant qu'il avait le plein contrôle._

Comment Bella savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre l'homme en moi fou? Savait-elle à quel point elle pouvait facilement me séduire? Je ne pouvais même pas répondre à sa question. Au lieu de cela, je plaqua mes lèvres au sienne, voulant désespérément exprimé le désir que j'avais pour son corps. J'ouvris doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes et glissa ma langue dans sa bouche. Je pensais que je ne m'habituerai jamais à la sensation de nos langues dansant ensemble. Je ne pouvais contenir les gémissements de plaisir à l'odeur et au goût de sa langue.

Ses mains glissaient sur ma poitrine. C'était comme si un millier de minuscules plumes chaudes me caressaient. C'était absolument ridicule que cette petite chose puisse me faire tourner la tête. Elle cessa ses caresses et appuya fort contre mon estomac. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait et je me renversa sur le dos pour elle. Elle grimpa sur mes genoux et je l'attrapa par les hanches pour la stabiliser. Elle bougea innocemment les hanches contre moi et un frisson parcouru mon corps en entier. Encore une fois , je ne pus empêcher mes gémissements de sortir.

Bella me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il c'était écoulé beaucoup trop de temps depuis notre dernier baiser. Elle était si près que je pouvais goûter son souffle. Elle déplaça sa tête vers mon cou et l'embrassa. Je grogna de frustration. Pourquoi aimait-elle me torturer ainsi? Je ne pus réfléchir plus à cette question puisqu'elle recommença à embrasser et lécher le chemin de mon menton à mon cou. Bella me donna ensuite ma sensation préférée, elle mordit mon épaule. Je ne pouvais garder mes mains pour moi-même. Il fallait que je lui fasse ressentir ce qu'elle me faisait. J'attrapa ses hanches et les pressa contre de moi. C'était si bien, si _juste_, et nous gémir de plaisir ensemble.

Elle se déplaça et couvrit ma poitrine de baisers et de morsures. C'était de la torture et du plaisir en même temps. J'étais déchiré entre me rappeler pourquoi je résistais et me concentrer à prêter attention pour ne pas la blesser. Je ferma étroitement les yeux, essayant de trouver mon contrôle et d'en garder l'emprise. Je la senti bouger, puis je sentis sa langue glisser de mon cou jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille.

"Bella!"sifflais-je à ces tortures. Je souris et leva les yeux vers elle. J'étais sûr que mes yeux étaient sombres maintenant. Elle dût le remarquer car elle cessa de ce déplacer et embrassais lentement ma clavicule.

"As-tu une idée de ce que tu me fais?" murmurais-je, caressant ses cheveux.

Bella cessa ses baisers et leva les yeux vers moi, souriant malicieusement. "Non, mais j'espère que tu vas me le dire."

Je l'attira à moi et pressa nos joues l'une contre l'autre. D'une voix rauque et pas très stable, je murmura à son oreille. "Tu me fais sentir vivant et chaud. Tu me fais oublier qu'à un moment, je voulais plus ton sang que ton corps. Tu fais sortir l'homme en moi et tu chasse le monstre. Tu me fais ressentir tellement de chose, Bella. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer." Je l'a senti tendu et je sus qu'elle avait cesser de respirer, encore. "Respire, Bella!" dis-je en riant.

Elle expira et tout son petit corps trembla. Elle embrassa mon épaule et posa la tête dessus. Je passa mes bras autour d'elle et l'ai étreinte.

"Je t'aime, Edward,"murmura-t-elle.

"Je t'aime, Bella," lui murmurais-je en retour. J'attendis patiemment que son rythme cardiaque redevienne un peu plus normal. Je nous fis rouler afin de pouvoir voir son beau visage. "Ma belle Bella," dis-je, frôlant ses lèvres des miennes. Je l'embrassa doucement pendant un moment puis lentement j'approfondi le baiser. Son coeur suivait et elle semblait garder le contrôle.

Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Je devais montrer à Bella tout mon amour pour elle. Je toucha, embrassa et lécha chaque centimètres de son ventre et de sa poitrine. J'embrassa et pétri ses seins aussi doucement que possible. Après que j'eu couvert chaque centimètre de son torse, je descendis plus bas. Je procéda à embrasser et à lécher ses chevilles, ses jambes et l'intérieur de ses cuisses chaudes.

Je leva les yeux vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je pus dire qu'elle était incapable de parler et de penser pour le moment. Je souris du plaisir que je lui apportais. Je décida de la taquiner un peu. Je pris l'attache de son sous-vêtement entre mes dents. Je tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

Bella me sourit malicieusement et dit, "Je suppose que tu veux avoir l'autorisation de lui faire la même chose que tu as fais à l'autre il y a deux nuits?"

J'hocha la tête, mon sourire s'étirant davantage. Son souffle se coupa et je sus qu'elle fut une fois de plus ébloui.

"Vas-y," murmura-t-elle, touchant ma joue un bref instant.

Je grogna espiègle alors que je tira et déchira le sous-vêtement. Je regarda la zone nouvellement révélée, incapable croire que nous nous soyons rendu si loin ensemble. Je souffla sur elle doucement et l'observa alors qu'elle frissonnait à la sensation. Je me pencha vers l'avant mais fut arrêter par sa douce voix.

"Edward!" murmura-t-elle.

Je leva les yeux vers Bella et elle fut de nouveau incapable de respirer. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle expira lentement. Je m'inquiéta que cela fut trop pour elle. Elle avait plus de mal que d'habitude à respirer et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Elle me sourit, probablement pour calmer mes peurs. "Tu as trop de vêtements sur toi," me dit-elle.

Mon Dieu, elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle me regardait comme ça. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel ange, mais elle était mienne. Et je serai heureux d'obéir aux ordres de ma femme. Je souris et hocha la tête, me levant du lit. Bella m'avait avouée il y a quelques semaine qu'elle aimait me regarder me déshabiller. Depuis ce jour, je prenais soin de faire une petite démonstration pour elle. J'adorais la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre lorsqu'elle me regardait. Comment pouvait-elle le faire et ne pas savoir à qu'elle point elle avait l'air sexy et mystérieuse pour moi.

Je jeta mon pantalon sur le plancher et grimpa sur le lit avec elle. Je vis ses yeux errer sur moi et un ronronnement(N.d.T.:mdr XD)m'échappa. J'étais heureux qu'il fut trop faible pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Je n'étais pas près à faire face à sa réaction en ce moment.

"Ceux-là aussi, monsieur!"déclara-t'elle, montrant mon boxer. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix résonner aussi torride ou séduisante.

Je lui fit son sourire préféré mais continua mon chemin vers elle. Je n'étais pas près à être complètement dévêtu. Je pensais que ça pourrait l'inquiéter. Je m'agenouilla près d'elle, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et mes jambes entre les siennes. Je m'appuya et descendit doucement l'embrasser.

Je sentis les douces mains chaudes de Bella caresser les muscles de ma poitrine. C'était absolument divin. Nos peaux se touchant et nos langues dégustant l'autre. Ses petites mains glissèrent sous l'élastique de mon boxer, me faisant gémir et faisant mon corps frissonner de plaisir. Une fois de plus je me demanda comment elle savait quoi faire pour rendre l'homme en moi fou. Elle prit mon boxer dans ses poings, près de mes hanches, et les descendit doucement. Une partie de ses mains toujours en contact avec ma peau alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais en prendre beaucoup plus. Je ferma les yeux pour essayer de regagner un peu de contrôle.

Je sentais son regard sur mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux et observa son visage, espérant trouver un quelconque indice de ce qu'elle pensait et ses sentiments.

Bella toucha ma joue et dit: "Edward, tu est merveilleux. Tant et si bien que tu me laisse sans voix."

Je souris à son utilisation de mes mots d'un peu plus tôt. Je me pencha et dévora ses lèvres des miennes. Je l'embrassa aussi profondément que je le pouvais et elle répondit en emmêlant nos langues aussi étroitement et aussi souvent que possible. Je manoeuvra pour retirer mon boxer et le jeta en travers de la pièce. Je me retrouva à nouveau entre ses jambes, heureux de ne pas avoir eu à briser notre baiser pour le faire.

Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui ce passa ensuite. Un instant, je l'embrassais, goûtant son souffle sucré, et l'instant d'après, j'étais _touché_ par elle. Un gémissement profond me traversa et sortit dans sa bouche. L'odeur de son excitation m'atteignit soudainement. Alors que je luttais pour avoir un semblant de contrôle, elle me serra étroitement dans sa main. J'haletas et dû briser notre baiser. "Bella!"chuchotais-je, cachant mon visage dans son cou.

Elle me lâcha et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle mordillait mon lobe d'oreille. "Je veux seulement que tu te couche sur le dos."

Je ne savais pas si je devais. J'avais déjà de la difficulté. Et si je perdais le contrôle et la blessait accidentellement? Je la regarda dans les yeux et la passion brûlante dans ses chaudes pupilles brunes me coupa le souffle. Je ne pus y résister. J'hocha la tête et me retourna. Je me coucha sur le dos, fermant les yeux et me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Bella embrassa et mordit de mon cou jusqu'où mes pantalon arrêtaient habituellement. Elle fit une pause et je fus inquiet qu'elle est changée d'avis. Avant que je puisse bouger, elle recommença à m'embrasser, plus bas que jamais. Elle m'entoura de sa chaude main de nouveau. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer, mais j'en fus incapable lorsque de ses douce lèvres humide, elle m'embrassa. Je saisis les draps et ferma les yeux plus étroitement. Je devais reprendre le contrôle. Je ne pouvais laisser l'homme en moi devenir sauvage. Bella pourrait être blessée.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était inquiète, mais je ne pouvais pas parler.

Je garda les yeux fermés et les poings serrés contre les draps. J'essaya de parler, mais mes lèvres bougeaient sans un bruit. Je la senti me lâcher et se déplacer dans le lit. Sa douce main chaude caressait mes joues de haut en bas.

"Edward? Es-tu correct?" supplia-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir ses larmes commencer. Je me sentis horrible de lui faire mal de cette façon. Ce n'est pas juste pour aucun de nous deux. Je devais lui parler ou elle deviendrait seulement plus bouleversée. Je serra la mâchoire et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage, tout mon bras tremblant d'effort.

Bella attrapa mon poignet et pressa ma main serré contre son visage. "Je suis tellement désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Es-tu correct?" pleura-t-elle.

Je gloussais d'elle, essayant de la détendre. Ma voix était profonde et rauque lorsque je parla, pas encore tout à fait stable. "Bella, tu n'as pas de raison d'être désolé. Je suis correct. Je viens de... J'ai besoin d'un moment de repos."

"Trop nouveau?" demanda-t-elle. Je senti son corps se détendre et reconnaissant. Elle s'effondra pratiquement sur ma poitrine, nichant son nez dans mon cou.

Je passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra délicatement. "Un peu."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward,"murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Ce doux ange faisait des excuses pour mon manque de contrôle. Oh, Bella! Mon ange! "Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois désolé. C'était inattendu et...je..."

Elle s'assit et me regarda, la curiosité brûlant dans ses yeux brun. "Et quoi?"

"C'est un peu embarrassant," dis-je. Si j'aurais pu rougir, j'aurais été d'un rouge éclatant. Que penserait-elle de moi si je lui parlais de mes désirs?

"Et alors. Je suis tout le temps embarrasser et tu veux toujours je te dise pourquoi."

Elle avait un point, mais j'avais toujours peur de sa réaction face à la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle. "Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses du mal de moi."

Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. "Jamais!"murmura-t-elle farouchement.

Bella était ma femme maintenant et elle avait le droit de connaître mais pensées, même si elle en avait peur. "Évidemment, je te veux depuis un long moment maintenant. Depuis le jour dans la prairie, lorsque je t'ai dit que l'accord était annulé, ça été encore plus difficile de garder le contrôle."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses belles lèvres s'affaissant dans les coins. "Je pensais que les choses allaient mieux. Que mon sang ne te dérange plus tellement. Tu as même fixé ma main lorsque nous préparions la clairière."

Je souris alors que je l'attirais vers moi. Je l'embrassa pour faire partir ce froncement de sourcils. "Bella, ce n'est pas ton sang. Je veux ton corps, au complet. Je veux te toucher, t'embrasser et goûter chaque centimètre de toi."

Elle frissonna à mes mots et ça me donna le courage que j'avais besoin pour continuer. "Mon esprit pense seulement à des choses qu'un homme et une femme peuvent faire ensemble. Une partie de moi est nerveux parce que je n'ai jamais fait cela avant ou ressenti de cette façon auparavant. L'autre partie est instinctive et sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire. J'aime les sons que tu fais lorsque nous sommes ensemble et je veux remplir notre chambre, cette maison de ces sons. Je veux juste te montrer combien je t'aime, Bella. Mais j'ai peur de devenir trop emballé pour le moment, de ne pas faire assez attention et de te blesser accidentellement. C'est un peu plus facile lorsque je te touche parce que je peux regarder ton visage et voir que tu n'as pas mal. Je peux me concentrer plus facilement sur ta respiration et ton rythme cardiaque. Mais, Bella! Lorsque tu me touche... je ne peux rien faire."

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-elle, ses larmes coulant librement. "Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal."

Je me releva assez pour l'embrasser et essuyer ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. J'Étais horrible de la faire sentir de cette façon lors de sa nuit de noce. "Bella, tu ne m'as pas blesser. Je n'ai pas dû te l'expliquer correctement. Bella, lorsque tu me touche, c'est si merveilleux que je ne peux pas penser ou parler. Sentant alors... me perdre dans le plaisir me fait craindre de ne pas prêter suffisamment attention pour te garder en sécurité."

"Mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Je veux juste te faire sentir à quel point je t'aime." renifla-t-elle.

Elle brisa presque mon coeur. "Oh, mais je le sens, Bella. Chaque fois que tu m'étreint, m'embrasse ou que tu me sourit,"murmurais-je. Je leva son menton jusqu'à voir son visage. J'avais besoin qu'elle me croit et qu'elle n'avait rien à me prouver.

Bella ria et secoua la tête. "Tu n'as _pas_ idée."

"Ma douce Bella,"dis-je contre ses lèvres. "J'ai _toutes les_ idées. Tes lèvres, tes doigts et tes mains me l'ont montrés."

Elle se redressa et observa le lit. "Devrait-on arrêter?" demanda-t-elle, regardant ses doigts.

Stop! Était-elle folle? Jamais je n'aurais voulu arrêter de toucher la belle créature devant moi. Je nous fit roulés afin qu'elle soit sous moi, sentant juste un peu mon poids. Je priais qu'elle ne soit pas sérieuse. "Le veux-tu?"

"Non, mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter ou te blesser non plus."

Le soulagement m'inonda. Elle voulait continuer. Elle était seulement inquiète pour moi. Comme j'aimais cette femme pour la force de son inquiétude. "Pourquoi ne pas ralentir les choses et voir comment ça ce passe?"

Bella me sourit, c'était le même que ce matin lorsqu'elle avait parler du mariage avec moi. Et comme à ce moment là, mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Elle était belle dans tous les sens et elle était ma femme. "J'aime cette idée,"murmura-t-elle.

Je la tira doucement vers moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à genoux, face à face. Je retira les cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa sur le front. "Je t'aime, Isabella Cullen."

Elle me sourit alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres au miennes. "Je t'aime, Edward Cullen."

J'embrassa son cou et glissa mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle me récompensa avec des frissons que j'aimais voir la parcourir. Je continua à caresser son dos alors que je déplaçais mes baiser vers sa clavicule. Alors que je me déplaçais plus bas vers ses beaux seins, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration accélérèrent. Je repris possession de ses lèvres, voulant lui permettre de ce calmer avant de la toucher.

Alors que je frôlais doucement de mon doigt sa zone chaude, son corps entier trembla dans mes bras. Je cessa de lui caresser le dos pour la tenir contre ma poitrine. J'utilisais un baiser pour détourner ses pensées alors que je glissais lentement un doigt en elle. Je dûs l'avoir fait correctement puisqu'elle mordit ma lèvre inférieur et la suça un peu avant de la lâcher. Je souris contre ses lèvres et recula pour voir son visage. Son corps entier avait un éclat léger et ses yeux brillaient de désir et de passion. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et légèrement humide de tous ses baisers. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Je retira mon doigt et le poussa de nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps s'affaissa contre le mien. Je répéta le processus, mais ajouta un deuxième doigt. Elle mordit mon épaule pour étouffer ses cris. J'étais surpris que deux personnes qui ne savaient rien sur la sexualité puisse faire sentir l'autre comme ça.

"Est-ce que c'est correct pour toi, Bella?" murmurais-je embrassant son cou.. Je devais être très prudent. Je ne voulais lui faire mal d'aucune façon.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle hocha seulement la tête faiblement. Je me força à me concentrer sur la musique et de faire en sorte de suivre le rythme. Je ne voulais rien précipiter. Je voulais la torturer de cette belle manière et le plus longtemps possible. Ce ne devait pas être suffisant pour ma Bella. Elle bougea les hanches contre ma main, me demandant de lui en donner plus. J'étais incapable de résister à ses exigences. Je retira doucement mes doigts et elle protesta contre ma poitrine.

"Shh, Bella!"murmurais-je. "Je n'ai pas terminé."


	17. Nuit de noce Troisième Partie

Note du Traducteur: Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord excuser moi pour le retard. J'avais po très de envie de traduire c dernier jour et g eu d problème de courant en plus. Mais voilà la suite, la troisième et dernière partie de la nuit de noce que vous attendiez tous. Bonne Lecture!

**naikyy:** Lol, t reviews me font tjrs rires et celui ci ne fait pas exception. Désolé pour latente mais voici la suite et merci encore.^^

**Siobhan-twilight:** Merci pour t encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture!

**romeowyn:** Je né kune seule chose à dire:mdr. Ta review ma ben fait rire. Prépare ta une serviette et une chaudière pour la suite, lol! Bonne Lecture.

**idocha:** lol! Voici la suite!^^

Et merci à tous les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir.^^

Note de l'Auteur: Edward et Bella ont une nuit de noce très humaine.

**ATTENTION LEMON**

_**Nuit de Noce - Troisième Partie**_

_Fin de la deuxième partie: "Sshh, Bella!"murmura-t-il. "Je n'ai pas encore terminé."_

Il me déposa délicatement sur les oreillers. Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres avant de laisser une ligne de baisers de mon menton jusqu'à mon "endroit spécial", comme ma mère l'appelait lors de nos discussions. Je gloussa presque, mais je le retins avant qu'il est pu sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de penser à Renée dans un moment pareil? Il m'ouvrit doucement les jambes plus grand et souffla contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de mots pour décrire la sensation de son souffle glacial contre ma peau surchauffé. Je ferma les yeux et arqua le dos, enfonçant plus ma tête dans les oreillers. C'était de la torture de ressentir tellement de chose à la fois, mais je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il s'arrête.

Dès que mon dos se reposa, il s'arqua de nouveau. Edward m'avait léché, insérant légèrement sa langue en moi. Sa bouche était sur la partie la plus sensible alors qu'il l'a grignotait et la suçait doucement. Si j'aurais été en mesure de parler, j'aurais essayée de faire une plaisanterie sur cette situation ironique. Il me mangeait finalement, seulement pas de la façon dont il avait peur. D'où cette pensée me venait? ̈Ca sonnait plutôt comme quelque chose que m'aurait dit Rosalie ou Emmett. Toute cette attention d'Edward me vulgarisait l'esprit. Je fus une fois de plus soulagée que mon esprit lui fusse fermé.

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente que j'eu. Une fois qu'Edward réinséra ses doigts, tout me quitta. Il n'y avait que sa bouche ses doigts et les sons que je ne pouvais garder en moi. Un feu grandit en moi et grandit, jusqu'à ce que je craigne de prendre feu. Il y eu un brusque serrement au fond de mon estomac. J'attrapa Edward par les épaules aussi fermement que je le pouvais et cria son nom à plusieurs reprises alors que, vague après vague, le plaisir me parcourait. La sensation de serrement cessa et le feu s'éteignit alors que mon corps était secoué de mon premier orgasme. Edward me tint serré et embrassa mon front pour ensuite se reculer.

"Merci," murmurais-je. Ma voix était rauque de ma lourde respiration et de mes cris.

"Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait pour toi," dit-il, embrassant mes yeux clos. "Est-ce que ça va bien?"

J'ouvris mes yeux et lui souris. "Bien mieux que bien." Nous nous étendîmes un moment. Nous reprenions notre souffle, quoi que lui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Je repensa à tous ce qui c'était passer depuis que j'étais sorti de la salle de bain. Je senti ce feu maintenant familier revenir encore. "Edward?"

"Oui, mon amour?" chuchota-t-il dans mon cou.

"Est-ce que tu...voudrais-tu..."

Il leva les yeux vers moi, essayant gentiment de comprendre la question de mon cerveau bizarre. "Demande moi ce que tu veux, Bella. Ce sera tiens."

"Je voulais juste savoir si tu voudrais que j'essaie de te toucher encore." Mes joue brûlèrent alors que je rougissais. Je savais que c'était idiot d'être embarrassé après ce que nous venions de partager, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il avait l'air un peu choqué de ma question et je voulais alléger ses soucis. "Seulement si tu penses que tu seras correct. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, sauf si tu est d'accord."

Il essaya de recomposer son visage, mais je pouvais voir le désir apparaître dans ses yeux à nouveau. "Tu veux me toucher?"

"Beaucoup!"chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres. Je l'entendis faire un bruit, mais il était nouveau et je ne pouvais pas décider de ce que c'était. "Edward, quel est le bruit que tu viens de faire?"

"Um..." Il me sourit malicieusement alors que j'attendais. Je pensais qu'il aurait rougit s'il avait pu.

"Edward?" Je mis mes mains sur son visage et le leva, afin qu'il me regarde de nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" J'essaya de rendre ma voix douce et séduisante.

Cela dû fonctionner car il me répondit. Je n'aurais pas compris si je n'avais pas prêter la plus grande attention. C'était plus un souffle qu'un chuchotement. "Je ronronnais."

"As-tu déjà fait ça avant?" demandais-je, ma curiosité augmentant.

Il cacha son visage contre mon cou. "Parfois, mais jamais aussi fort."

"Quand?"

"Toujours avec toi."

"Et avant moi?"

"Jamais."

"J'aime ça." Il leva le visage et me regarda. " Je trouve que c'est très sexy et j'aime le fait que je suis la seule qui te le fasse faire." Je tira son visage vers le mien profondément. Mon mari ronronnait pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille pouvait demander de plus? Je voulais le rendre aussi heureux que je l'étais. Je brisa notre baiser et glissa ma main sur sa joue. "Pourrais-je te toucher s'il-te-plaît?"

Son visage était grave, mais il hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit.

"Si je vais trop vite, il suffit de me le dire,"le préviens-je. Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Je resta à genoux à côté de lui, ne voulant pas trop le stimuler en m'asseyant sur lui. Je laissa une traîner de baisers et de morsures de sous son menton jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Je glissa mes mains sur ses jambes, sentant chaque muscles de ses mollets et de ses cuisses. Je souffla contre son membre et son corps entier ce contracta. Je répéta l'ensemble du processus trois fois, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation. Il respirait régulièrement, mais fortement. Il garda ses mains derrière sa tête et ses yeux fermés.

"Edward, je vais changer de position," murmurais-je. J'attendis qu'il hoche doucement la tête et monta à cheval sur lui. Il gémit fortement et pressa ses hanches contre les miennes. Je laissa sortir un doux gémissement. Je me serra doucement contre lui, couchée de sorte que chaque centimètre carré de nos corps se touchent. Je l'étreignit à la taille et pressa mes hanches plus fortement contre les siennes. Je pensais qu'il était préférable de rester comme ça et le laisser s'habituer à toutes les sensations. Le contact étroit me faisait palpiter involontairement contre lui. Il dût l'avoir senti car il se raidit considérablement. Je m'assis et commença à embrasser, sucer et mordre sur mon chemin et descendre lentement de sa poitrine. Sa respiration était irrégulière car il ronronnait et gémissait à chaque contact.

Je descendis vers le bas gardant nos corps aussi collé que je le pouvais. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le toucher. Il avait un goût étonnant et la seule chose que je voulais en ce monde était de lui faire plaisir. Je le lécha de sa base à son extrémité. Il frissonna et gémit doucement. Je vérifia son visage et ses mains, heureuse de voir qu'il était encore assez détendu. Je lécha tout prenant soin d'insérer ma langue un peu comme lui l'avait fait pour moi. Il murmura mon nom et je senti les draps bouger quand il les saisis étroitement dans ses poings. Je m'assis un peu et frotta ses cuisses et la parti supérieur de ses jambes, essayant de le calmer.

Quand il se détendit, je le pris dans ma main. Je commença doucement des mouvements de haut en bas, mais appliquant plus de pression à chaque coup. Sa respiration était lourde encore, mais il ne faisait plus ses merveilleux sons. Je me pencha plus près et le mis dans ma bouche, tout en continuant à le caresser. Mon nom sorti fortement de se lèvres, mais je savais qu'il allait bien. Ses poings ne serraient plus les draps. Il était préférable qu'il garde son contrôle. Plus je bougeais vite, plus il ronronnait et gémissais. J'appréciais faire çà pour lui et le goûter de cette façon. J'étais un peu inquiète lorsque son corps se raidit, mais je compris à son souffle, Il était proche.

"Bella, arrête,"murmura-t-il.

Je le lâcha, et m'assis, très curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'avait arrêter. "Edward?"

Il me tira près de lui et posa sa joue contre la mienne. "On ne peux pas continuer à faire ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"C'est désagréable pour moi d'avaler mon venin. Je ne sais pas ce que ça ferait pour toi."

Je me redressa pour pouvoir voir son visage. "Mais..." essayais-je de protester, mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Seulement avec ta main, mais uniquement si tu le souhaite."

Je lui souris et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Je m'étira pour pouvoir le prendre et embrasser sa poitrine en même temps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'atteigne sa libération. Son premier orgasme était quelque chose de beau à voir. Il trembla et ronronna, ses jambes frissonnant légèrement.

Il embrassa doucement le dessus de ma tête et chuchota: "Merci."

J'embrassa doucement ses lèvres. "Tout pour toi."

Je me leva du lit et alla à la toilette. Je pris un petit gant de toilette et revint vers lui. Uniquement nettoyer mon estomac fit revenir la sensation de feu encore une fois. Je rampa sur le lit et m'assis sur ses genoux. Je bougea les hanches, essayant d'être confortable. Je le senti se raidir contre moi. "Edward." Je ne voulais pas que ça sorte comme un gémissement.

Il nous fit rouler afin d'être sur le dessus, me regardant. Il y avait trop d'espace entre nous. Je le saisi par les hanches et le colla contre moi. Nous gémisses tous les deux, appelant l'autre. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa désespérément, rapidement, demandant plus avec sa langue. J'ouvris ma bouche légèrement et il y entra, caressant ma langue avec amour. Je lui retourna le geste et, peu de temps après, nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle.

Ses yeux contenaient tellement d'amour, de désir et de passion pour moi, que je le regardais fixement. "Respire, Bella!" chuchota-t-il.

J'aspira le plus d'air que je pus, essayant de ne pas être ébloui. Je souris à mon beau mari. "Tu me coupe toujours le souffle."

Il frotta nos lèvres ensemble doucement. "Comme tu le fais avec le mien."

Je me pressa contre lui afin que toutes les parties de nos corps se touchent à nouveau. "Edward."

"Es-tu sûr?" me demanda-t-il.

J'hocha la tête. "S'il-te-plaît. Fait moi l'amour."

Il me donna un autre baiser passionné, arrêtant seulement pour que je puisse respirer. Il ce plaça à mon entré, veillant à reposer son poids sur ses coudes. Je leva les hanches à sa rencontre et son extrémité glissa à l'intérieur. Nous gémir à la sensation. C'était incroyablement agréable.

"Je vais pousser," m'avertit-il. Il glissa lentement en moi. Tout les deux gémissant tout le long. Il s'arrêta et je devinas qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait. "Bella, lorsque je vais pousser, ça va te faire mal puisque c'est ta première fois."

Selon ma mère, Edward était à "ma barrière" et elle déchirerais, me faisant probablement saigner. Elle m'avait dit que ça ferait mal seulement un moment. J'espéra qu'elle avait raison. J'inclina la tête, lui faisant savoir que c'était correct. Je senti le déchirement et ce fut douloureux. Je cria, même si j'avais essayée de m'en empêcher. Je senti une larme couler de mon oeil et je senti le baiser d'Edward l'enlever.

"Je suis désolé, Bella,"murmura-t-il, embrassant mes joues.

"On ne peut pas vraiment le contourner, Edward. C'est correct."

"Est-ce que c'est douloureux?"

"Ça commence à s'estomper. Peux-tu..."

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase. Il avait comprit ce que je demandais. Il a très doucement et lentement pousser plus loin.

Je gémi et il arrêta complètement de bouger, comme seule Edward savait le faire. Je le regarda. "Non, ça va. C'est beaucoup mieux."

Il sourit et embrassa mon front. Ses mouvement étaient lent et profond, gracieux comme tout le reste en lui. Après la douleur initiale, ce n'était que du plaisir. Je commença à bouger les hanches, synchroniser avec les siennes. Je me marierais des milliers de fois uniquement pour ressentir ça. À chaque pousser il glissait plus loin en moi et je ne pouvais pas en avoir assez. Je glissa mes ongles a travers son dos alors qu'il embrassait et suçait mes seins.

Le serrement commençait alors que le feu hurlait dans le fond de mon estomac. "Plus vite!" le suppliais-je en haletant.

Edward, disposé à obéir, à l'aide de mes hanches me tira plus près de lui. Chaque gémissement qui franchissaient mes lèvres étaient son nom. J'essaya de l'écouter, mais je n'entendais que les battement de mon coeur. À chaque pousser et retrait, il allait de plus en plus profond en moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment je pourrais en prendre. Je me sentais comme si j'avais de la fièvre et je savais que je transpirais. Ma tête tourna d'un côté et de l'autre et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Il dû l'avoir remarquer, car il enveloppa ma lèvre des siennes, grignotant ma lèvre lui-même. Je gémis son nom dans sa bouche alors que j'atteignais mon apogée. Il saisi mes hanches plus fermement et poussa en moi complètement et nous vinrent ensemble. Il s'effondra sur moi, tout les deux haletant fort à chaque souffle.

Après un moment, il se pencha en avant et embrassa chaque partie de mon visage. "Bella!"

"Tu vois, tu ne m'as pas blesser!" chuchotais-je. J'avais toujours les yeux fermer me reposant seulement et écoutant nos respiration.

Il était toujours en moi lorsqu'il nous fit rouler pour que je sois sur le dessus. "Et je suis très reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir fait."

Je m'enfonça légèrement et je le senti durcir en moi. Le feu revint une fois de plus et je me demanda brièvement d'où me venait toute cette énergie. Je me redressa légèrement, appuyant mes mains sur son torse pour m'aider. Je lui souris. "Quel nuit de noce!"

Il fit mon préféré sourire en coin. "Et tu ne voulais pas me marier," me taquina-t-il, sa voix douce et veloutée.

Je gloussa, mais il se transforma en gémissement alors que nous bougions l'un contre l'autre. Je le regarda pour voir encore le désir brûler dans ses yeux d'or chaud. J'appuya plus fortement contre lui.

"Es-tu sûr?" ronronna-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il s'attendre a une autre réponse que 'oui' alors qu'il ronronnait comme ça? J'avais presque oublier comment parler, alors j'hocha simplement la tête. Il saisi mes hanches et m'aida à bouger de haut en bas sur lui. Il pouvait aller plus profondément dans cette position. C'était au delà du bonheur. J'étais mariée à mon véritable amour, c'était notre nuit de noce et nous faisions l'amour.

Je pensa brièvement à ma transformation qui aurait lieu bientôt. Je me demanda si je pourrais ronronner comme lui, si ça l'exciterait de la même façon. Je me demanda aussi si _ça_, notre union comme si nous faisions qu'un, serait mieux lorsque nous serions tout deux vampires. Je décida que ça serait certainement le cas: Edward n'aurait pas à se concentrer ou à s'inquiéter de tout. Il serait complètement libre de profiter de l'expérience. J'étais exciter. Je ne pouvais pas attendre ma transformation et lui donner la liberté.

Nous bougions parfaitement ensemble, s'adaptant parfaitement. Nos respirations et nos gémissement de mêlèrent. Nous étions vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, pour être ensemble pour toujours. Nous nous élevèrent ensemble, atteignîmes l'apogée ensemble et nous écroulèrent ensemble. Je pria qu'il n'en soit jamais autrement. Il m'enleva doucement de sur lui, nous roulant sur le côté et me berça contre sa poitrine. Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête. "Dors, Bella."

Je n'eu pas besoin de plus d'encouragement ou de ma berceuse. J'avais été très heureusement épuisée. Je ferma les yeux et dériva dans les bras de mon ange, mon mari.


	18. Le matin suivant

**praes:** lol! T po la seule ki commanderais la même chose, j'en suis sûr^^ Voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture!

**naikyy:** DSL!!!, je c je suis lente c derniers jours. J'adore ta nouvelle histoire, lâche po,(ma dernière review, c'est une expression purement québecoise ^^) Voilà la suite tant attendu et jmexcuse encore. Bonne Lecture bise!

**Arya15:** Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!^^

**lucieb2a:** Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!

**XxjustineblainxX:** Merci! Voilà la suite!^^

Note de l'Auteur: Le premier matin de Bella et Edward en tant que mari et femme.

_**Le Matin Suivant**_

Je faisais un merveilleux rêve. Dans celui-ci, je remontais l'allée nuptiale sans trébucher. J'avais dit mes voeux sans bégayer. J'avais épouser mon Edward puis danser une partie de la nuit avec sa famille et mes quelques amis. Nous avions essayés et réussis, à plusieurs reprises.(N.-d.-T.:Pour ceux que c flou, elle parle de la nuit de noce^^) Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à ce merveilleux rêve.

Je senti une légère pression sur mon front. Je fronça les sourcil, agacée de me faire tirée de ce beau rêve.

Je senti un souffle glacial, près de mon oreille une douce voix de velour chuchota: "Bonjour, jolie femme.(femme dans le sens d'épouse.)"

Je me retourna vers la voix et me blotti contre quelque chose de dur et froid. Je n'étais pas prête à mettre fin à mon rêve. Je savais que mon mariage ne ressemblerais à rien de tel. Je m'enfargerai dans les souliers qu'Alice avait choisie pour moi, qu'Edward se fatiguerait de me sauver.

Le murmure recommença, "Bella. Réveille toi." Un doux baiser fut déposé sur ma mâchoire, puis sur mes lèvres.

Je gémis doucement alors que je retournais sur mon dos. Je m'étira le plus possible, gardant les yeux bien fermés. Après m'être étirée aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, je me détendis dans le lit et l'oreiller. J'entrouvris un oeil et vit Edward me regarder, avec mon sourire en coin préféré sur les lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. J'attrapa son bras et me colla contre sa poitrine. "B'jour!" marmonnais-je contre lui.

Il ria légèrement. "Ce serait plutôt bonne après midi en fait."

Je releva la tête et embrassa son menton. "Désolé. J'imagine que je suis plus fatiguée de tous les préparatifs du mariage que je le pensais."

Edward me regarda, une trace d'humour brillant dans ses beaux yeux dorés. "Les préparatifs du mariage?"

"Ouais," ballais-je. "Dommage que ça ne ressembleras en rien au rêve que je viens de faire."

Edward ria de nouveau. Je porta toute mon attention sur son visage. Son corps était légèrement secoué par les rires qu'il retenait.

"Quoi?" demandais-je. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Edward Cullen?"

Il m'attrapa et me serra étroitement contre lui. Il murmura à mon oreille,: "Toi, Isabella Cullen." Il recula et me regarda.

Je savais que j'avais manquée quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi, Il leva la main, la posa sur ma joue et la glissa jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Je vis la lumière du soleil se refléter sur sa main, mais c'était un effet différent du diamant étincelant auquel j'étais habituée. J'attrapa sa main et la tint devant mon visage. Je pouvais voir mes yeux se refléter sur la surface brillante de son jonc de mariage. Je regarda Edward, les yeux rond, ayant besoin d'une confirmation.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve," dit-il doucement, se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Autant j'aimais notre baiser, je me devais de le rompre. "Edward, tout ça c'est produit?"

"Si par tout tu veux dire notre _très_ agréable nuit de noce, alors oui." Sa voix était tellement passionné et séduisante Il dit en riant: "Respire, Bella."

Je fit comme il me dit, souriant à mon mari. "Wow."

"Wow, en effet," ria-t-il. "Emmett et Jasper attendent pour me torturer, Rosalie et Alice veulent un compte rendu complet et détaillé."

"Oh, non!" gémis-je, enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine. "Le devons-nous vraiment?"

"Ça fait parti du "marché" de la vie en tant que Cullen," dit-il en riant.

"Puis-je au moins prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant?" pleurnichais-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?"

"Quelque chose de simple. Un fruit peut être."

"Je vais aller en bas et t'en ramener un. Une fois que tu auras franchi la porte, je ne pourrai plus te protéger d'eux."

"Quand je sortirai, vais-je jamais te revoir?" taquinais-je.

Il sourit alors qu'il m'embrassait. "Ils ont deux heures. Après ça, je viendrai t'enlever."

Je gloussa à l'idée d'Edward m'enlevant et m'éloignant de mes soeurs. Je me demandais s'il me porterait ou s'il me jetterait par dessus son épaule. Porter serait bien, mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet d'être passer par dessus son épaule semblait plus amusant.

"Bella, à quoi penses-tu?"

"Rien de particulier."

"Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ris-tu comme ça?"

Je gloussa encore, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Je m'étais seulement imaginer frapper Edward sur le derrière alors qu'il me portait par dessus son épaule.

"J'étais seulement en train de t'imaginer m'enlevant et m'éloignant d'Alice et Rose."

"Et comment t'ai-je enlever?" ronronna-t-il.

Je me sentis chaude partout au bruit de son ronronnement. Pourquoi arrivait-il à m'affecter de cette façon? J'essaya de me rappeler de ce que nous parlions."Um..."

Il se plaça de sorte que je puisse regarder directement dans ses beaux yeux topaze. Le désir de les regarder me fit encore une fois oublier de respirer. Il le remarqua et ria. "Respire, Bella."

"Pas juste!" soufflais-je.

Il fit mon sourire en coin préféré. "Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?"

"Tu peux m'éblouir de tant de manière et moi je n'ai aucun moyen pour te le faire."

"Tu as tord," dit-il, embrassant mon cou. "Chaque chose à propos de toi ne cesse de m'éblouir." Il traîna ses baiser jusqu'à ma bouche et sur ma joue. Il me regarda dans les yeux à nouveau. "Maintenant, dis moi, Bella. Comment t'ai-je enlever?"

"Tu as fait irruption dans le pièce et ma jeté par dessus ton épaule," murmurais-je, regardant ses lèvres lorsqu'il les rapprocha des miennes.

Il m'embrassa avec la même passion que la nuit dernière, emmêlant nos langues ensembles alors qui glissait ses mains sur mes côtes. Quand il me permit enfin de reprendre mon souffle, il me sourit à nouveau.

"Quoi?" demandais-je.

"Rien. Je pense seulement que ce serait bien si ta conversation avec mes soeurs soit un peu longue."

"Bien sûr que tu le voudrais," lui dis-je, essayant de le menacer. "Pourquoi parlerons nous pas du petit-déjeuner d'abord?"

"Fruit?" demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

"Oui. J'ai besoin de mon moment d'humanité de toute façon," lui dis-je. Il embrassa mon front et quitta la pièce.

Je sorti lentement du lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Edward m'avait mis une de ses chemises durant la nuit, probablement en essayant de me garder au chaud. J'essaya de voir si il y avait quelque chose de différent en moi. C'était comme si il aurait dû y avoir quelque chose. Après tout, je m'était réveiller, hier, innocente jeune fille, mais m'étais réveiller ce matin en tant qu'épouse d'Edward, et ce, de toutes les manières possibles.

Je soupira alors que je me retournais vers la douche. Il serait préférable de subir cet interrogatoire au plus vite, comme ça je pourrais passer le reste de la soirée avec Edward. Je grimaça en pensant à ce que Emmett et Jasper avait bien pu réserver pour Edward. Alice m'avait dit que ce ne serait pas joli. Esmée allait avoir besoin de plâtre et de peinture pour le mur de la salle à manger avant qu'ils n'aient terminés. Je fis un pas sous le jet d'eau chaude, me sentant chanceuse d'avoir une si merveilleuse famille.


	19. Discussion entre soeurs

Note du Traducteur: Bonjour à tous!!! Tout d'abord JE M'EXCUSE du retard. Je suis vraiment désolé. Les dernières semaines il a fait un temps magnifique, ensoleillé et chaud. S'aurait été sacrilège de ne pas en profité après l'hiver qu'on a eu au Québec (plus de 300 cm de neige) Donc j'étais démotivé a m'asseoir devant mon écran à traduire, l'extérieur m'appelais. En plus, g recommencé à travailler et je fais de l'overtime. Non je n'ai po abandonné la traduction. Merci aussi a tous ceux qui on reviewé(sa sdit tu? Lol) Donc encore dsl et me voici avec la suite. Bonne Lecture!^^

Note de l'Auteur: Bella commence à traiter ses sentiments sur le fait que ses parents ne soient pas là pour elle.

_**Discussion entre Soeurs**_

J'étais assis sur la chaise qu'Alice avait pensée à mettre dans la salle de bain d'Edward pour moi. Ma brosse dans la main, essayant de démêler les noeuds dans mes cheveux. Mon esprit semblant penser à tout et à rien en même temps. J'étais heureuse d'apprendre que les événements d'hier n'étaient pas un rêve, mais choquée (ndt: pourquoi choquée? lol) qu'une aussi belle journée puisse m'arrivée. Puis j'ai pensée à mes parents qui ne savaient pas comment j'étais incroyablement heureuse de marier Edward. J'alternais entre la colère et la tristesse. J'essayais de me sentir désolé pour eux, comme faisait Edward, mais je n'y pouvais pas, pas encore.

J'étais assis là tenant ma brosse, ma tête penchée comme si j'écoutais quelque chose. Je pensais à Charlie. Je pensais à comment il était lorsque j'ai déménagée à Forks, si heureux de m'avoir près de lui. Je me souvenais de son visage lorsque je suis arrivée de Phoenix et qu'il a vu mon visage pour la première fois. Alors, comme une photo, je l'ai vu le matin lorsque je suis revenu d'Italie, alors que je lui expliquais que j'avais sauté de la falaise. J'avais été à ses côtés si peu de temps. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'être bouleversée par lui. Il était probablement égoïste de ma part de m'attendre à ce qu'il accepte sans se battre.

Je regarda dans le miroir, remarqua mes yeux, les yeux de ma mère. Le manque de compréhension de Renée m'avait vraiment blessée. Edward m'avait demandé une fois si je pensais que ma mère saurait se montrer aussi compréhensive que moi je l'avais été pour Phil. Je lui avait dit que je l'espérais, mais que c'était différent puisque c'était elle la mère. Je suppose que j'avais toujours cru qu'elle serait au moins là comme une amie si elle ne pouvait l'accepter en tant que mère.

J'ai senti deux mains glacées sur mes épaules et j'ai vu les yeux d'Edward m'observé à travers le miroir.. Le sourire sur son visage n'atteignait pas ses yeux tristes. J'embrassa sa main sur mon épaule droite et tenta de sourire à son reflet. Il prit la brosse de mes mains et commença à brosser mes cheveux pour moi. Je ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de la brosse et de sa main glisser dans mes cheveux.

"Bella, à quoi penses-tu?" murmura-t-il.

"Pas maintenant, s'il-te-plaît," le suppliais-je.

Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête et murmura: "Je demande seulement parce que je t'aime."

"Je sais," dis-je. "Plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux seulement passer du temps avec toi avant qu'Alice m'enlève pour le compte rendu."

Je l'entendis poser la brosse et sentis la chaise tourner doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et le trouva à genoux devant moi, ses mains sur mes jambes. "Je t'ai emmené des fruits et du yogourt. As-tu faim?"

Je souris et hocha la tête. Il prit ma main et m'aida à me lever et me conduisit dans sa chambre. Il attrapa le plateau de nourriture sur son lit et me tira vers la canapé, m'attira à lui, mon dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. Il me donna mon assiette puis enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Je le senti appuyé sa tête contre mon cou. Il resta ainsi, laissant l'atmosphère de la chambre paisible pendant que je mangeais.

Quand j'eu terminée, je me retourna, passant mes jambes par dessus les siennes et les laissa reposer sur le divan. Il frotta mon dos alors qu'il me regarda dans les yeux.

"Merci."

"Pourquoi?"demanda-t-il.

"Pour simplement me laisser m'asseoir ici avec toi."

"Est-ce que ça aide?" demanda-t-il.

Je remarqua l'inquiétude et le sentiment de culpabilité dans ses yeux. "Énormément." J'appuya ma main contre sa joue. "S'il-te-plaît ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien de mal. C'est juste que... quelque chose me tracasse. Je te dirai tout lorsque j'aurai trouvée la solution moi-même."

Un coup frappé à la porte détourna notre attention l'un de l'autre. "Entre, Alice," dit doucement Edward.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon lutin de soeur a sautée et rebondi sur le lit. "Bonne après-midi, les nouveaux mariés!"

Je rigola à sa bonne humeur. "Bonne après-midi, Alice. À quoi devons-nous le plaisir de ta compagnie?"

"Pas grand chose. J'espérais que tu serais partante pour une marche, Bella." Elle essaya de garder un visage impassible, mais je pouvais voir l'excitation briller dans ses yeux.

"Avec toi et Rose?" demandais-je, souriant.

"Oui," rigola-t-elle. Elle sauta entre le lit et le divan et sais mon bras. "Et puisque tu es déjà habillée pour, allons-y."

"Au moins, permet moi de dire au revoir a mon mari d'abord, Alice," lui dis-je.

"Oh, bien!" bouda-t-elle, libérant mon bras. "Mais ne prend pas trop de temps." Elle sorti de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Es-tu prête pour elle?" gloussa Edward.

"Non," soupirais-je, tournant pour lui faire face. "Mais continuer à la faire attendre la rendra seulement plus mauvaise. Donne moi un baiser d'au revoir, mon mari."

"Comme tu le souhaite, ma femme," murmura-t-il. Je m'attendais à un doux baiser, mais celui que j'eu était une excellente raison de me dépêcher à retrouver mon mari et notre chambre. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Lorsque je pus respirer de nouveau normalement, je me leva, tirant sa main pour qu'il se lève aussi. "Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps."

Il me prit par la taille, m'embrassant dans le cou alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte. "Es-tu sûr? Nous pourrions sauter par la fenêtre et nous sauver."

"Aussi intéressant à entendre, ils nous pourchasseraient, ce qui serait pire. Je pensais au trou qui ferait parti du mur et à la pauvre Esmée qui devrait le réparer. "Edward, s'il-te-plaît promet moi au moins de tenter de contrôler ton humeur."

"Pour toi," murmura-t-il dans mon cou. "Tout."

"J'aime la façon que sa sonne. Rappelle toi, deux heures! Après cela tu dois venir me secourir."

J'ouvris la porte et il se plaça devant pour me faire face. "Seulement si tu me promet de me faire la même faveur."

J'embrassa rapidement ses lèvres. "Absolument." J'allais l'enlacer, mais Emmett et Jasper sortirent de nulle part et poussèrent pratiquement Edward dans les escaliers. Il me fit un sourire de par dessus son épaule alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par ses frères. Je lâcha un énorme soupir et descendis les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Alice.

Je leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révélant deux vampires avec deux sourires mauvais sur le visage.

"Prête pour une ballade?" couina Alice.

"Bien sûr," dis-je, essayant de sourire. Je n'avais pas envie d'être mélancolique. Je voulais avoir du plaisir avec mes soeurs.

Nous avons prient les escaliers, passer par la porte avant et descendues l'allée. Nous sommes arrivées près de la route avant que quiconque prennent la parole.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bella?" demanda Alice.

"Oui, je me sens juste un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Merci encore pour tout les filles." Je pensa à mon réveil et ris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Rose, souriant.

"La journée d'hier était si parfaite que je me suis réveillée persuadée que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il a fallu un peu de temps à Edward pour me convaincre que c'était réellement arrivé." lui dis-je, souriant vraiment cette fois.

" Mais alors, ça veux dire que _tout_ hier était parfait?" demanda Alice avec un clin d'oeil.

Je la bouscula par espièglerie. "Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà vu!"

"Eh bien, moi non! Raconte, Bella!" ordonna Rosalie.

Je regarda le chemin dont nous arrivions. "Sommes-nous asser loin pour qu'ils ne puissent nous entendre?"

"Ouep." gloussa Alice.

Je m'arrêta et fit face à mes soeurs. "Et aucune de vous n'a l'autorisation de répéter ce que je vais vous dire à personne. Et avant de vous le dire, Alice, je sais que c'est idiot. Edward doit en parler à Emmett et Jasper ou ils ne le laisseront pas partir. Je devais seulement le dire pour mon confort personnel."

Alice gloussa et Rosalie ricana, mais toutes deux hochèrent la tête, d'accord.

"C'était...un peu maladroit au début. Je suppose que c'est principalement parce que nous étions tous deux... inexpérimentés. Et Edward, bien sûr, était inquiet de perdre le contrôle pour ma sécurité."

"Naturellement," approuva Rosalie avec un sourire affecté.

"Ce n'est pas tout il a perdu l'esprit pour,"(ndt: dsl tlm, jarrive po à mieux traduire cette maudite réplique.)

"J'ai entendu ça,"taquinais-je. " De toute façon! Il c'est calmé et a trouvé confiance et..."

"Et quoi?" crièrent mes soeurs avec frustration.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer." J'haussa les épaules. J'étais agitée comme un enfant. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça, mais je savais que je devais dire quelque chose.

"Bella, si tu n'avais qu'en seul mot pour décrire Edward hier soir, que serait-il?" demanda Rosalie, posant une main sur mon épaule pour calmer ma tension.

"Attentif." Je le dis avec plus de force que je l'avais prévu.

Rosalie et Alice riaient et se tenaient l'une à l'autre pour se soutenir.

Je rougis d'une nuance foncé de rouge et tenta de me cacher dans ma chemise. "Vous avez demandées," marmonnais-je. Je sentis tirer sur ma chemise et releva lentement la tête.

"Bella, ne soit pas embarrassée. Nous voulons simplement nous assurer que tu vas bien et que tout c'est bien passée pour toi la nuit dernière," dit doucement Alice.

"Tu es notre soeur, Bella," ajouta Rose. "Nous devons veiller sur toi."

"Tout était très bien. Edward ne m'a pas fait mal du tout," dis-je.

"Bella," prévint Alice.

"Eh bien cette blessure particulière n'était pas de sa faute," défendais-je. "J'aurais été blessée par n'importe qui, humain ou mythique, faisant ça!"

"Mythique!"rigola Rosalie. "C'est un nouveau mot pour décrire un vampire vierge qui a intoxiqué ton sang."

"Jeez, Rose!" pleurnichais-je. "Pour faire de lui un vrai pervers, pourquoi pas toi?"

"Allume, Bella!" dit Rosalie. "Nous avons attendus longtemps pour se moquer d'Edward. _Très_ longtemps!"

"Alors, était-ce une expérience que tu serais intéressée à recommencer?" demanda Alice.

Je roula les yeux à sa tentative de feindre qu'elle ne le savait pas déjà. "Oui." Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un regard étrange.

"Est-ce que c'était ce que tu espérais que ce serait? Tu n'as pas été déçu?" demanda Rosalie.

"Pas du tout! C'était vraiment parfait," assurais-je à mes soeurs.

"En avez-vous parlés Edward et toi?" demanda Alice.

"Non!" grinçais-je. "Nous sommes sensés le faire?"

"Tu devrais lui faire part de ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas et vice versa," dit Rosalie.

"Et tous les fantasme que tu voudrais faire," ajouta Alice, me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je rougis furieusement. J'espérais que les gars étaient vraiment moins embarrassant avec Edward. Ce ne serait pas juste que je sois la seule à être mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. "Je n'en ai pas de ce que je sais Alice."

"Merci d'être une participante si disposée, Bella," rigola Alice. "Edward n'est pas prêt d'être aussi coopératif."

"Il doit savoir maintenant qu'Emmett ne le laissera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ses réponses," dit Rosalie.

"Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai déversées mon courage sur vous deux, j'imagine qu'il y a une scéance de shopping qui s'en vient," taquinais-je, souriant à mes soeurs.

"Maintenant que tu le mentionne," dit Alice. "J'espérais qu'un court voyage à Port Angeles aujourd'hui ne te dérangerais pas."

"Combien de temps ça prendra?" demandais-je.

"Pas trop longtemps," dit Rose. "Est-ce que toi et Edward avez des projets pour aujourd'hui?"

"Pas exactement," souriais-je. "Il m'a fait promettre de le laisser avec Emmett et Jasper deux heures au maximum."

"Ça nous laisse une heure et demi. Nous avons beaucoup de temps!" m'assura Alice alors qu'elle prenait mon bras et me conduisais vers la maison. Je la regarda et pensa l'avoir vu faire un clin d'oeil à Rosalie, mais je n'étais pas sûr avec ma vue d'humaine. Les filles n'étaient pas aussi taquine que les garçons que j'avais pensée. Un petit voyage de shopping ne pouvait pas être trop mal, de ça j'en était persuadée.


	20. Torture fraternelle

Note du Traducteur: Bonjour à tous! Désolé du retard. Pour ma défense, je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est le manque de motivation. Mille excuses. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, sa fait vraiment plaisir. Voici donc le chapitre 20, Bonne lecture!!! ^^

Note de l'Auteur: Emmett et Jasper interroge Edward sur sa nuit de noce.

_**Torture Fraternelle**_

Bella vint pour m'étreindre, mais avant qu'elle puisse passer ses bras autour de moi, Emmett et Jasper me poussaient déjà en bas des escaliers. Je savais qu'il était inutile de tenter de les arrêter, alors je me retourna et lui sourit. Elle était belle, mais encore triste. Je souhaitait qu'il y est quelque chose que je puisse faire pour elle, mais Alice m'avait dit ce qu'il arriverait.

Mes frères me poussèrent dans la cour arrière. Ils avaient déjà tout rangé du mariage de la veille. Je leur ai laissé avoir leur moment. Quand ils arrêtèrent, me souriant, je planta mes pieds dans le sol et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine. Je garda mon visage blanc sans émotions. Ils vont avoir leurs réponses, mais je ne leur faciliterai pas la tâche.

"Edward!" souri Emmett. "Comment c'est passé ta nuit de noce."

"Aucunement de tes affaires," répondis-je froidement.

"Aller, Edward," déclara Jasper. "Nous sommes tes frères. Confie toi à nous."

"Vous savez très bien que je ne me confis pas," me renfrognais-je.

"Non," désapprouva Emmett. " C'était le vieux Eddie. Le nouveau et communicatif Eddie amélioré par Bella. Maintenant commence à parler."

"Je déteste ce nom!" criais-je.

"Il semble encore frustré, Jazz," continua Emmett, ébranlé par ma colère. "Peut être qu'il ne c'est rien passé hier. Peut être Bella l'a retourné. Ou peut être il était trop poulet!"

Je me suis maudit silencieusement alors que je sentais un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres. Je tenta de faire le vide à nouveau, mais il était trop tard.

"Il est juste en colère pour le nom," déclara Jasper. "Il n'est plus frustré de _cette _façon."

"Non, non, Edward!" ri Emmett. "Trop Tard! J'ai vu ton sourire! Arrête avec l'homme stoïque et commence à parler."

"Tu as tord, Emmett," lui dis-je, regardant les arbres au loin. J'espérais qu'il bluffait quand il disait qu'il avait remarquer. "Et vous deux, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de bloquer vos penser! Le mariage est terminé. C'est juste ennuyeux."

"Edward," appela Jasper, se plaçant devant moi. "Tes choix en ce moment sont simple."

"Vraiment?" demandais-je, essayant de paraître curieux. "Et quel sont-ils?"

Jasper me fit un sourire mauvais. "Tu nous dis ce que nous voulons savoir."

"Ou nous demandons au filles de nous dire ce que Bella a dit et te taquinons sans relâche pendant deux mois avec ça." poursuivit Emmett. " Je souhaite presque qu'il se taise." termina ses pensées.

Je soupira devant la défaite. Ils exécuteraient leurs menaces. Ils l'avaient auparavant sur d'autres sujets. "Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Comment diable as-tu réussi à te contrôler?" demanda Emmett.

Je le regarda d'un oeil mauvais, la colère m'inondant. "Que diable veux-tu dire?"

"Du calme, Edward!" pensa Jasper à mon intention. "Je pense que tu as mal compris la question d'Emmett," continua-t-il à voix haute.

"Peut-être que je l'ai mal formulé," concéda Emmett. "Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est, tu as le contrôle d'un...Dieu, faute de meilleur terme. Je suis dans la crainte devant toi."

Le même stupide sourire qui m'a mit dans ce pétrin en premier lieu, revint sur mon visage. Je m'en débarrassa rapidement. "Tu me donne trop de crédit."

"Tu as perdu le contrôle?" demanda Jasper. "Nous voulons seulement nous assurer que Bella et toi êtes correct," ajouta-t-il par la pensée.

"Presque," murmurais-je, regardant le sol. "Mais Bella savait et elle m'a calmé."

"Bon, maintenant je suis dans la crainte devant elle," dit Emmett. Sa voix était douce et aimable, ce qui me permettait de croire qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

" _Elle t'a _calmé," répéta Jasper d'un ton respectueux.

"Oui," dis-je, gardant la tête haute, fier de ma Bella.

Le sourire mauvais d'Emmett revint. Je savais ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne le dise, mais je le laissais avoir son plaisir. "Alors, comment c'était?"

"Comment c'était quoi?" lui demandais-je, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

"Edward, tes tentatives stupides de jouer gaspille _ton _temps, pas le notre," taquina Jasper. "Nous avons toute la journée, mais je suis sûr que tu veux rejoindre Bella."

Il avait un point. Ça ne faisait que trente minutes, mais je m'ennuyais déjà d'elle. J'essaya de capter les pensées d'Alice et Rosalie pour voir comment elle taquinaient Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Je haussa les épaules, figurant qu'elles avaient marchés suffisamment loin pour ne pas se soucier de me bloquer. Je retourna mon attention à mes désireux de frères. "Si l'un de vous le dit à Bella ou me taquine à se sujet devant elle, vos vie prendra fin."

Emmett leva les mains en signe de capitulation. "Du calme, petit frère. Tant que tu ne nous donne pas de raison d'utiliser tes paroles contre toi, nous garderons le silence."

"Bien!" sifflais-je. Je pris une profonde inspiration et espéra qu'ils tiendraient leurs paroles. "...C'était meilleur que ce que j'ai jamais imaginé."

"Ça ne nous dit pas grand chose, petit frère," dit Emmett, souriant. "Les prudes tel que toi manquent souvent de l'imagination nécessaire pour évoquer..."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire de terminé, Emmett!" grognais-je.

"Aller, Edward. Un peu d'honnêteté ne va pas te tuer," taquina Jasper.

"Mais nous pourrions si tu ne commence pas à parler!" ajouta Emmett.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous tout les deux si intéressés par ma... vie personnelle...?" demandais-je.

"Tu vois!"s'exclama Emmett."Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Il n'y a aucune raison que tes pensées de vierge avec aucun rêve intéressant ne sois partit.(_NDT: Ok, j'ai traduit cette phrase du mieux que j'ai pu. Elle n'était pas très clair. Excuser moi et j'espère que vous comprendrez ce qu'Emmett veux dire."_Tu ne peux même pas dire le mot."

" Je peux le dire. Je ne suis juste pas aussi crasse que toi," répliquais-je.

"Edward, arrête de caller et dis le nous," dit Jasper.

"Oui, Ed-ward! As-tu aimé ce qu'il c'est passer entre Bella et toi la nuit dernière?" sourit Emmett.

"Oui," répondis-je, espérant désespérément _(ça se peut sa?)_ qu'Emmett serait satisfait.

"Bella a apprécié?" Taquina Emmett.

"J'en suis assez certain," souriais-je. Je me frappa le front. "Elle va me tuer si jamais elle apprend que j'ai dit ça."

"Ils sont mariés seulement depuis un jour et Eddie est déjà inquiet qu'elle puisse le tuer," rigola Emmett.

"Emmett, nous ne pourrons pas le garder calme si tu continu à l'appeler comme ça," prévint Jasper. Il avait une main sur mon torse, me gardant loin de mon frère. Je relaxais, laissant Jasper m'influencer et me calmer.

"Laissons le partir, Jazz," grogna Emmett. "Avec un peu de chance, il est toujours trop fatigué d'avoir fait plaisir à Bella pour être une menace."

"Edward, j'ai une question," dit Jasper, se tournant face à moi et essayant de bloquer Emmett de ma ligne de vue. "Pourquoi me laisses tu te calmer?"

"Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais," répliquais-je, un peu confus par sa question. Je reculais et arrêtais d'essayer de le passer.

"Ça l'est, mais normalement, tu me bloque." Jasper me regarda de près, essayant de trouver mon acceptation à son influence.

"J'ai promis à Bella," dis-je, croisant mes bras sur mon torse à nouveau.

"Lui promettre quoi?" taquina Emmett. "Un autre round?"

"J'essaie de contrôler mon humeur,"répondis-je regardant mon frère. "Tu ne me l'a rend pas facile."

"Wow," dit Jasper, s'assoyant par terre.

Emmett et moi le suivirent et nous assoyons près de lui. "Wow, quoi?" demandais-je. J'étais incapable d'avoir une compréhension clair de ses fragments de pensées qui me venait à l'esprit.

"Je sais comment vous vous aimez l'un l'autre. Je peux le sentir. Mais, il est toujours difficile de comprendre vos réactions à tous les deux lorsque vous êtes séparés. J'imagine que je ressent cela avec Alice à cause de ce que nous sommes. Mais avec Bella et toi... bien, que tu contrôle ton humeur comme ça pour elle c'est comme pour moi suivre ce style de vie pour Alice."

"Intéressant,"rigola Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?" demandais-je, légèrement irrité.

"Si elle t'aime autant maintenant et qu'elle a autant de contrôle sur toi, à quoi ça va ressembler lorsqu'elle sera l'une des nôtres?" questionna Emmett.

"Une partie de moi toujours de ne pas le découvrir," soupirais-je.

"Edward, tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable à propos de ça," dis Jasper. "Il n'y a rien d'égoïste de l'aimer assez pour vouloir être avec elle pour toujours. Elle le veut autant que toi. Il n'y a rien d'égoïste à ce genre d'amour."

"J'ai peur du changement, J'ai peur à propos de garder le contrôle et de ne pas lui faire de mal plus qu'il ne le faut. J'ai peur que la douleur soit trop forte et lorsqu'elle se réveillera, qu'elle me déteste." Je déversais mes plus grandes peurs à mes frères et je ne semblais pas vouloir m'arrêter. "J'ai peur qu'elle pense que nous sommes des monstres la première fois qu'elle va chasser. J'ai peur qu'elle regrette d'avoir laisser sa famille derrière et qu'elle me déteste pour ça."

Jasper éloigna mon anxiété lorsqu'il toucha mon épaule. "Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop."

Emmett me rassura. "Edward, aucune de ces choses n'arrivera. Tu vas la transformer et faire d'elle ton égale. Vous vous aimerez l'un l'autre un peu plus à chaque jour. Vous serez inséparable et heureux comme tu n'as jamais rêvé."

"Comment peux tu en être si sure?" lui demandais-je. Je voulais tant y croire.

"C'est comment je me sens tout les jours avec Rose," sourit Emmett. "Je n'ai jamais regretter son choix de me garder avec elle. Une vie complète humaine aurait été vide sans elle."

Je hocha la tête - il n'y avait rien que je pouvais rajouter à ce moment. Ils me permettaient de m'asseoir, calmement, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient partager avec moi.

Emmett fut le premier à briser le silence. "Alors, comment c'était? Comment c'était dur pour toi?"

Je donna un gros coup sur son épaule. "Rien qui ne te regarde."

"Ne recommence pas avec ça encore," ria Emmett. "Nous t'avons déjà donné tes choix."

"Si je vous le dis, allez-vous vraiment tenir votre promesse et de ne rien mentionner à personne?" demandais-je.

Quelque chose de l'expression sérieuse sur mon visage du faire passer quelque chose que mes paroles n'avaient pas fais. Mes frères se redressèrent et firent solennellement un signe de tête pour montrer leurs accord.

" Me contrôler était tant plus dure que plus facile que j'ai pensé. Ça dépendait plus de la... situation que je le croyais. Ça me donne une raison de plus de la transformer. C'est trop dangereux pour elle." Je ne parlais ps plus haut qu'un murmure mais je savais qu'ils m'entendaient.

"Penses-tu la transformer bientôt?" demanda Jasper.

"Je dois en parler avec Carlisle d'abord," dis-je. "Mais je crois que ce sera vraiment bientôt. Bella doit s'occuper de ses parents d'abord, je crois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vs faire durant ce temps?" demanda Emmett.

"À propos de quoi?" le questionnais-je.

"Sexe!" répliqua Emmett. "Je ne crois pas que Bella voudra retourner aux petits baisers."

"Je trouverais quelque chose," dis-je. "Je trouverai une façon de-"

"Non, tu ne le fera pas," m'interrompit Jasper. "Edward, écoute moi attentivement. Bella est ta femme maintenant. Tu n'as pas le luxe d'utiliser la protection pour lui imposer tes décisions. Vous devez partager la prise de décision et responsabilité en conséquence. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu l'éloignera, peu importe comment elle t'aime."

"Je suis d'accord avec Jasper," dit Emmett. "Nous t'avons dit l'autre jour que le mariage rendait les choses plus compliqués."

"La meilleur chose que tu puisses faire est de parler avec Bella de tes inquiétudes et décidés ensemble qu'est-ce que vous aller faire à leurs sujets." continua Jasper. "Si elle t'a aidé à te calmer et a reprendre le contrôle la nuit dernière, alors elle peu certainement t'aider à prendre la bonne décision pour vous deux."

"Qu'elle décision?" demanda une voix d'ange.

Je levais les yeux et vit Bella, Alice et Rosalie se tenir près de nous. Alice essayait de ne pas rire sottement, Rosalie avait un petit sourire satisfait, et Bella avait les mains sur les hanches avec une expression sévère sur le visage.

_`Emmène là en haut et parle avec elle' _me vint de Jasper.

J'approuva, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais entendu ses pensées. Je me releva et tendit la main vers Bella. "Veux tu que l'on monte et qu'on parle?"


	21. Discussion

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire ne m'appartient malheureusement pas non plus, elle est de My-Bella.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

_**Nienna-la:**_ Merci, ça fit vraiment plaisir. J'ai bien failli arrêter de traduire faute de motivation. Tu as vraiment lu tout d'une traite? Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui fait ça, lol. Contente que ma traduction te plaise et voici la suite. Bonne Lecture^^

_**malicia-evil:**_ Merci. Pour ce qui est des certaines phrases que tu ne comprend pas, je suis vraiment désolé, j'essaie de les traduire du mieux que je peux mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre et Bonne Lecture^^

_**zaika:**_ LOL! Tes WOW valent mille mots. Voici la suite tant attendu. Bonne Lecture^^

_**Caelina:**_ Ravie que ma traduction te plaise au point de dévorer les 20 premiers chapitres. Voici le 21 que j'espère que tu aimeras autant. Bonne Lecture^^

_**Conversation**_

Rosalie et Alice se sont fait un clin d'oeil - J'en étais sûr maintenant que l'on s'éloignaient de notre maison. Nous sommes arrivées rapidement à Port Angeles mis avons visitées qu'un seule magasin. Aussitôt que la voiture fut stationnée, Alice et Rosalie me tirèrent dans le centre commerciale et directement chez Victoria's Secret. Mon visage n'avait jamais pris autant de différente teinte de rouge de ma vie.

Rosalie m'a harcelée, de façon fraternelle, en me disant combien j'étais ridicule d'être pudique. Alice gloussait et me rappelais qu'elle l'avait déjà vue et que je n'avais qu'à relaxée. Ça m'a pris un moment, mais je l'ai finalement fait. Une fois fait, je me suis vraiment amusée à regarder le magasin en me moquant de certains ensembles plus étranges. J'ai du argumenter avec Alice et Rosalie pour cinq ensemble au lieu des vingt avec lesquelles elles voulaient partir.

Nous retournâmes à la maison et j'ai réalisée à quel point j'étais anxieuse de revoir Edward, d'être avec mon mari. Magasiner avec mes soeurs avait vraiment amélioré mon humeur. "Merci," dis-je, souriant à mes soeurs.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Rosalie, sortant nos sacs de l Porsche d'Alice.

"Pour m'avoir emmenée magasiner et parler avec moi. Je me sentais...vraiment triste même si je ne le voulais pas et toutes les deux m'avez fait me sentir mieux."

"Pourquoi étais-tu triste de, Bella?" demanda Alice, me serrant contre elle.

"Je pensais à Charlie et Renée plus tôt et ça... Je ne veux pas penser à eux. Je veux vraiment juste continuer à me sentir heureuse, comme hier," dis-je.

"Bella, tu es trop gentille et aimante pour ne pas t'ennuyer d'eux et de ne pas penser à eux," dit doucement Rosalie. Elle prit ma main et la serra gentiment. "Ils t'aiment toujours, juste qu'ils ne comprennent pas."

J'ai soupiré et me redressa, souriant pour mes soeurs. "Je ne devrais pas être préoccupé par ça en ce moment. Je suis à la maison avec ma famille et je viens juste d'avoir une excellente session de magasinage avec mes soeurs."

"Allons voir où sont les gars," proposa Alice, prenant ma main et en me tirant vers la maison.

"Je me demande si Esmée a commencé à réparer le trou dans le mur," gloussa Rosalie.

Alice ouvrit la porte et toute les trois regardâmes pour le mur briser qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Nous étions là, accaparer par notre tache, regardant le mur.

"Alice," murmurais-je. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?"

"Quelque chose à changé," répliqua-t-elle, sa voix tempérée par sa crainte.

"As-tu prévenus Edward?" demanda Rosalie.

"Non," dis-je. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur me rappelant ce que je lui avais dit. "Je lui ai demandé de vraiment essayé et de contrôler son humeur."

"Wow!" Rosalie eu un petit sourire satisfait.

"Quoi?" questionnais-je, me retournant pour lui faire face. Elle a sourit plus largement, mais n'a rien dit. "Alice?"

"Bella, il t'a écouté," gloussa Alice. "Il a vraiment fait ce que tu lui as demandé. C'est pourquoi l'entrée est parfaitement correct."

"Et c'est grave?" me demandais-je à voix haute.

" Très," dit Alice, faisant un signe de tête.

"Edward à toujours eu mauvais caractère. Il est vraiment le seul de nous qui peut ignorer l'influence calmante de Jazz," expliqua Alice. "Il n'y a aucun trou, ce qui veux dire qu'Edward n'a pas bloqué Jazz. Pour que lui contrôle non seulement son humeur, mais qu'il permet à Jazz de l'aider montre juste combien il se souci de te plaire."

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir été capable de garder le hall en un seul morceau. "Je suis juste contente qu'Esmée n'est pas à s'inquiéter du hall."

Mes soeurs rirent et prirent chacune un des mes bras et me tirèrent dans la cour arrière. Nous descendîmes les marches pour trouver les gars assis en cercle, parlant toujours.

J'entendais la voix de Jasper, mais ne compris que la fin de ce qu'il disait. "...alors elle peu certainement t'aider à prendre la bonne décision pour vous deux."

"Quelle décision?" demandais-je, observant attentivement le visage d'Edward.

Il gardait intentionnellement ses émotions pour lui _(NDT: Bella ne peut pas lire les émotions d'Edward sur son visage car il a un air neutre.) _et sa m'inquiétais. Je sentis ma main se poser sur ma hanche et mon menton se redresser. Il avait pousser mon bouton _(NDT: encore moi lol, pousser le bouton dans le sens de pousser à bout.)_ et mon entêtement revint.

Il fit un signe de tête à Jasper et se leva ensuite, tendant une main vers moi. "Pourrions- nous aller en haut et parler?" demanda-t-il.

Son ton doux et la supplication dans ses yeux adoucirent légèrement mon humeur. Je le laissa prendre ma main et il nous conduisis vers la maison. Nous montâmes les escaliers et allâmes dans sa chambre sans parler.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et le regarda arpenter la pièce. Quel que soit ce dont nous allions parler le bouleversait. J'étais triste qu'il soit très affecté, mais devenais furieuse de va-et-viens. J'essaya de contrôler mes changements d'humeurs et d'émotions opposées, mais je n'y arrivais juste pas.

"Edward!" aboyais-je.

Il grimaça au ton et au volume de ma voix.

Je soupira et continua d'un ton plus calme. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vas faire un trou dans le plancher."

Il fut devant moi en une seconde, s'agenouillant à mes pieds et tenant mes mains dans les siennes. "J'i besoin de discuter de quelque chose avec toi, mais je suis... réticent."

"Pourquoi?" demandais-je, prenant l'une de mes mains pour repousser ses cheveux de son front.

Ses yeux étaient prudent lors qu'il me regardait attentivement. "Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas mon point de vue sur le sujet et je suis inquiet que ça t'empêche de m'écouter jusqu'au bout."

"Sa sonne comme un sujet très important alors," dis-je essayant d'atténuer un peu son inquiétude. "Je peux seulement te promettre de faire de mon mieux pour t'écouter."

"C'est à propos de la nuit dernière," dit-il, baissant ses yeux vers la sol.

Je me tendis à son refus de me regarder plus qu'à ses mots. Mille pensées me vinrent à l'esprit alors que j'essayais de trouver quel pouvait bien être le problème. Une idée ressortie plus que les autres et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier alors que je chuchotais calmement. "Était-ce si mauvais?" J'étais sur ses genoux, lui faisant face avant même que je me rende compte que j'avais bougée.

"Bella," râla-t-il, caressant mes joues avec ses mains. "Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose?"

"Tu es très affecté et tu me dis que c'est à propos de la nuit dernière!" criais-je. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais penser d'autre?"

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres, essayant de me calmer. "Tu es supposé attendre que je te dise quel est le problème, pas de sauter aux conclusions, stupide fille"

"Okay," dis-je essuyant durement mes yeux mouillés. "Quel est le problème?"

Sa bouche bougea, mais il ne parla pas. Ses yeux étaient tristes et souffrant. "Bella je suis le problème. Mon manque de contrôle est le problème."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu étais parfait et tu ne m'as pas fais mal du tout."

Il secoua doucement la tête et baissa les yeux. "J'ai été parfait grâce à toi, parce que tu as remarqué que je perdais le contrôle."

"Ça ressemble plus comme à un mari et femme s'aidant l'un l'autre quand il y a un problème, Edward," dis-je, baissant ma tête pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Je pris m main et souleva gentiment son visage.

Ses yeux d'or triste ont regardés avec convoitise les miens. "Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, tu le sais ça? Je voudrais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, sachant que je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à te demander."

"Dit moi ce que c'est et je vais voir si je peux."

"Je te demande d'attendre que je t'ai transformer avant que nous... avant que nous faisions l'amour à nouveau."

J'étais assise là assommé. Je baissa mes mains de son visage. Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage, essayant de découvrir ce que je pensais. Comment pourrait-il savoir que je ne le faisais pas. _(NDT: elle veut dire qu'elle ne pense pas ici.)_

Je regarda attentivement ses yeux et ils montraient la peur plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je savais qu'il était effrayé de me blesser, mais je n'étais pas sur que je pourrais retourner aux baisers chastes après voir partagé autant avec lui. Je me souvint de mes pensées de la nuit dernière à propos de la transformation et de comment ça le libérerait de ses inquiétudes. Je me rappela combien de temps ça m'avais pris pour qu'il arrête de se battre pour me quitter. Je savais que s'il m'avait fait mal de cette façon, il passerait une longue période avant qu'il essai de m'embrasser à nouveau. La nuit dernière était magnifique et je l'ai apprécié, mais qu'Edward ne soit pas inquiet était plus important.

"Combien de limites doivent revenir?" demandais-je calmement, en espérant que ce ne soit ps trop stricte.

Ses épaules se relaxèrent légèrement et il frotta mes bras, juste au dessus des coudes. "Pas autant qu'avant. Nous pouvons toujours nous embrasser comme nous l'avons fait la nuit dernière et plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et si tu veux, je peux faire d'autre choses pour toi, comme quand nous pratiquions. Mais j'aimerais attendre que je te transforme pour n'importe quoi d'avantage."

"Combien de temps ce sera avant alors?" demandais-je, cachant mon visage dans son torse.

Il appuya sa joue sur le dessus de ma tête. "Il faut que je parle à Carlisle. Ce pourrait être aussitôt qu'au début de la semaine prochaine. Mais, Bella, je veux vraiment que tu prenne ton temps et que tu ne sois ps pressé pour ça. Sois absolument sûr que tu as dit au revoir à ceux que tu as l'impression de devoir le faire."

Je passa mes bras autour de lui et ferma mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas penser à la transformation, aux au revoir, ou aux limites. Je voulais seulement être avec lui, être calmé par sa présence. Il dût réaliser ce que je voulais parce qu'il passa ses bras autour de moi sans ajouter un autre mot.


	22. Inquiétudes

_**Reviews:**_

_**malicia-evil:**_ Merci! Bonne Lecture^^

_**zaika: **_Et voilà la suite! Bonne Lecture^^

_**Caelina:**_ Une torture? Tant que çà? Voilà la suite. J'espère que la torture n'a pas été trop longue, lol! Bonne Lecture^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Ils sont de Stephenie Meyer pour les persos et l'histoire est de My-Bella. Bonne Lecture^^

_**Note du Traducteur:**_ Comme ce chapitre est court, il se peut que j'ai le temps de traduire le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui. Je ne vous le garantis pas mis je vais essayer. Sinon, il va être la à mon prochain congé la semaine prochaine.

_**Inquiétudes**_

J'entendis les pensées contradictoires de ma soeur bien avant de la voir. '_J'espère que Bella va bien. J'espère qu'Edward a écouté ce que Jazz lui a dit. Ce n'est pas juste que ses parents réagissent comme ça. Il doit permettre son aide avant de faire le choix d'attendre._(NdT: la version anglaise est: He has to let her help make the choice to wait. J'ai trouvé que c'était mieux comme ça en français, que sa avait plus de sens.) _Si seulement Charlie et Renée avaient juste donnés une autre chance à Edward. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas les voir faire n'importe quoi d'autre.'_

"Entre, Alice," murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Elle c'était endormie sur mes genoux et je n'avais pas eu le coeur de la déplacer.

Alice vint vers moi et s'accroupit à côté du canapé. Elle étira le bras et toucha gentiment la jambe de Bella. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"Fatiguée. Je pense plus mentalement que physiquement," murmurais-je. Bella se blotti plus ferré contre moi, en marmonnant de façon incohérente. J'embrassa sa tête et murmura pour elle. "Dors, Bella. Tu es en sécurité et tout est correcte." Je regarda ma soeur et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Elle le prend si mal," dit doucement Alice. "Je souhaite que nous puissions faire quelque chose."

"J'ai une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle va m'écouter sans penser que j'ai des arrières pensées."

"Quel est ton idée?" demanda Alice, ses yeux étincelant de curiosité.

"Je crois que Bella devrait écrire des lettres aux gens auxquels elle veux dire au revoir."

"Charlie, Renée, et..."

Je hocha la tête. "Et Jacob. Si elle leurs écris des lettres, elle pourra dire tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de dire en personne."

Alice rayonna. " Et ils ne pourront pas la blesser avec leurs paroles blessantes comme ils le feraient si elle était là en personne.

"Exactement. Mais comme j'ai dit, je pense qu'elle va croire que j'ai d'autre motivation, spécialement concernant le garçon."

"Demande à Esmée de lui présenter ça alors."

"Ça fonctionnera?" demandais-je.

Alice ferma les yeux et fut lointaine pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait un sourire triste sur le visage. "Bella écoutera Esmée et écrira les lettres. Ça adoucira la colère de Charlie et Renée, mais nous serons partis d'ici là. Quand à Jacob, je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fera."

"Et Bella?" chuchotais-je, serrant ma femme contre moi.

"Ça va l'aider à guérir avant sa transformation." Nous sommes restés assis tranquillement pendant un moment avant qu'Alice parle à nouveau. "As-tu parlé avec elle comme Jasper à suggéré?"

"Je l'ai fais. Remercie le pour moi." Je souris un peu, pensant à comment je me sentais bien de m'être ouvert à Bella.

"Quelle était sa réaction?"

Je soupira. "Elle a été un peu affecté, mais elle a semblé comprendre. Je suis juste désolé que j'ai dû lui demander ça."

"Bella t'aime. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi."

"Je sais. Je regrette juste qu'elle doit faire tant pour être avec moi. Il me semble qu'elle paie un énorme prix."

"Pour elle, ce ne sont tous que de petits sacrifices. Ils ne sont pas comparable à ceux que tu lui rends tous les jours juste en étant avec elle. Elle a une assez grande compréhension de comment c'est dure pour toi. Son désir le plus profond est d'être ton égale pour que tu n'es plus à te sacrifier."

"J'ai peur qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle demande." Si j'aurais pu crier, je l'aurais fais. La pensée même de Bella regrettant sa décision et me rejetant était énormément pénible.

"Je sais que tu es inquiet, mon frère," dit Alice, posant sa main sur mon genoux. "Tu es inquiet parce que tu l'aimes. Je l'aime aussi et je ne te dirais jamais qu'elle sera correct si je voyais le contraire. Je ne vous permettrais jamais à ni l'un ni à l'autre de faire un choix qui ferait mal à l'autre. Tu es mon frère et elle est ma soeur."

"J'essai d'avoir la foi, Alice. Vraiment, j'essai. En ayant été si près de perdre le contrôle une fois avec elle, c'est juste plus dur pour moi de me relaxer."

"Edward, c'est ce que tu crains le plus? Je sais que tu as dis que c'est qu'elle te rejette, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus puissant qui te fais agir de cette manière."

Je regarda attentivement ma soeur. Elle et moi avons toujours été proche à cause de nos dons. Elle m'avait toujours compris, même quand je ne le méritais pas. Pourrait-elle comprendre cette peur? "J'ai peur que lorsqu'elle sera transformer, elle est un pouvoir qui attire l'intérêt d'Aro. J'ai peur qu'il envoi les Volturri me l'enlever."

Alice me fit un sourire triste. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir voir ses choses pour toi, Edward. Je ne serai pas capable avant qu'elle ne soit transformer. Je peux seulement te promettre que notre famille entière fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour la protéger et la garder avec toi."

"Bella ne le permettra jamais si elle apprend qu'Aro la veut. Elle ira volontiers, pensant qu'elle nous protège tous."

"Je suis d'accord qu'elle était prédisposée au sacrifice dans le passé, mais elle a vieillie depuis. Pense à la conversation que tu as eu avec elle aujourd'hui. Si tu lui avais parlé de ça avant de partir ou même avant la bataille, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait argumenter que tu avais plus de contrôle que tu le pensais. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je crois qu'elle a pensée à ce que tu lui demandais et pourquoi tu le demandais. Je crois qu'elle s'est souvenue comment tu te sentais brisé quand tu es d'abord revenu et vu sa douleur dans l'esprit de tout le monde qui l'a vu. Bella estime que te donner la tranquillité d'esprit est plus important que tout autre chose. Si Aro est intéressé, je crois que Bella sait que sa place est à tes côtés, quelle que soit la menace des Volturri."

"Merci, Alice. Je trouve ça étrange... non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je trouve ça plus facile de me confier à toi et à nos frères et soeurs. Même Emmett a été utile ces derniers temps."

"Nous t'aimons, Edward. Nous voulons tous que tu sois heureux."

"Serait-il terrible pour moi de te demander que nous gardons ça pour nous pour le moment? Je sais que je vais devoir parler à Bella à ce sujet, mais je voudrais attendre après qu'elle est traitée avec ses parents."

"Ça devrait être correcte. Il suffit de t'assurer que tu lui parles avant de la transformer. Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'être honnête au sujet de vos attentes et de vos inquiétudes avant de le faire."

"Merci, Alice," dis-je, la regardant à mes pieds.

Elle embrassa légèrement ma joue. "Tu es mon frère. Je dois prendre soin de toi."


	23. Lettres d'Adieux

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Ils sont de Stephenie Meyer pour les persos et l'histoire est de My-Bella. Bonne Lecture^^

_**Reviews:**_

_**romeowyn:**_ Tout d'abord, merci pour tes encouragements. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et deuxièmement, merci pour tes éclaircissements. Mon anglais n'est pas si pire mais ce n'est pas encore la perfection. Pour ce qui est des expressions "personnelles", promis je vais y faire attention. Bonne Lecture^^

_**Nienna-lo:**_ Merci, ta confiance me touche ;p. Comme je disais à romeowyn, je vais faire attention aux NdT. Bonne Lecture^^

_**zaika:**_ Voilà la suite! Bonne Lecture^^

_**malicia-evil:**_ Merci! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Bonne Lecture^^

_**Lettres d'Adieux**_

J'étais couché sur le ventre en travers du lit, prétendant lire Orgueil et Préjugé encore une fois. Edward était partit chasser avec ses frères et soeurs et ne serait pas de retour avant la fin de la journée. Chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer sur le livre devant moi, mon esprit errait sur mes problèmes avec mes parents et à mon meilleur ami.

Edward m'avait dit de prendre mon temps et dire au revoir avant ma transformation. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais j'avais des problèmes à décider quand et comment. Nous étions mariés depuis une petite semaine et je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'eux. Charlie est évidemment celui dont je tiens mon entêtement, mais Renée... J'ai toujours pensée que sa courte attention nous aiderais à sortir de ça rapidement. Et il reste encore à faire face à Jacob. Edward m'avait avoué il y a quelques jours qu'il avait envoyé une invitation à Jake. Bien que j'apprécie le nouvel amour de mon mari d'être complètement honnête avec moi, j'étais déçu qu'il est garder le secret si longtemps. Il a été rapidement pardonné, je suis incapable de rester en colère contre lui.

Je sentis une gentille main caresse mes cheveux et je me retourna pour voir Esmée assise à côté de moi. Elle me souriait, mais c'était un sourire triste. "Bonne après-midi, maman." J'avais commencé à appeler Esmée et Carlisle "maman" et "papa" la semaine dernière. Ils ont semblés apprécier autant que moi.

"Bella, vas-tu bien?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je bougea pour m'asseoir en indien sur le lit et lui faire face. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu le demande?"

"Tu étais très calme ces derniers jours. Et si je ne m'abuse, tu es toujours sur le même chapitre dans ton livre."

Je regarda mon livre ouvert et rougis. "Tu as remarquée."

"Oui. Je suis une mère. C'est mon travail de prêté attention."

Je la regarda et soupira. "J'étais en train de penser aux au revoir. J'essayais de décider comment les faire. Je ne crois pas que je suis assez brave pour leur parler en face à face ou au téléphone, même avec Edward près de moi. Ils vont crier après moi et je vais perdre le contrôle de mon humeur et rien de ce que je veux dire sortira. Je suppose que je suis un peu lâche."

"Non, Bella,"dit-elle, prenant mes mains dans les siennes." Tu n'es pas une lâche. Tu veux seulement épargner à tout le monde, y compris toi-même, plus de douleur. Les mots blessent plus que nous, surtout lorsque nous ne voulons pas les dires. Ce doit être particulièrement difficile pour toi puisque tu ne leur dit pas juste au revoir, tu essais de soulager tes parents, de leur peur et de leur colère."

"Esmée, je ne sais pas comment faire çà!" Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et j'essaya de les essuyer rapidement.

"Puis-je te faire une suggestion, ma douce fille?"

"S'il-te-plaît," dis-je, gardant le contrôle sur moi-même.

"Pense à ce que tu veux vraiment leur dire, ce que tu veux qu'ils sachent à propos de toi et les choix que tu as fait. Ecris le clairement et calmement."

"Lettres?" demandais-je.

"Oui. En fait, j'ai quelques fournitures que je peux te donner."

"Je crois que je veux essayer ça."

Esmée partit et revint rapidement. Elle me remit trois feuilles de papier épais et un stylo. "Prend ton temps et sois complètement honnête avec toi et avec eux." Elle embrassa ma joue et me laissa seul dans ma chambre.

J'attrapa mon livre et alla m'asseoir à la fenêtre. Je mis mon livre sur mes genoux et les feuilles dessus. Je pris le crayon et réfléchit laquelle faire en premier. Je décida que Charlie serait mieux et probablement la plus facile.

_Cher Papa,_

_Je voudrais que tu sache combien je t'aime. Je suis désolé pour toute la souffrance et les inquiétudes que je t'ai causé depuis que j'ai déménagé chez toi. J'espère réellement que tu n'as pas de regret de m'avoir eu avec toi, parce que moi j'en ai pas. Je souhaite tellement que les choses soient simple pour nous deux. S'il-te-plaît ne blâme pas Edward pour la façon dont les choses ont tournées._ _Il essai seulement de m'aimer et de me protéger de la meilleur façon qu'il connaisse. Il est jeune papa. Les jeunes font des erreurs lorsqu'ils essaient de voir ce qui est bien et mal._

_Je souhaiterais que tu sois venu pour mon mariage. C'était merveilleux. Ça été probablement le seul beau jour de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Quelque chose de merveilleux qui ne pouvait pas être bien ou mal, ce l'était juste. Je ne te blâme pas de ne pas être venu. Tu avais tes raisons d'être en colère. Je t'aime toujours et te pardonne pour les choses que tu m'as dit avant que je parte._

_Edward et moi partons bientôt pour commencer l'université. Ce pourrait être un long moment avant que j'ai une chance de te parler ou de te voir. S'il-te-plaît sache que je t'aime et que je n'essai pas de t'éviter, je vis seulement ma vie de la meilleur façon que je sais. S'il-te-plaît ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Edward le fait assez pour vous deux. Peu importe l'âge et où que je sois, je serai toujours ta petite fille._

_Je t'aime. Bella_

Je relus la lettre trois fois avant d'admettre que c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Je pris du courage de l'avoir fait et décida que la prochaine à attaquer était Renée. Elle allait être difficile.

_Allo Maman._

_J'espère que toi et Phil allez bien. Edward et moi sommes heureux d'être marier. Ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que tu me l'as fait croire. Je sais que tu avais peur que ça finisse comme ton mariage avec Charlie, et que je serais de nouveau blessée. Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée pour moi. Je souhaite comprendre que ce que tu as fait était bien, et que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Mais je comprends qu'une mère s'inquiète pour sa fille._

_L'université commence très bientôt. Alors Edward, Alice et moi serons des nouveaux cette année, M. et Mme Cullen ont décidé que nous devrions tous nous rapprocher de l'école. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett vont être transférer, afin que nous puissions tous aller à l'université ensemble. Si j'oubli de répondre aux courriels que tu m'envoie, s'il-te-plaît ne panique pas. Ça veux juste dire que je suis heureuse à l'université et que je suis devenue une épouse._

_Je t'aime toujours et tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, même si tu es en colère après moi maintenant. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner bientôt. Tu as le droit à tes sentiments. S'il-te-plaît ne pense jamais que tu es une mauvaise mère, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu peux être un petit défi parfois, mais c'est ça qui fait ton charme. D'ailleurs, je vais toujours me vanter d'être une bonne cuisinière grâce à ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime, maman. Je veux juste que tu le sache._

_Je t'aime, Bella_

Comme je le suspectais, la lettre de ma mère avait été plus dur que celle de Charlie. J'était sur le point de pleurer, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ce luxe pour le moment. Je devais faire la lettre de Jake avant que mon courage ne parte ou le retour d'Edward. Je savais que j'utiliserais sa présence comme excuse pour arrêter et le laisser pour un autre jour, un jour qui ne viendrait vraiment jamais. Je devais à Jake un au revoir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi alors qu'Edward était partit.

_Comment ça va, Jake?_

_J'espère que toi et le reste de la meute allez bien. S'il-te-plaît dit "allo" à Emily pour moi. Je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne que tu souhaiterais entendre aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je tenais à te dire au revoir. Nous allons bientôt partir pour l'université et autres choses._

_S'il-te-plaît croit moi quand je dis que je suis heureuse d'être devenue la femme d'Edward. Je n'ai aucun doute dans mon esprit ou mon coeur qu'il est l'homme avec lequel je suis sensée être. Les choses seraient tellement plus simple pour nous tous si nous étions tous égaux, mais la vie n'est pas juste. Au lieu de cela tu es devenu mon frère et d'être heureux pour moi, nous sommes aux prises avec des complications._

_J'ai toujours pensé de toi que tu es mon meilleur ami, mon propre soleil personnel. Je t'aime, Jake, mais de façon protectrice, presque fraternelle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal au coeur. Je veux t'aider à trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra ton amour, sans hésitation, une personne dont le coeur n'appartient pas déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est correct de m'oublier si tu en as besoin, Jake. Je serais pas en colère contre toi pour ça. Sache seulement que je ne t'oublirai pas._

_Ton amie, Bella_

Je lus chacune de mes lettres à nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas avoir donné trop d'information, à laisser quelque chose d'important m'échapper. Je m'assura d'avoir dit toutes les choses importantes, que je les aimais, que j'étais heureuse avec Edward, que je serais bien et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je pris mon temps pour plier mes lettres, en regardant le coucher du soleil se refléter sur mon alliance. Edward serait bientôt de retour à la maison.

Je me leva, prenant un peu de temps pour étirer mes jambes. Je suis resté assise un peu trop longtemps dans la même position et mes muscles me firent mal. J'attrapa les lettres et alla retrouver ma mère. Je sentis la nourriture et sus qu'elle serait dans la cuisine.

"Tu cuisines pour moi?" lui demandais-je en montant sur un tabouret.

"Je pensais que tu aurais besoin du réconfort de la nourriture." dit Esmée en souriant.

Elle posa un bol de souper au tomate et un sandwich au fromage grillé devant moi. "Merci, maman. C'est parfait!" et je pensa - disons-le, que j'étais vraiment heureuse.

Elle me donna un verre de lait, remarqua mon sourire. "Tu te sens mieux?"

"Beaucoup!" approuvais-je. "Merci pour ton idée." Je glissa les lettres sur le comptoir vers elle. "Voudrais-tu poster ça pour moi?"

Elle les pris et les glissa dans son tablier. "C'est la première chose que je vais faire demain matin."

La porte arrière s'ouvrit alors que ma bruyante famille entrais de leur voyage. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett riaient bruyamment. Jasper avait un petit sourire et Edward était souriant. C'était la première fois que je voyais mes frères et soeurs complètement détendu. C'était généralement interrompu par quelqu'un qui faisait ou pensait quelque chose.

Ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur les miens alors qu'il vint vers moi. Je fis un grand sourire et ouvrit les bras pour lui. Il me prit et embrassa chaque centimètre de mon visage. Il me reposa enfin sur mon tabouret, m'adressant un joyeux sourire. Alice et Rosalie gloussèrent alors qu'Emmett et Jasper prétendirent d'être irrités.

"Comment était votre journée les enfants?" demanda Esmée, souriant à sa famille.

"Très bien," dit Emmett.

"Pas de plaintes," ajouta Jasper.

"Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'étiez pas partis tous ensemble. Vous êtes vous amusés?" questionna-t-elle. Je remarqua qu'elle regardait Edward en particulier.

"Oui, Esmée. C'était amusant," répondit-il, remarquant son regard.

"Carlisle sera bientôt à la maison. Il espère que nous puissions tous passer la soirée ensemble à regarder un film," dit Esmée.

"Avons nous le temps pour une douche d'abord?" demanda Rosalie.

"Ouais, je ne veux vraiment pas rester dans ses vêtements plus longtemps." ajouta Alice.

"Vous avez le temps," dit Esmée souriant. "Vous tous montez et nettoyez vous, toi compris, Edward. Bella doit finir son repas."

Mes frères et soeurs quittèrent la pièce sans un autre mot. Edward embrassa mon front avant de les suivre.

Je commença mon sandwich et ma soupe, remarquant comment j'étais vraiment affamé. Je mangea en silence alors qu'Esmée me tenait compagnie. Je pensa à mes lettres et me senti soulagé de les avoir fini. Je pensa à l'honnêteté d'Edward récemment. "Esmée?" murmurais-je.

"Oui, Bella," dit-elle gardant sa voix tout aussi basse.

"Penses-tu que je devrais laisser Edward voir mes lettres?"

"Veux-tu le faire?"

"Ça ne me dérange pas s'il le fait, mais je ne veux pas qu'après leur lecture il pense que je ne suis pas prête."

"Je crois que leur lecture va avoir l'effet inverse. Je pense qu'Edward saura que tu as fait tes meilleurs au revoir, ceux que tu veux vraiment dire, et le rassura sur le fait que tu sois prête." Elle tira les lettres de son tablier et me les remis. "Juge par toi-même. Si tu veux toujours que je les envoies, je le peux. Mais je pense que tout les deux vous sentirez mieux si c'est Edward qui les envoies pour toi."


	24. Baiser de la Mort

NDT: Et voici la suite tant attendu. Désolé tout le monde du retard. Disons que j'ai été beaucoup occupé et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de travailler sur la traduction. Présentement, je suis en vacance, donc j'espère pouvoir traduire les trois dernier chapitres dans ce temps en plus de l'autre traduction sur laquelle je travail. Si il y a des fans de Harry Potter qui serait intéressé par un slash Harry-Cédric, vous avez le lien dans mon profil. C'est Don't Forgive Me, Don't Forget Me. Sur ce bonne lecture!!!

_**Baiser de la Mort**_

Je tint Bella aussi près de moi que possible, sans la briser; je lui ferai assez de mal à son goût bien assez tôt. Le crépuscule est arrivé plus rapidement que je l'aurais voulu. Elle a fait ses adieux au travers de ses lettres et elle a même refusé de me les lire pour que je puisse prétendre qu'elle n'est ps prête.

Carlisle attendait à l'extérieur de notre chambre, pour m'aider à refermer ses blessures une fois que je l'aurai mordu. Alice et Esmée c'était proposées de s'asseoir avec moi aussi longtemps qu'elles le pourraient. Jasper restera dans sa chambre, mais fera de son mieux pour aider à atténuer la douleur de Bella. Emmett et Rosalie se chargerons de son premier repas pour moi.

"Bella, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui est sur le point de ce produire," murmurais-je.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, se serrant encore contre ma poitrine.

"Je voudrais que tu me dises ce à quoi tu t'attends après que ce soit finit et si tu as des inquiétudes." Nous avons travaillé fort pour être honnête et ouvert depuis notre mariage, il y a près de trois semaines. Il était plus facile de me confier à elle tout le temps, me faisant me sentir plus près d'elle. J'avais besoin de cette proximité maintenant plus que jamais.

"Eh bien, je m'attends à ne plus être aussi maladroite. Je crains d'être encore un aimant à danger. Je m'attends à être moins fragile, mais je m'inquiète que tu sois sur protecteur en pensant à moi comme j'étais avant. Je m'attends à avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour apprendre à vivre comme notre famille. Je crains que ça prenne beaucoup de temps et de blesser accidentellement quelqu'un. Je m'attends à vivre heureuse à tes côtés pour l'éternité, mais je crains que tu te demandes toujours si je regrettes mon choix. Surtout, je pense à combien je t'aime et je crains que ce ne soit pas assez pour toi."

"Tes attentes sont très bonne et bien-tes pensées à tes inquiétudes aussi, Bella. J'ai peut-être été sur protecteur au tout début, mais c'est seulement parce que je t'aime et que j'ai beaucoup besoin de toi près de moi. J'espère que tu auras de la patience avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à relaxer et te faire confiance pour te débrouiller par toi-même. Tu auras besoin de notre aide et ça pourrait prendre un certain temps, mais nous allons tous faire attention à toi et t'empêcher de blesser quelqu'un. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je vais probablement me demander si tu le regrettes, surtout les jours que tu t'ennuieras de ta vie humaine. Mais aussi longtemps que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, j'irai bien. Ton amour sera toujours suffisant, car c'est tout pour moi." J'embrassa le haut de sa tête et pausa ma joue contre.

"Quelles sont tes attentes et tes inquiétudes, Edward?"

"La plupart sont les mêmes que toi. Je crains que tu le regrettes et j'espère que tu ne m'haïra pas lorsque ça arrivera. Je crains que cette vie soit trop difficile pour toi puisque tu es si douce et affectueuse, mais je pense que tu me détromperas comme tu l'as fait si souvent. Mais ma plus grande crainte est que tu ai un pouvoir et que tu me laisse, essayant de me protéger d'Aro et des Volturri. Bella, je ne pourrais jamais survivre à ça."

Elle se recula et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Elle avait l'air féroce, en colère et déterminé. "Edward, comment peux-tu pensée ça une seule seconde? Je t'aime et je veux te protéger toi et notre famille, mais je serais inutile à Aro sans mon mari à mes côtés. Aucune menaces d'Aro ou de torture de Jane me permettra de vivre sans mon âme, mon coeur, mon seul amour." Elle m'embrassa aussi fort qu'elle pu, me suppliant de ses douces lèvres de croire ses paroles. Lentement, son gentil baiser devint plus doux. Elle se recula et me regarda en souriant. "Je t'aime trop pour être loin de toi pour plus de quelques heures. Par ailleurs, n'as-tu pas déjà la preuve que nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger l'un l'autre en nous quittant?" dit-elle taquine.

J'embrassa son front doucement, regardant la fenêtre de notre chambre. "C'est l'heure, Bella."

Elle descendit de mes genoux et alla chercher les serviettes qu'elle mit sur le lit. "Rappel-toi! Ne regrette rien, mon doux mari. La douleur n'est rien pour nous, uniquement une question de notre future ensemble."

Je m'allongea près d'elle, toucha ses joues et savoura sa chaleur pour la dernière fois. J'embrassa ses yeux, ses joues et ses lèvres. Je traîna mes baiser de sa mâchoire à son cou.

"Je t'aime, Edward," murmura-t-elle.

"Je t'aime, Bella," dis-je contre son cou. "Je vais être ici lorsque tu te réveilleras."

"Promis?"

"Comme tu l'as dit, nous ne pouvons rester séparés l'un de l'autre. Je promets d'être à tes côtés lorsque tu te réveilleras." J'embrassa son cou et la sera dans mes bras.

"Je suis prête."

Je pria pour qu'elle le soit vraiment. J'embrassa son cou, une fois de plus et la mordit entre son cou et son épaule. Elle gémit légèrement et saisis mon bras. Je me concentra à être sûr de relâcher autant de venin que possible, dans l'espoir de rendre sa transformation plus facile et moins douloureuse que possible. Bien que trouvant son sang tout aussi doux et enivrant que la première fois, je pu l'ignorer sans me soucier de perdre le contrôle. Je la relâcha lentement et la plaça dans le lit. Elle me sourit, son front déjà couvert de sueur.

J'appela mon père. "Carlisle."

Il entra dans la pièce en silence, suivit d'Esmée et Alice. Ensemble, lui et moi arrêtâmes l'hémorragie et bandâmes son cou.

"Tu dois faire les poignets et les chevilles aussi, Edward," me dit Carlisle.

"Elle est très calme," notais-je.

"Tu lui as donné une forte dose de venin dans le cou. Elle est au repos maintenant, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, même avec l'aide de Jasper. Tu dois être rapide, Edward," m'instruisit Carlisle.

Je mordis son poignet droit, puis le gauche. Je me déplaça vers le pied du lit et fit de même avec ses chevilles. Carlisle suivit avec plus de bandages. Comme il bandait sa cheville gauche, je remarqua un changement dans sa respiration. Elle était plus rapide et elle commençait à se débattre sur le lit.

"Edward,, tu devras la garder immobile. Ton venin est en train de la brûler. Chante pour elle et parle lui. Ça pourrait l'aider," me dit Carlisle. "Nous allons sortir pour le moment, mais nous serons de retour dans quelques heures."

"Alice," appelais-je. "S'il-te-plaît remercie Jasper pour moi."

Elle me souri. "Je le ferai, Edward. Rappel-toi, j'ai vu cette parti et elle ira bien."

Je hocha la tête et elle ferma doucement la porte. Je regarda ma Bella, je me sentis désolé pour le mal qu'elle ressentait et excité d'être avec elle pour toujours. Je posa ma tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant son rythme cardiaque. Je resta comme ça tout au long de sa transformation, bougeant seulement pour que Carlisle puisse l'examiner. Je chanta sa berceuse et raconta toutes les interactions que nous avions eu l'un avec l'autre. Je murmura des mots d'amour et d'encouragement pour elle, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Je m'assura qu'elle sache qui venaient la visiter et ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle fut aussi courageuse que jamais, ne faisant presque jamais plus de bruit que des gémissements.

Lorsque son coeur s'arrêta, j'embrassa l'endroit où il était censé battre. Je le fis savoir à la famille et il entrèrent tous dans notre chambre à attendre. Ce ne saurait pas long avant que Bella se réveille. Je resta à côté d'elle, tenant sa main dans la mienne. Esmée était assise en arrière de moi et prit mon autre main. Alice s'assit au pied du lit, vibrant d'anticipation tandis que Jasper se tenait derrière elle, une main sur son épaule pour la garder sous contrôle. Emmett tenait Rosalie, appuyé au mur à côté de la porte.

Carlisle était près de la tête de Bella, souriant à sa famille. "Nous avons de la chance," pensa-t-il, regardant chacun de nous à tour de rôle.

"Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant," murmura Alice.


End file.
